La barrière des eaux
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: Dans un monde ancien, l'être humain tente de fuir un charme...celui de ces créatures dévoreuses de corps et d'âmes mais si envoûtantes... Mais qui fuit l'autre, en vérité? /UruAoi,Reituki,MiyavixMiyawaki,KanonxTakuya,MikaruxDenka/
1. Chapter 1

**Titre complet **: La barrière des eaux

**Auteur :** Moi seule, Kitsu Y. de mon diminutif...

**Genre :** ...U.A (mais alors complet là! XD), fantastique (..science fiction voire même...), romance (hé oui, dans le YAOI...). Vous le voyez là, le genre?

**Rating :** M même si les lemons seront pour bien plus tard... quoique je peux m'arranger...

**Disclamer **: Alors! the GazettE; Miyawaki (12012), Miyavi; Teruki, Takuya, Kanon (Ancafe) et Mikaru, Denka (Dio - distraught overlord) ne sont pas à moi. Je n'ai pas non plus déposer de réclamations... c'est pas la peine je pense...

**Pairings :** Heu... Si vous voulez le savoir avant, dites le et j'éditerais ^^

**Note : **Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que je n'ai que ce prologue d'écrit pour le moment. Cette fanfiction sera plus un passe temps qu'autre chose, mais je la finirais ! Car je tiens beaucoup à l'idée.

Autre chose : le pronom 'elle' dans la première partie concerne un être pourtant masculin. Mais comme il s'agit de 'la créature', je continue d'utiliser 'elle'. Vous comprendrez mieux en lisant. Dernier point : mes chapitres seront, bien entendu, plus longs que ce prologue.

**Note 2 :** Le premier chapitre et ceux qui s'en suivront risquent d'être longs à venir. Pour le moment, il n'y a que cela d'écrit. J'ai pas mal d'autres projets en cours, dont la séquelle de 'Le jeu dévoile les vices' donc je ne m'y consacrerais vraiment que pendant les vacances de la zone B ( 18 Avril). Mais rassurez vous, je ne l'abandonnerais certainement pas! Merci

**Prologue**

O°o°o°o°O

La pierre étincelant sous les rayons lunaires entre ses doigts joueurs, projetant des reflets violets sur sa peau pâle, la créature admirait la couverture noire du ciel. Une nuit sans étoiles comme toutes les dernières depuis plusieurs Lunes…

Les êtres vivants dans ce grand lac scintillant se demandaient de plus en plus fréquemment quand viendrait le moment où les myriades de petits astres se montreraient à nouveau, perçant cette terrible obscurité que seule la Lune semblait vouloir affronter.

Le joyau échappa d'entre les phalanges blanches de la créature. A l'instant même où il toucha l'eau, pénétrant sa surface, un long cri déchirant comme seul son espèce pouvait produire brisa le lourd silence de la nuit. Elle leva les yeux de l'endroit où sombrait à présent sa pierre et les dirigea vers la provenance de cette plainte.

Une larme, une seule, coula doucement le long de sa joue. Se maudissant sur sa propre faiblesse, elle alla la noyer au milieu des eaux sombres du lac ; filant à travers les eaux ténébreuses, sans prendre garde aux quelques bancs de poissons encore éveillés qu'elle séparait sur son chemin.

Ses quelques semblables qui survivaient encore à leur terrible situation l'accueillirent sans sourire. Une main se tendit vers la créature, laissant passer au travers de ses longs doigts une chaîne d'argent. Elle tire dessus, les doigts s'écartèrent et la pierre pourpre fut rattachée au cou de sa propriétaire.

Toutes les neufs s'observèrent durant de longues minutes, déplorant sans un bruit la perte de leur dixième congénère. Un courant plus fort que les autres les fit réagir et, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, elles se séparèrent en évitant de mettre entre eux trop de distance, portées par les flots qui les entouraient.

Lorsque le Soleil se lèvera, -s'il le fait, comme on l'espère à chaque nouvelle aube- elles pourront partir à la recherche de la pierre de leur défunte amie. Et, une fois qu'elles l'auront, la détruiront pour assurer un repos doux et éternel à sa porteuse.

O°o°o°o°O

Entre ses draps, l'homme n'avait de cesse de se retourner. Tellement de problèmes l'assaillaient ces derniers temps. A croire que tous les éléments avaient décidé de ne pas les laisser en paix, lui et le village qu'il tentait de protéger. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa propre tâche, à la base. Mais son statut malgré tout assez important lui permettait de remettre en place les quelques décisions que prenaient le chef du village. Décisions qui n'avaient aucun sens ni but précis. Qui existaient seulement histoire de dire que le dirigeant était là et qu'on lui devait respect.

Le blond soupira en s'étirant pour la énième fois dans son lit. Il se redressa, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et chercha à tâtons, sur sa table de chevet, un verre d'eau qui aurait dû se trouver là. Seulement, il ne rencontra qu'une bougie froide et son livre. Un soupir excédé sortit à nouveau d'entre ses lèvres quand il se souvint du pourquoi de cette absence du récipient. Cela avait rapport direct avec le problème concernant les éléments.

Depuis quelques semaines, -à vrai dire, depuis la disparition soudaine des étoiles- le village qui, autrefois, regorgeait de ressources et jouissait d'une abondance sans limites se retrouvait presque affamé et assoiffé. Comme si l'obscurité du ciel contre laquelle la Lune ne parvenait pas à rivaliser infectait ce qui leur permettait de vivre. Car, à présent, ils survivaient plus qu'autre chose. Les eaux du puit étaient, du jour au lendemain, devenues d'une étrange couleur, à mi-chemin entre le vert et le bleu. La terre ne se laissait plus travailler. Partout, elle se fissurait, se craquelait, laissant entrevoir sa profonde sécheresse. Dès que l'on en prenait entre les doigts, elle devenait poussière jaunâtre fuyant en compagnie des vents devenus violents. De ce fait, les récoltes ne tenaient plus qu'aux quelques maigres réserves qu'ils avaient. Tellement habitués à ne jamais manquer de quoique ce soit, les habitants n'avaient pas cru bon, dans le passé, de s'attarder à garder beaucoup de vivres de côté.

De plus, même le bétail et autres animaux leur servant à se nourrir semblait empoisonnés. Chaque animal succombait à quelques maladies étranges jusqu'ici inconnues et que l'on ne parvient toujours pas à comprendre. A ces bêtes succédaient, dans la mort, d'abord les enfants. Petits êtres si fragiles que les mères ne parvenaient plus à protéger ou à nourrir, tant ils étaient nombreux dans la plupart des foyers. Puis, venaient à clore leur yeux pour l'éternité les habitants ayant vu passer le plus grand nombre de saisons. La médecine, sans ressources et surtout sans eau qui en était la première, ne pouvait presque rien pour eux.

Il arrivait parfois, tant le village isolé craignait de se voir disparaître, que l'on émit l'idée de faire bouillir et manger les cadavres. Mais ceux qui proposaient cette solution étaient ceux dont la famille n'avait pas été touchée. Une fois que le malheur les frappait à leur tour, ils n'osaient même plus y penser.

C'est dire si leur désespoir était grand et continuait de s'accroître…

A ces morts à l'intérieur du village se trouvaient celles causées à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Ou du moins, une mort supposée car, en vérité, ils ne faisaient que disparaître à tout jamais. Rien ne restait des malheureux. Ou plutôt si… un seul indice permettait de savoir qui faisait cela, et où. Il s'agissait des longues traînées de sang dans les eaux du lac, à l'autre bout de la forêt. Un sang qui s'échappait par la cascade et dont on voyait la couleur se dissiper lentement, ou brusquement, lorsque des poissons passaient à travers.

C'est cela, qui effrayait le plus le village.

Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ces créatures… elles faisaient parties des contes des enfants sous la forme de femmes magnifiques ; et du quotidien des parents pour lesquels il y avait là la matérialisation de leurs plus anciens cauchemars.

Les Nymphes… ces dévoreuses de corps et d'âmes qui vivaient dans le lac les faisaient frissonner. Contrairement à la version que l'on en donnait à nos enfants, il ne s'agissait pas tellement de belles femmes charmeuses… Certaines étaient des hommes et le nom de 'Nymphe' restait employé pour eux aussi.

A part ce détail, tout restait vrai. Leur amour pour le sang humain, leur aspect charismatique et leur aura envoûtante… Combien de fois un homme était revenu au village écorché, voire mutilé en hurlant qu'une de ces abominables créatures avait tenté de l'entraîner dans les profondeurs sans nom de ces eaux ? Celui là rapportait ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait vécu, toujours dans la même terreur.

Et malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y retourner un jour. Ce jour là, sa famille ne le voyait pas revenir et on le déplorait longuement, gardant un esprit de vengeance et de colère sourde. Puis les mères continuaient de recommander à leurs enfants de ne pas s'approcher des eaux du lac. Les enfants le rappelaient à leurs pères. Car si l'on croise un jour une Nymphe, que le miracle accepte de nous laisser lui échapper, on lui reviendra toujours.

Il s'agit du charme des Nymphes. Un charme auquel l'être humain ne peut se soustraire. Un charme qui emprisonne l'esprit et qui pousse le corps à revenir pour sa propre perte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur, titre, disclamer, genre :** voir prologue. Bah oui, ça sert à rien de le remettre, ne? XD

**Pairings :** ReitaxRuki, MiyavixMiyawaki et... je crois que c'est tout ce que je dévoile dans ce chapitre. Mais que je vous rassure, ce sera du 'tout yaoi' donc la situation actuelle d'Aoi ne durera pas ;p

**Note : **Pardon pour le retard -.-' Mais, honnêtement, pour cette fanfiction, le rythme restera celui-ci, désolée. Sauf si j'arrive à taper un chapitre par week end… Enfin ! Sachez, concernant la fanfiction que, si vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est normal et très volontaire XD Mais si ça vous dérange vraiment, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé ou un commentaire, je vous répondrais sans aucun doute. A part cela, chose importante : Les paroles en_ italique_ sont celles dites dans la langue des _Nymphes_, que les hommes ne comprennent donc pas. A savoir aussi, même si pour le moment ce n'est pas tellement nécessaire : j'ai choisis, comme la race de Nymphe que j'utilise ici est celle des Naïades, de ne donner ce nom qu'aux Nymphes féminines. Vous suivez ? Donc les êtres masculins seront appelés simplement 'Nymphes' et les êtres féminins 'Naïades'. Cependant, lorsque je fais un regroupement, ça restera 'Nymphes'. Comme lorsque l'on dit les 'hommes' en parlant du genre humain. Voilà donc et… merci de lire chaque note car elles seront toutes explicatives.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre un**

L'Aube naissante au loin laissait apparaître quelques rayons de Soleil timides qui n'osaient réchauffer la Terre. Elle restait froide, désespérément froide. Aujourd'hui encore, les paysans allaient en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi une telle apparence de sécheresse si la chaleur ne les atteignaient même pas ? Pourquoi tourmenter ainsi leurs pauvres familles qui, jusqu'ici, avaient vécus dans une grande prospérité ?

Les pensées de l'homme blond, assis sur le bord du puits, allaient en ce sens. Finalement, il n'avait encore pas dormi cette nuit. Le sommeil semblait toujours aussi décidé à le rejeter. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait pas tant de fatigue que cela. Il se sentait juste las, incroyablement las de se poser sans cesse les mêmes questions inutiles car sans réponses.

Il surveillait l'étoile du jour se lever, lui intimant intérieurement l'ordre de le faire. Les habitants sombraient déjà bien trop dans leurs sombres prévisions pour que leur plus grande crainte se réalise. Que se passera t-il lorsque le Soleil ne paraîtra plus du tout ? Il restait déjà de plus en plus bas dans le ciel…

Tellement concentré qu'il était, le jeune homme n'entendit guère les pas sur le sol sec qui se rapprochaient derrière lui. Il ne réalisa cette présence que lorsqu'un « bonjour » lui fut glissé à l'oreille. Il tourna la tête et l'autre fronça les sourcils. Cet air soucieux et ces cernes ne lui plaisaient pas.

«-Tu n'as encore pas dormi, n'est ce pas ?

-Hn…

-Et tu as mangé, au moins ?

-Oui.

-Quand, pour la dernière fois ? »

Le plus grand des deux blonds sembla réfléchir un instant en levant les yeux vers cette traîtresse de voûte céleste.

«-Hier…

-Hier quand ?

-…

-Reita !

-Hier midi, ne t'en fais pas.

-C'est bien. Et c'était quoi ?

-Tu vas me poser des questions encore longtemps ? Ça t'inquiète tant que ça ?

-Je t'aime donc oui, ça m'inquiète et ça me semble normal! Ensuite… réponds juste à celle-ci. Je ne te demanderais plus rien après.

-Promis ?

-Tu me connais, Reita. »

Le concerné acquiesça en souriant doucement. Sans doute son amant se préoccupait trop de lui, mais il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était en rien désagréable de sentir que l'on peut autant intéresser.

«…Du maïs, un épi. Et deux tomates. »

Son vis-à-vis souffla mais ne rajouta rien. De toute façon, par les temps courants, il était tout à fait impossible de se nourrir convenablement. Il avait tout de même ingurgité trois végétaux, mais c'était si peu lorsque l'on regardait la taille qu'avaient les tomates les plus mûres. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas non plus réalisable de manger de la viande. Il n'y en en avait plus. Ou du moins pas assez. Les éleveurs tentaient de garder leurs bêtes en vie d'en l'espoir qu'un troupeau renaisse.

Mais jusqu'ici, cet espoir, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, continuait de s'émietter comme une miche de pain sèche entre les doigts nerveux d'un vieux maréchal-ferrant.

Ceux-ci, en revanche, continuaient de travailler. Les chevaux semblaient plus résistants que le bétail et les trois quarts des habitants en possédaient encore. Mais pour combien de temps ?

En ces lieux, tout tournait autour de cette même notion elle-même indéfinie : le temps. Il inspirait aujourd'hui un tel pessimisme. Encore combien de temps faudra t-il attendre que l'abondance reviennent ? Quand les âmes cesseront-elles de quitter si prématurément les corps ? Quand les étoiles reviendront-elles ? Quand est ce que les Nymphes stopperont leur massacre ? Lorsqu'une courageuse personne se désigne pour aller chercher de l'eau pure et potable au lac, encore combien de temps sera-t-elle certaine de tomber entre les griffes acérées de ces créatures ?

Les bras du plus jeune enlacèrent son aîné et il posa sa tête sur son épaule affaissée.

« Arrête de réfléchir, Rei'…. Je me fais vraiment du souci, et tu le sais en plus. »

Pour seule réponse, des lèvres douces mais rendues froides par le stress vinrent se poser contre les siennes. Ils soupirèrent en même temps et Reita se retira brusquement, comme si il avait été piqué par un quelconque insecte. Il laissa passer un instant et répondit à l'interrogation muette de son amant.

« Ruki… n'entends tu pas ? »

Le plus jeune tendit l'oreille, ignorant les bruits du village qui sortait doucement du pays des rêves pour revenir à son cauchemar devenu quotidien. Il se doutait bien que ce dont Reita voulait parler provenait de la forêt.

Un chant doux et triste lui parvint, comme une invitation à une marche funèbre. Les Nymphes, certainement. On les soupçonnait de plus en plus de se déchirer entre elles, car ce type de chants devenait fréquent. Ainsi que le liquide grisâtre qu'était leur sang qui apparaissaient souvent aux pêcheurs, dérivant sur l'eau claire du lac au gré des courants. Peut être subissaient-elles aussi de tels problèmes…

« Et si nous n'étions pas les seuls à souffrir ? »

Cette voix plus profonde que celle des deux blonds les fit se retourner. Un jeune homme plus grand qu'eux, aux longs cheveux bruns, s'avançait dans leur direction, en regardant distraitement le décor désolant de l'espèce humaine dans son état pitoyable autour de lui. Il s'arrêta en prenant appuis sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

«-Ce que je veux dire, à vos mines stupéfaites, c'est que… Avez-vous seulement songé que les Nymphes pouvaient aussi pâtir de l'absence des étoiles ? Après tout, d'après chacune de nos légendes se rapportant à elles, elles y sont liées et…

-Mais on s'en fout de ces monstres ! » le coupa durement Reita, emporté par une colère soudaine. Le brun haussa un sourcil.

«-Il s'en prennent à nous et tu oses leur manifester quelque compassion ? Dois-je te rappeler ce qui a tué ton enfant ?

-Reita… »

Ruki posa doucement la main sur le bras de son aîné pour lui demander implicitement de s'arrêter là, mais il était trop tard. Le cœur d'Aoi avait pris un coup. Et celui-ci faisait entrer par l'entaille provoquée, un courant d'air glacial.

Oui, ces créatures lui avaient volé son enfant, son fils unique et si jeune. Elles avaient été jusqu'à monter sur terre pour l'emporter. Sa mère avait laissé un instant le petit se reposer sous un arbre tandis qu'elle allait cueillir quelques fruits, dans la forêt, non loin du lac mais tout de même assez pour assurer une certaine sécurité. Pourtant, tout ce que la mère trouva en revenant à l'arbre, ce ne furent que de longues trainées de sang, tandis que les derniers cris d'agonies du jeune enfant qu'elle n'avaient perçus semblaient encore résonner dans l'air frais.

Le jeune enfant… Oui, il était si jeune. Il n'allait pas tarder à fêter ses trois ans, d'ailleurs. Seulement, il n'est pas possible de blâmer la pauvre mère accablée par cette perte. Elle n'était pas la seule à laisser son fils sans surveillance. Ce jour là, lorsqu'elle revint au village seule, en larmes et les mains pleines de sang d'avoir tenté de faire revivre sa chair par de déchirantes prières, personne ne se posa de questions. Tous avaient compris. Surtout ce pauvre jeune père, que le fait de se dire que son propre enfant ne lui reviendrait jamais, affligeait. Aoi s'était alors renfermé dans un mutisme que personne n'avait jamais connu à cet homme si enthousiaste et optimiste à chaque nouveau jour. Cela avait duré son temps, puis la parole lui était revenue, petit à petit, comme le deuil de son fils se faisait.

Depuis, et au grand dam de sa fiancée –car ils n'étaient pas encore mariés-, il avait déclaré que plus jamais il n'aurait d'enfant. Il ne voulait plus souffrir ou faire souffrir si c'était à lui-même qu'il devait arriver quelque chose.

La voix de Reita vint le sortir de ses funestes pensées.

«-Aoi… excuse moi, je me suis emporté.

-Ce n'est rien. » et il tourna les talons.

O°o°o°o°O

Au milieu des éclaboussures d'eau scintillantes au Soleil, brillaient de longues mèches blondes et d'autres rousses. Plus loin, assis sur la berge, deux créatures aux cheveux noirs discutaient tout en montrant certaines plantes. Un brun les rejoignit, se mouvant gracieusement entre les courants, puis fut happé vers le fond lorsqu'il toucha l'herbe verte. Il remonta bientôt à la surface, rapidement rejoint par un autre aux cheveux chocolat qui reçut une tape derrière la tête. Sur un rocher, trois dernières les observaient. Leurs éclats de rire et leur aura vive prêtaient à se tromper sur leur véritable situation.

Qui pourrait croire que, derrière de tels sourires, se cachait la peur de la mort ? Crainte permanente d'avoir pour dernière vision de ce monde l'arme les emportant vers un sommeil douloureux mais libérateur, et sans fin.

Du moins, il serait plus juste de parler ainsi de la malédiction de la grande faucheuse pour les hommes.

Car pour les Nymphes, tuer le corps ne signifie pas en libérer l'âme… Leur enveloppe charnelle, même des plus déchiquetées, gardera en elle la conscience de ce qui l'entoure, et la souffrance.

Un sifflement perçant retentit à travers les branches des arbres et le regard des six créatures distraites se tourna vers les trois autres bienveillantes. Les lèvres du roux formèrent un mot qui mit en alerte ses compagnes. Elles se faufilèrent toutes entre les eaux, guettant ce qui se passerait à la surface. Des voix atténuées par la profondeur leur parvinrent, ainsi que des ombres qui leur paraissaient à cet instant des plus menaçantes mais aussi, souvent, providentielles. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elles puissent sortir de cette nouvelle attaque sans perte.

O°o°o°o°O

Les pieds d'un brun se prirent dans les ronces, déchirant le tissu formant son pantalon. Il pesta contre lui-même, autant pour cette maladresse que pour avoir eu la mauvaise idée d'acquiescer à l'idée émise par Reita et Aoi.

Ce dernier, qui manifestait pourtant une envie évidente de vouloir en savoir plus sur ces créatures, se retrouvait à dire qu'il fallait les exterminer… 'Exterminer', c'était le verbe parfaitement approprié, au vu des armes emmenées. Il aurait été question d'une chasse à l'ours, ça aurait certainement été pareil.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du lac, prenant tout de même soin de garder leurs distances avec la surface de celui-ci. Les rires qu'ils avaient pu percevoir quelques instants plus tôt ne sonnaient plus, pas plus que des chants ou autres. Le silence environnant, bien que percé parfois par le bruissement des feuilles au passage d'un écureuil ou le court sifflement d'un oiseau, en devenait angoissant. C'était le genre de silence qui indique que quelque chose va se passer, que ça ne va pas durer.

Reita se plaça devant ses cinq autres compagnons en posant le doigt contre ses lèvres pour leur confier d'éviter au maximum le moindre son. Il désigna ensuite son amant et un jeune homme blond caché derrière un autre aux cheveux noirs. Il leur indiqua d'aller se poser un peu plus loin, dans les branches d'un arbre. Ainsi, il espérait leur épargner le moindre mal. Ils étaient tous deux les plus faibles du groupe, et pas du tout aptes à se défendre en cas de problème. Mieux valait leur laisser la stratégie lorsqu'elle était nécessaire.

Ruki et Miyawaki montèrent donc le long d'un haut chêne à quelques pas de là, sous les yeux attentifs de Miyavi qui craignait pour son blond. Celui-ci avait tendance à être un peu trop impulsif et si les choses se corsaient, il risquait de vouloir s'en mêler mais étant donné que ça donnerait pas grand-chose…

Teruki, retirant les dernières épines de son pantalon à présent déchiré, se rapprocha du bord et se pencha en espérant distinguer des formes dans cette eau devenue sombre. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement et comme ils le pouvaient le fond, mais il ne vit rien. Il se redressa donc et s'écarta, légèrement surpris dans un sens qu'on n'ait pas tenté de s'en prendre à lui.

«-Reita, je ne vois rien. Mais elles n'ont pas pu partir, pas vrai ?

-Ce serait étonnant…

- Elles ne survivraient pas assez longtemps hors de l'eau pour rattraper le prochain fleuve.

-Ce sont tes recherches qui te permettent de dire cela, Aoi ?

-En effet…

-Alors, que fait-on Reita ?

-On attend. Elles nous entendent sûrement…

-Alors, en gros, c'est à celui qui craquera le premier ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Seulement, moi, j'ai pas l'intention de rester là jusqu'à ce soir, j'ai autre chose à faire ! Mon commerce fonctionne encore !»

Sur ces mots, Miyavi se plaça à l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre brun quelques minutes plus tôt, puis s'agenouilla. Il avança sa main tremblante vers la surface de l'eau et commença à 'jouer' avec celle-ci, souhaitant attirer l'attention des créatures qui devraient se trouver dans ce lac. A un moment, ne constatant aucune réaction, il retira ses chaussures et se glissa dans l'eau froide. Reita regardait faire le maréchal-ferrant en sentant une sorte d'inquiétude mêlée à de la peur monter en lui. Serait ce son instinct de chasseur qui le prévenait ? Cependant, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Seul son souffle qui s'accélérait trahissait ce sentiment. Et force était de constater que le mutisme des autres traduisait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état.

Dans l'eau, le brun stoppa soudainement chacun de ses mouvements, les yeux fixés sur un point au loin. Le rose habituel de ses joues avait déserté son visage devenu livide. Ce changement n'avait pas échappé à Miyawaki qui s'inquiéta davantage.

« Miyavi… ? »

Aucune réponse audible ne lui parvint. Les yeux du brun bougèrent pour rencontrer les siens et une main aux longs ongles noirs se glissa sur son torse immobile, déchirant le tissu blanc sur son passage.

« Bon sang, Miyavi ! »

Teruki fut le premier à réagir, il accourut vers son ami figé mais ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'un visage orné de deux yeux noirs perçants apparut de derrière le dos de Miyavi. Que fallait-il faire à présent ? Ils n'avaient pas été assez prudents… Ou du moins, le maréchal-ferrant ne l'avait pas été.

Le grand blond se décida et, entraînant Aoi avec lui, il attrapa un poignard à dents tandis que le brun sortait une longue dague retenue à sa hanche. Il déposa au préalable son carquois dans l'herbe et lança à Teruki l'épée qu'il avait laissée sur le sol. Il songea un instant que Miyavi avait son arme sur lui et qu'il serait mauvais que ces créatures l'aient entre les mains… si elles savaient comment l'utiliser. Il possédait la seule arme à feu et il fallait qu'il fasse l'idiot !

Entre temps, les yeux de Miyavi s'étaient fermés et son corps s'étant complètement relâché. La Nymphe l'avait entraîné plus loin mais ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de plonger, ce qui soulageait légèrement le cœur du plus grand blond assis entre les branches. Cependant, elle s'était trop éloignée pour être atteinte par les armes que tenaient les hommes.

«-Aoi !!

-Oui, j'y pensais figures toi, inutile de crier comme si j'étais au village voisin !

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ?

-Tu crois que j'ai l'esprit à plaisanter ?! »

Tout en parlant, le brun avait récupéré son arc. Il le banda et s'apprêtait à tirer sur celle qui tenait son ami lorsqu'une seconde tête émergea de l'eau. La surprise passée, il visa la nouvelle venue mais son geste se trouva suspendu de lui-même lorsqu'elle se retourna vers eux.

Contrairement à l'autre, la profonde teinte de ses yeux était pourpre. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs, un visage féminin que seule l'absence de poitrine trahissait, et un collier autour de son cou dont la pierre semblait puiser sa couleur dans son regard curieux.

Malgré toute sa volonté, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir. Ces yeux dans les siens lui donnaient l'impression de le clouer sur place, lui interdire le moindre mouvement. Quand Reita s'en rendit compte, il se mit à réfléchir rapidement, cherchant une solution. Lui ne savait pas tirer à l'arc, Teruki non plus et, de toute façon, celui-ci était gaucher puisque son épaule droite ne fonctionnait plus depuis qu'elle avait été brisée par un monstre, bien des années plus tôt.

En fait… Il n'y avait que Ruki qui en était capable, Miyawaki n'étant qu'un adepte des armes à feu. Il se mordit un instant la lèvre et s'approcha de Aoi en soupirant, lui retirant l'arme des mains. Il l'aiderait plus tard, ce n'était pas aussi urgent que le cas de Miyavi pour le moment. Il était tombé sous le charme des Nymphes mais tant qu'il ne se jetait pas de lui-même entre leurs griffes, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Il fit descendre son amant qui se mit en place, ajustant l'arc. Ruki encocha ensuite une flèche mais une voix l'arrêta, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, ni d'où elle venait exactement.

«-_Lâche le, Kai… Nous n'en avons pas encore besoin._

-_Quand bien même, ils nous attaquaient…_

-_Je sais. Lâche-le._

-_Bien, Mikaru._ »

Les yeux noirs de la créature changèrent de couleur, redevenant rouges, comme à leur origine. Ses longs ongles noirs revinrent à la hauteur de ses doigts, s'éclaircissant eux aussi. Et, sous les yeux ébahis des hommes qui restaient sur leurs gardes, elle ramena l'être captif entre ses bras au bord de l'eau, tout en restant caché dans son dos. Rien ne prouvait que ces humains n'allaient pas le blesser alors qu'elle avait leur ami contre elle.

Kai déposa Miyavi sur l'herbe avant de disparaître rapidement sous l'eau. Le châtain resta à observer les humains s'occuper du blessé. Elle vit les joues de Miyawaki accueillir ses propres larmes à la vue du liquide noir visqueux qui s'échappait avec le sang de la blessure de son amant.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle plongea et remontait bientôt avec une sorte d'algue à la main. En tentant de manifester le moins de crainte possible, elle se rapprocha du groupe qui ne lui accordait, fort heureusement, aucune attention. Elle déposa ce qu'elle tenait près d'eux et commença à se retirer, toujours sans bruit mais une exclamation de la part d'Aoi qui la fixait maintenant l'arrêta. Elle était trop près et c'était trop dangereux d'aller vers eux pour leur parler. Elle se contenta donc de le faire de là où elle était, tandis qu'une Nymphe brune aux yeux jaunes, visiblement masculine, arriva près d'elle, comme pour assurer sa sécurité pendant cette prise de parole.

«_La plante…_ Hm, la plante que j'ai déposée… il faut la faire bouillir et l'appliquer rapidement sur la blessure. Le poison sera absorbé par la substance et il n'y aura plus qu'à rincer à l'eau claire... »

Les hommes se regardèrent, cherchant à comprendre ce geste. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un nouveau poison puisque, de toute façon, si il restait ainsi, Miyavi allait succomber et eux n'avait pas la médecine appropriée à ce venin. De plus, le simple fait d'entendre une de ces créatures parler leur langage les troublait plus ou moins légèrement.

Mikaru tira le châtain par l'épaule, lui signifiant qu'ils devaient replonger car ils n'étaient, après tout, pas en sécurité. L'autre acquiesça et fut à nouveau stoppée dans son élan par Aoi.

« Attendez ! Vous… Vous avez un nom ? Tous les deux… »

Les Nymphes se regardèrent et le brun hocha la tête, le châtain ouvrit donc la bouche sur cette autorisation.

«-S'il vous plaît, déjà, c'est 'toutes les deux'. Nous avons beau être des êtres masculins, nous n'en restons pas moins des Nymphes… Nous avons un nom, chacune d'entre nous.

-… Et… et quel est-il ? Vous concernant.

-...Vous êtes humains… »

Elle replongea, suivit de Mikaru, laissant l'homme brun méditer sur cette réponse. Elle n'était pas difficile à comprendre, certes. Mais son esprit ne parvenait à rien d'autre qu'à repasser le son de cette voix et ce visage dans sa tête…

Intérieurement, quelque chose lui soufflait que, pour lui, il était peut être déjà trop tard. S'il avait vraiment succombé, que fallait-il qu'il fasse ?

Au bout d'un moment au cours duquel Reita l'avait vivement secoué et giflé, il secoua la tête, se rappelant que sa fiancée l'attendait, inquiète. Et aussi que elle, il en était certain, il l'aimait.

Le groupe rentra le plus vite possible au village, tentant de ne pas causer trop de mal à Miyavi. A présent, il allait falloir jouer le tout pour le tout et suivre les conseils de la créature, bien que cela restait risqué. Mais, après tout, pouvait-ce vraiment être pire concernant le jeune maréchal-ferrant ?

* * *

**.: A suivre :.**

Hé bien, je n'ai qu'un seul souhait : que cela vous ait plu ! Mais est ce le cas ? Car même si seul le prologue a été jusqu'ici posté, cette fic ne suscite que très peu de réactions… je la fais pour le plaisir, certes, mais je suis pas obligée de la publier XD Juste pour vous dire que, critique comme éloges, j'accueille tout. J'ai pas mal de hits alors… je vous laisse si neutre que ça ?

Là-dessus, je vous remercie de votre lecture et vous dit à bientôt !

PS : **Azra**... si, il était là XD Et depuis le début (je veux dire dans le prologue). Sachez que Mikaru n'est pas celui qui empêche Aoi de tirer! Lorsque Mikaru parle, ce qui stoppe Ruki, on ne le voit pas!

**Museelo** : Les Nymphes sont, en gros, celles qui les empêche d'aller chercher de l'eau claire au lac, vu qu'ils n'en n'ont plus dans leur puits. Elles sont dangereuses. Après, c'est peut être moi qui ne comprend pas ce que tu veux me dire. Le gamin de trois ans, c'était celui de Aoi et de sa fiancée. Et puis... posté vite? O.o Moi je trouve que j'ai été plutôt longue enfin bon XD Mais je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! Kisu! Et n'hésite pas si t'as d'autres questions, en revanche... si tu pouvais me laisser ton adresse mail la prochaine fois si t'en pose (des questions), parce que... bah sinon je continuerais de répondre là XD Ou alors si t'es sur le site, bah je t'ai pas trouvée --' Enfin, d'un autre côté, ça peut permettre en même temps de répondre à des questions que se poseraient d'autres personnes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **En commençant à taper ce troisième chapitre, je savais qu'il fallait que je vous explique quelque chose mais maintenant qu ej'ai terminé, je ne sais plus ce dont il s'agissait, pardonnez moi. J'éditerais si ça me revient…

**EDIT : **Hé oui, ça m'est revenu pendant la nuit! XD ... enfin, si c'était bien ça --' Donc, c'est juste que les noms de Selena et Cérès viennent de Azra-sama qui a de bonnes sources XD j'aime ton livre. Donc Selena est d'origine grecque et Cérès de... _recherche dans les historiques de conversations... _c'est médiéval. Le prénom que l'on a trouvé pour la fiancée d'Aoi, qu'on ne verra pas dans ce chapitre, ne sera pas choisit au hasard XD et celui de leur enfant décédé et ben... il a deux lettres sur trois qui sont dans le prénom d'Aoi. Et c'est aussi celui d'un des membres d'Alice Nine mais j'ai aps faiit exprès, j'y avais pas pensé XD

Sinon, je précise que c'est –peut être mais presque certainement- le dernier chapitre avant… le sept Juin. Donc d'ici six semaines, en gros. Peut être en écrirais je un au moment des ponts, je l'ignore. En attendant, merci beaucoup de lire ce second chapitre (même si il ne va pas vous apporter grand chose --')! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

Douleur…

C'est ce qu'il sentait résonner dans tout son être, dès qu'une simple pensée avait l'audace de traverser son esprit. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une pensée… Et cette courageuse n'avait apporté, avant de sombrer, qu'un seul mot : mal.

Oh oui, il avait terriblement mal. Mais où, il n'en savait rien. Ça semblait venir autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur de son corps. Non pas ses organes ou autres éléments de chair, de sang et d'eau le composant… Mais plutôt comme si c'était son âme qui avait subit une dure blessure dont elle cicatrisait difficilement, se fatiguant et imposant à l'esprit de ne laisser échapper aucun songe.

Brûlant…

Ce qui passait sur son ventre était brûlant. Et pâteux… humide et ça provoquait des tiraillements sur sa peau. Il entendit vaguement des voix mais ne chercha pas à réfléchir. Il ne fallait pas, c'était douloureux.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, un sommeil profond l'entraîna aux limites de la subconscience.

A côté du lit où il reposait, un brun soupira. Il plongea à nouveau le linge blanc dans l'écuelle qui contenait une substance dense que le tissu imprégnait pourtant. Il en étala à nouveau sur la blessure et attendit un instant. Il fut soulagé quand, au bout de quelques minutes, il ne constatait toujours aucun suintement de liquide noir. La plaie de son ami redevenait donc banale, et était hors de danger car cela, il savait bien le soigner.

On frappa à la porte et l'homme émit un grognement, signifiant que l'inconnu pouvait entrer. Un corps androgyne se faufila dans la sombre pièce qui n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies autour du lit du blessé, en cette froide soirée que les étoiles fuyaient encore. S'approchant de l'autre brun, il posa sa main fine sur son épaule et souffla :

«-Désolé d'arriver aussi tard, Teruki. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il n'y a plus de poison. Elles n'avaient pas menti.

-Pardon… Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolé. C'est…

-Tu peux ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ta soudaine fixation a failli nos coûter ?! La vie d'un ami ! Mince, Aoi, tu…

-Chut, calme toi… Il dort…

-…Oui, Tu as raison… » fit le médecin en reportant son regard sur le visage pâle du jeune maréchal-ferrant.

Aoi se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce mais il se retourna quand il fut à deux doigts de l'ouvrir, la main sur la poignée.

«-Je sais tout ça, Teru… C'est de ma faute si Miyavi a manqué de… Enfin, encore une fois, pardon et…

-Pourquoi tu as bloqué ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas tiré ? Tu aurais pu en avoir deux. »

L'androgyne soupira avant de répondre

«-Je n'en sais rien. Tu viens toi-même de le dire, j'ai bloqué. Et je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Si tant est que tu puisses y faire quelque chose.

-A quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » lança l'autre, fixant à nouveau son ami qui paraissait contrarié, un peu comme eux tous par ailleurs.

« -Teruki, je crois que… je me suis fait piéger.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça va faire dix jours et… J'ai cette envie irrépressible de retourner au lac, voire cette eau claire et pure mais surtout…

-Surtout ?

-Surtout pouvoir plonger à nouveau mon regard dans le sien, ressentir encore cette sensation d'être avalé par ses yeux pourpres. Je veux encore entendre sa voix, lui parler comme je l'avais fait, connaître son nom et toucher sa peau si je peux l'atteindre. Je veux qu'il… non, qu'elle m'entraîne au fond de ses eaux, de sentir ses griffes déchirer mon être, pouv-

-Stop, arrête !! » s'exclama son vis-à-vis, affolé.

«N'en dis pas plus pour ce soir, tais toi, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! » Il ignora le regard interrogateur et surpris de l'autre brun. « Rentre chez toi retrouver ta femme, aime la, fait lui l'amour comme pour la première fois et ne pense plus à ça ! Allez, dehors ! On en reparlera demain… »

L'autre acquiesça en arquant un sourcil puis sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit sombre rendu encore plus triste par l'aspect qui se faisait continuellement plus terne de la Lune.

Ne plus penser à ça, trouver autre chose pour occuper son esprit, mais ça lui était impossible ! Il ne faisait que ça, toujours songer à ce regard qui l'avait déstabilisé au point de laisser la mort tenter emmener l'un de ses amis sous ses yeux, n'avoir en tête que les sensations que procureraient les ongles empoisonnées de la créature sur sa peau, imaginer ce que lui procurerait celles de ses crocs pénétrant sa chair… Non, il devenait complètement fou ! Il voulait y retourner et se laisser aller à tous ces fantasmes que la simple image renvoyée par son esprit le faisait frissonner.

Et il avait beau tenter de se persuader qu'il ne s'était pas laissé influencer par le charme des Nymphes, il lui fallait bien regarder la réalité en face.

Il allait donc attendre que les jours passent, ignorant les nuits qui ne gardaient ce nom que grâce à l'absence de lumière naturelle et suivre les conseils du médecin.

Seulement, il ne pouvait rien faire à propos de ces derniers. Regagner son foyer, d'accord… mais sa fiancée ? Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, mettant le village en alerte lorsque certains virent le corps inerte de Miyavi dans les bras de Reita, il se surprenait à ne plus désirer sa femme, ni même lui prêter beaucoup d'attention. Les premiers jours, il avait mit cela sur le compte du choc d'avoir été incapable de défendre des personnes qu'il aimait.

Mais encore une fois, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était cette créature aux cheveux blonds qui renvoyaient au Soleil ses rayons chaleureux mais agressifs, aux yeux brillants d'une couleur étrangère et au visage dessiné par des traits fins, encore plus que les siens.

Ô Dieu, cette Nymphe… Il la voulait. Il la voulait contre lui, lui contre elle, peu importait ! Se faire dévorer, sentir la douleur de ses propres membres arrachés, son sang s'échapper de son corps qui deviendrait encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée… Ces idées lui plaisaient plus qu'elles ne l'effrayaient.

Un léger râle sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'il pensait à cela, sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

Pour le peu de conscience libre qui lui restait, il devenait complètement fou. Et c'était cette part d'esprit qui le retenait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Ou plutôt dans les bras de ces créatures. Il secoua fortement la tête, voulant chasser de sa tête toutes ces images qui, bien malgré sa volonté, faisait monter en lui une adrénaline incroyable.

Peut être allait-il donner du plaisir à sa fiancée ce soir… Il lui fallait évacuer sa tension physique et, accessoirement, cesser de telles pensées !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire , s'ajouta t-il mentalement alors qu'il entrait dans son habitation. Elle l'attendait là, à genoux dans le couloir. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, elle leva les yeux vers lui, le saluant. Puis elle se releva, l'aidant à se dévêtir.

Et lui, il ne cessait de penser à cette Nymphe. Les mots que prononçait la jeune femme, des mots doux et remplis d'amour qui lui étaient destinés, ne lui parvenait pas. Intérieurement, il s'en sentit brièvement honteux mais ce sentiment disparu rapidement. Cependant, il revint quand elle lui donna à manger, s'installant en face de lui. Un silence quasi parfait, seulement troublé par le bruit de ses couverts et de sa gorge lorsqu'il qui avalait, planait dans la pièce jusqu'au moment où elle décida de le briser, son visage se fendant d'un large sourire sincère et amoureux.

«Aoi, mon chéri, je voudrais te demander quelque chose… »

Il ne réagit pas, continuant de picorer dans son assiette, sans grand appétit. Il lui importait juste de chasser toujours les mêmes images qui s'entassaient derrière ses yeux noirs. Il la laissa continuer sans lui accorder le moindre signe.

« Ecoute mon cœur, je sais que tu souffres encore de la disparition de Nao mais… »

Il frémit à l'entente du prénom de son fils, les souvenirs douloureux remplacèrent le doux visage de la créature sous ses paupières un instant, puis repartirent en même temps que la parole revenait à sa fiancée.

« Mais j'aimerais que tu me fasse à nouveau un enfant ! … Voilà, c'est dit. »

Il y a deux semaines, cette simple phrase l'aurait poussé à s'étouffer avec le peu de nourriture qu'il y avait dans son assiette et à piquer une colère noire. A présent, ça ne lui faisait plus rien… Elle voulait un autre fils ? Pourquoi pas. Elle voulait encore souffrir ? A sa guise. Elle voulait avoir cette impression de tout perdre à nouveau, quand ça se reproduira ? Si elle le désire. Aoi n'avait plus vraiment de volonté de ce côté-là. Il lui donnerait ce qu'elle demande…

Après tout, il n'allait pas tarder à mourir, non ? Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à cette envie qui le tenaillait de retourner là bas, ce si bel enfer, la prison de son âme.

Et ce fut toujours axé sur ce type de pensées qui, dans un sens pourtant, le réjouissait, qu'il offrit cette nuit là, à celle qui partageait sa vie, l'espoir d'être à nouveau mère.

O°o°o°o°O

A cette heure ci, comme à son habitude, elle chantait. Et son chant fut bientôt rejoint par un autre. Cette seconde venue s'installa sur le rocher aux côtés de la première, gardant ses pieds minces dans l'eau, les agitant un peu comme pour assurer la musicalité avec le petit clapotis créé.

Plus loin, assis sur la berge, un bras passé autour de ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, un brun les écoutait tout en gardant un œil sur elles. De son autre main, elle amenait parfois à ses lèvres un harmonica fait de végétaux simples et émettait quelques notes. Un renard et sa petite famille vinrent rapidement se creuser une couche temporaire dans la mousse de l'arbre contre lequel elle était installée. Attendrie par ce spectacle pourtant habituel, elle releva bien vite les yeux sur les deux Naïades qui avaient cessé leur chant.

Et pour cause, elles avaient disparues. Sur le coup, le brun ne paniqua pas. Sans doute ses deux amies avaient-elles décidé de replonger sans qu'il n'y ait prêté attention.

Mais elle changea bien vite d'avis lorsque Mikaru remonta, l'air visiblement inquiet. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle avant d'accrocher son regard à celui du brun.

«-Kanon… Où sont-elles ?

-… Je pensais qu'elles étaient redescendues. Après tout, il se fait tard.

-Je ne les aies pas vues ! »

A ces mots, Kanon avala bruyamment sa salive. Il n'était pas possible qu'elles se soient faites attraper, on les aurait entendues crier ! Et l'eau semblait toujours aussi paisible… Un roux la troubla, nageant vers Mikaru. L'autre brun baissa la tête en la saluant.

« Denka… »

Cette dernière lui rendit son salut et pris l'être qu'elle aimait entre ses bras, déposa ses lèvres rouges au creux de son cou. Le chef –car Mikaru est celle qui les dirige- en soupira d'aise, mais se ressaisit vite en se rendant compte que le problème n'était pas encore réglé.

Il ne le fut d'ailleurs que quelques secondes plus tard quand le fameux cri 'attendu' retentit. Il appelait le nom de 'Hyde' d'une façon désespérée. Celle-ci fit bientôt surface mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Elles n'avaient pas réagit… Encore une fois elles perdaient deux compagnes mais n'avaient rien fait pour l'éviter. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas Uruha qui culpabilisait, car elle restait au fond du lac avec Kai, mais Kanon. Elle était certaine, pourtant, qu'il ne s'était rien passé à cet endroit. Et puis, il y aurait eu des éléments montrant une récente agitation. Mais là, rien !

Denka comprit l'agitation intérieure de son amie et s'empressa de s'approcher d'elle et de l'attirer dans l'eau, l'emportant dans une douce étreinte. Elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux, chuchotant pour la rassurer qu'elle n'était en rien fautive, tout comme leur compagne blonde qui n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé non plus. Mais qui, pourtant, avait tout pris sur elle. Le roux la berça doucement, se laissant glisser vers le fond.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute… tu veillais sur elles, elles ont échappées à ta vigilance un instant et sont parties… Crois moi, Kanon, il n'y a pas lieu de culpabiliser. Ce sont elles qui ont été imprudentes. »

Puis, arrivées au fond, elle la lâcha et s'adressa à Kai, un peu étonnée, ayant auparavant tourné sur elle-même, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

«-Où est donc passée Uruha ? C'est dangereux, il vient d'y avoir une attaque.

-Partie chercher la pierre de Selena, et celle de Cérès, pour que l'on puisse les détruire.

-Donc c'était bien Cérès qui… Elle a… »

Celle qui venait de parler, Hyde, ne put finir sa phrase. Un sanglot étouffa sa voix. Après ses amies, son amour la quittait… Combien de temps tout cela allait-il durer ? Combien de temps allaient-elles encore rester ici à s'exposer à leurs ennemis naturels avant de pouvoir partir vers des lieux où on les attendait, loin de cet endroit périlleux ? Combien allaient encore y laisser leur corps, puis leur âme lorsque l'on détruirait leur pierre ? Combien, combien, combien ?!

Elles n'étaient déjà plus que sept ici, à présent. A quoi bon prendre racine dans ce lac et se risquer, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, à terminer dans la gueule acérée d'un de ces monstres affamés… Et qui allait être la prochaine ? Elle ironisa intérieurement en se disant que, de toute façon, elles n'étaient plus à ça près !

Puis, préférant éviter d'amener ce sujet dans la conversation, et surtout d'avoir à être consolée par Denka qui semblait être préoccupée par le sort de tout le monde à la fois, le brun chocolat se laissa emporter dans un courant non loin, jusqu'à atteindre une petite grotte de cristaux à la lueur apaisante.

Les autres le regardèrent faire sans intervenir, puis Mikaru prit la parole

« -Si Uruha est partie chercher les pierres, où est le jeune ?

-Je suis ici ! »

'Le jeune', c'était la Nymphe la moins âgée du groupe. Elle était née ici et ses parents l'y avaient laissée, repartant vers le Nord en compagnie de leurs cousines. Elle avait les cheveux roux, mais beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de Denka, et les yeux d'un vert à faire pâlir de jalousie les émeraudes. Pourtant, celle pendue à son cou ne semblait être altérée en rien par ce regard toujours pétillant, qui ne semblait soucieux de rien. Elle était un peu la protégée d'Uruha mais passait le plus clair de son temps avec celle qu'elle aimait et qui le lui rendait, Kanon.

De son côté, le châtain se laissa prudemment porter par les eaux qui l'entouraient, veillant à ce que chacun de ses gestes et déplacements soient le plus silencieux possibles. Elle avait déjà retrouvé la pierre de Cérès et l'avait doucement fissurée à l'aide de la sienne, puis brisée, la séparant en deux morceaux à présent ternes. Elle ne brillerait plus jamais.

Elle mit bientôt la main sur la deuxième, restant sur ses gardes, et se hâta de rejoindre les autres quand elle eut terminé. Mieux valait ne pas rester dans ce coin du lac ou c'était la fin en tant que repas assurée.

En la voyant revenir, Kai ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Elle l'avait laissée partir seule parce qu'elle le lui avait imploré, sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Maintenant, un peu de repos serait tout ce qu'il y aurait de plus bénéfique. Il fallait se préparer à affronter les épreuves que chaque jour qui succédait une nuit sans étoiles leur imposait.

Les Nymphes avaient toujours aidé la nature à grandir, à s'élever. Aujourd'hui, celle-ci semblait se rebeller contre elles. A moins que ça ne soit simplement la soudaine augmentation du nombre de monstres ou la brute disparition des étoiles…

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, tout ne se rapportait-il donc pas à cette même nature ?

Intérieurement, les Nymphes espéraient que non, que celle-ci continuait à les soutenir. Cependant, cela restait à prouver.

Et puis, de l'autre côté, il y avait les humains. Ceux qui veulent les exterminer, pour parler franchement. Il y a _les_ humains, puis _ces_ humains, et enfin _cet_ humain… ce n'était pas la première fois que le châtain charmait un humain pour l'emmener dans les profondeurs et mieux le tuer, non.

A ceci près que, cette fois ci, elle n'avait rien fait. Seulement oser le regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant, l'autre avait été, l'espace de quelques instants, comme sous son emprise.

Comme lorsque l'on tombait sous son charme.

L'homme brun aux yeux noirs aurait été suffisamment sensible pour succomber juste par un regard ? Impossible ! Ça ne l'était qu'avec les animaux. Même les enfants ou les jeunes filles ne se laissaient pas atteindre de la sorte.

Peut être y avait-il autre chose… peut être que l'améthyste que portait ce jeune homme au doigt avait contribué à forcer ce charme.

Oui, elle avait eu le temps de la voir. Pour ne pas dire que ses yeux avaient été complètement attirés vers cette pierre qui semblait aussi animée d'un souffle de vie que celle qu'elle portait au cou.

Machinalement, elle y porta sa main, caressant doucement la pierre pourpre qui scintillait sans prétention à travers les eaux. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora le visage de cet humain. Il avait voulu connaître leurs noms, et plus particulièrement le sien semblait-il.

Et quand bien même il aurait été sous le charme, jamais ces êtres n'avaient trouvé l'audace de leur adresser la parole. Puis les autres, avec lui ? Ils semblaient plus préoccupés par le sort de leur ami que par le fait qu'ils étaient là pour tuer son espèce.

Ceci aussi, c'était différent. D'ordinaire, dès qu'elles attrapaient un chasseur et qu'ils étaient en groupe, ceux-ci préféraient continuer de tenter de les abattre plutôt que de sauver celui qui allait mourir de leurs griffes…

C'est sur ces réflexions qu'Uruha s'endormit, continuant à s'interroger dans son sommeil que les doux remous de l'eau qui l'apaisaient encourageaient.

O°o°o°o°O

Cette fois ci, il dormait. D'un sommeil un peu agité, il est vrai, mais la présence de son amant à ses côtés l'avait aidé à trouver les bras de Morphée, et à s'y laisser emporter.

Réveillé par un sursaut plus brutal que les autres de celui qui rêvait, après plusieurs semaines d'insomnies, à ses côtés, Ruki ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se redressa un peu entre les draps et observa le visage contrarié de son blond qui marmonnait quelque chose en dormant.

Il sourit tendrement et remit en place quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'égaraient sur les paupières closes du bel endormi. Un soupir se fit entendre. Discret, mais envahissant la pièce plongée dans le silence de la nuit.

« Ruki… »

Ce dernier sourit un peu plus, penchant la tête sur le côté. Alors comme ça, il rêvait de lui ? Tant mieux, peut être parvenait-il enfin à penser à autre choses qu'aux besoins du village, et un peu plus à lui-même…

Le plus jeune tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle un pâle rayon de Lune passait. Malgré qu'il soit dégagé, le ciel restait vide. Et ce vide lui donnait un aspect menaçant.

Il resta un moment à le contempler, sans songer à rien.

Il avait appris à ne jamais penser au lendemain et à vivre l'instant présent.

Alors il n'y pensa pas et se rallongea aux côtés de son amant, collant son torse à son dos en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, son visage d'enfant dans la nuque du plus grand.

Il s'endormit avec son parfum, vers un sommeil sans rêve où il espérait trouver une nouvelle paix intérieure.

* * *

. : A suivre : .

Voilà donc maintenant vous devez commencer à vous y retrouver un peu… normalement… Ou alors c'est moi qui suis trop fatiguée pour me rendre compte que j'écris des choses abstraites. Ceci dit, n'hésitez pas sur les questions. Et sachez bien que je réponds sur le chapitre où elles ont été postées.

… Et, je sais que c'est moi qui l'aie voulu mais… ça devient difficile de toujours parler des Nymphes au féminin. Je me suis souvent rattrapée et corrigée.

Merci de votre lecture, et j'espère que vous suivrez encore cette fanfiction qui me tient tant à cœur !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Ne m'en voulez pas pour les 700 mots pour une histoire d'écureuils et de nuages XD Sinon, rien d'important.

Ah si ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une silhouette gracile et agile se hissa hors de l'eau, dessinant dans la nouvelle lumière orangée du Soleil sa forme parfaite, dégoulinante d'eau pure. Elle s'installa, toujours à contre jour, aux côtés de l'une de ses compagnes. Celle-ci l'accueillit d'un sourire et son regard se reposa sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. Ensembles, elles contemplèrent en silence les quelques nuages qui parsemaient le ciel comme des fils de coton sur lesquels on aurait trop tiré, puis jetés car devenus inutiles pour le tissage.

Pourtant, on les avait déjà teintés, ces fils de coton. Dans le bleu délicat de la voûte céleste, ils étalaient leur blanc naturel coloré de rose, d'orange, d'or… Oui, tiens. Certaines nuées, jalouses de l'Aube qui était épouse du Soleil, n'allant jamais l'un sans l'autre, capturait les rayons de ce dernier en espérant être belles, au moins plus que les autres.

Un murmure brisa doucement ce rêve éveillé dans lequel on imaginait la vie des nuages, porteurs d'eau fraîche et d'animation dans le grand bleu au dessus de toute tête vivant sur cette Terre.

« -Il est magnifique, ce lever de Soleil…

-Il est vrai que cela faisait longtemps que… nous n'en avions pas vu de pareil.

-Ça change de nos mauvaises nuits, pas vrai ? » Interrogea le jeune roux qui venait d'arriver.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent à cette question de Takuya et Hyde s'excusa en annonçant qu'elle devait retourner dans l'eau. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'elle était sortie lorsqu'Uruha était arrivée. Le roux pris donc sa place à côté du châtain et la contemplation reprit. Elle se trouvait parfois rompue par quelques commentaires de la plus jeune qui s'amusait à repérer le moindre bruit de la nature. Et les loirs, en compagnie des écureuils farceurs, se faisaient un plaisir d'attirer son attention.

D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux ne tarda pas à glisser de sa branche et à atterrir dans un bruit mat sur la toge trempée du jeune qui sourit. Et qui ne tarda pas à rire lorsque la pauvre petite bête se redressa tant bien que mal, s'emmêlant dans les plis du tissu en s'ébrouant dans un petit couinement. Il tituba un peu, cherchant la sortit de cet univers immaculé et surtout très humide. Takuya finit par le prendre en pitié et, sous le regard attendrit d'Uruha, attrapa la boule de poils brune sous les côtes pour la poser dans l'herbe fraîche.

Mais contrairement à ce que le roux pensait, elle resta là, redressée sur ses petites pattes arrière, à l'observer en remuant ses moustaches. Le jeune regarda l'écureuil en penchant la tête sur le côté et s'adressant à son amie sans quitter les yeux noirs curieux qui le scrutaient.

«Uru… A ton avis, pourquoi il bouge pas d'ici ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et songea rapidement qu'il allait falloir revoir le langage de sa cadette. Bien que sa jeunesse lui permette quelques écarts, elle n'allait pas tarder à devoir passer le rituel de passage au Nouvel Âge… Si elles réussissaient à trouver une Naïade qui lui plaise d'ici là. Pour le moment, c'était peine perdue, et elles ne pouvaient pas sortir de cette forêt pour l'instant. Quand bien même elles y parviendraient, il serait nécessaire que les étoiles reviennent pour le rituel. Cela aussi était perdu d'avance.

Le châtain poussa un long soupir agacé qui fit sursauter l'écureuil. La petite bête la regarda rapidement puis, d'un bond vif et calculé, elle rejoint le tronc de l'autre sur lequel elle était précédemment. Takuya ne cacha pas sa déception mais son attention fut rapidement captée par son amie. Celle-ci s'était relevée et commençait à marcher à l'opposé du Lac qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

«-Que fais tu ?

-…Va savoir.

-Réponds moi, s'il te plaîîîîîît ! » geignit l'autre, feignant le désespoir, ce qui fit souffler l'autre.

«A ton avis, où est ce que je peux bien aller lorsqu'une journée ensoleillée s'annonce ? »

La plus jeune sembla réfléchir un instant, posant le doigt sur ses propres lèvres, puis écarquilla les yeux quand la réponse lui vint.

«-Oh je vois ! Hé bien… bonne chance et puissent les nouvelles que tu nous apporteras être bonnes…

-Merci, je l'espère aussi.

-… Mais, Uruha… »

De nouveau, la grande Nymphe se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux verts et inquiets de Takuya.

«-Reviens déjà simplement, d'accord ? Je te fais confiance…

-Ne t'en fais pas. » sourit-elle

Le roux acquiesça et regarda tristement la toge blanche de son amie s'éloigner en emportant les quelques feuilles mortes sur son passage, tant elle était longue.

O°o°o°o°O

Une racine qui sortait de terre. Alors qu'il courait, le garçon se prit les pieds dedans et son visage se retrouva contre terre. Lorsqu'il releva le nez, ce fut pour subir les moqueries d'un grand brun qui s'esclaffait devant les feuilles et la mousse collées sur ses joues. Le petit se releva, faisant mine de s'épousseter et partit en courant, tirant la langue au plus vieux.

Celui-ci arrêta subitement de rire et arbora un air faussement sadique.

«Attend voir que je t'attrape petit lutin ! Elle n'est même pas belle ta langue ! »

Il se mit à courir derrière l'autre, ralentissant un peu ses pas pour lui laisser de l'avance et songea un instant que, finalement, ça ne lui déplairait pas d'avoir un nouvel enfant. Il se sentait étrangement mieux quand il était avec un plus petit à surveiller, à s'occuper… jouer, et rire…

…Rire ?

Le brun s'arrêta de courir en constant qu'il n'entendait plus l'enfant. Il commença à paniquer mais sa raison revint bien vite lui montrer qu'il y avait d'autres alternatives que le danger. Peut être jouait-il à cache-cache ?

Ce qui lui retira totalement cette supposition de l'esprit fut son nom qui retentit à travers toute la forêt qui sembla se figer pour lui à cet instant…

« Naaan !! AOIIIII !!! »

Sans avoir pour autant recouvré ses esprits, il s'élança aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, tendant dangereusement ses muscles. Il entendit vaguement sa propre voix répondre à la première, plongé dans un état second où le mot d'ordre était « Dépêche toi ! »

« Ilyan ! Je… ! »

Les mots lui restèrent bloqués dans la gorge, son souffle demandant à être le seul privilégié. Il buta contre quelques charognes, carcasses par terre d'animaux imprudents mais conserva son équilibre. C'est complètement essoufflé qu'il arriva au bord de l'eau où le petit garçon se débattait furieusement, et avec toute l'énergie du désespoir que l'on peut avoir à cet âge là, contre un ennemi qu'Aoi ne pouvait distinguer à cause des forts remous de l'eau sombre.

« A…Aoi !! »

Sans prendre en compte le fait que son neveu ne le voyait certainement pas au milieu de toute cette agitation dont il était la victime, le brun hocha la tête et passa la main dans son dos pour ne rencontrer… que du vide. Quel idiot ! Evidemment, pour une simple promenade, il aurait dû ne jamais avoir à se servir de ses armes, et pourtant…

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et courut jusque dans l'eau, quitte à y passer, mais sans Ilyan ! Il devait le sortir de là, le sauver non seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une vie mais aussi… pour apaiser sa conscience qui superposait sur l'image de ce jeune garçon celle de son fils décédé.

Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été là ce jour si noir qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rester là sans rien faire !

Il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'enfant hurlant lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. Il n'osa baisser le regard en sentant autour de lui cette eau légèrement plus chaude qu'à son entrée, un peu plus dense… et les cris disparus de l'enfant, ainsi que cette brûlante douleur au travers de son thorax et sur sa jambe, le souffle qui diffusait une odeur de poisson mort contre sa nuque…

Sa vision se troubla mais il distinguait encore ce qui se passait devant lui. Une masse étrange et d'une couleur indéfinissable tenait dans sa gueule, semblable à celle d'un énorme crocodile, Ilyan. Ilyan qui avait la tête renversée en arrière, mais plus que la normale. Comme si… Comme si sa colonne vertébrale avait été brisée.

Il sentit qu'un grand nombre de petites lames s'enfonçaient plus loin dans ses muscles tremblants, sous son genou. Le brun cru sentir une larme dévaler sa joue avant d'entendre un sifflement strident qu'il était certain d'avoir perçu auparavant. Il ne put cependant rechercher dans sa mémoire car son corps en décida autrement et se laissa tomber celui puant et visqueux derrière lui, agrandissant par la même occasion la plaie causée par la patte encore présente de ce qui le maintenait, à travers lui. Son cerveau se déconnecta et ses yeux se fermèrent quand ils rencontrèrent l'eau.

Puis les ténèbres.

O°o°o°o°O

Elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Elle avait entendu crier du côté des monstres alors elle avait hâté son pas. C'était sa destination première après tout, alors arriver quelques minutes avant ou après… surtout si cela pouvait sauver une vie.

Elle se devait tout de même de faire attention à elle-même, elle l'avait promis à Takuya avant de partir.

La créature arriva bientôt au bord de l'eau et fut horrifiée d'y voir disparaître l'un de ses prédateurs avec un enfant dans la gueule. Elle bloqua quelques secondes mais se reprit et son regard tomba sur l'homme brun qui glissait lentement entre les pattes d'un autre monstre. Elle n'hésita plus et siffla, sachant très bien que ce genre de créatures aquatiques, avec leurs oreilles pleines d'eau, ne supportait pas un son aussi aigu.

Et ça aurait pu être la bonne solution si elle avait réfléchi un peu plus… Car, à présent, les autres s'enfonçaient encore plus loin. Elle hésita un instant, reconsidérant sa promesse à Takuya et plongea. Après tout, si elle se débrouillait bien, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Elle décida de s'occuper d'abord de l'enfant et accéléra ses mouvements pour rattraper le monstre qui filait vers le fond. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et tendit la main pour essayer d'attraper le petit par le col. Un brusque mouvement de l'affreuse créature lui retirant un pan de peau du bras et elle eu un mouvement de recul dont l'autre profita pour s'enterrer dans le sable avec sa victime. Elle poussa un long soupir, un peu triste et tourna la tête, bien décidée par contre à sauver ce jeune humain qui avait été le seul jusqu'ici à leur accorder un peu d'attention saine.

Ses gestes se firent plus rapides malgré le sang grisâtre qui s'échappait de son bras. Serrant plus fort ce qu'elle tenait dans la main, elle arriva bien vite à hauteur du second monstre apparemment plus maladroit et lui planta ses griffes dans les yeux. Puis elle les retira avec une moue de dégoût avant de rattraper le corps que l'autre avait lâché et qui rejoignait les abysses. Elle se hâta de regagner la surface en soufflant, de soulagement cette fois.

O°o°o°o°O

Le brun sentait son corps absorber une douce chaleur familière qu'il reconnut bientôt comme celle du Soleil. Il posa son bras en travers de son visage, cachant ses yeux et les ouvrit prudemment. Au dessus de lui s'étendaient les branches d'un arbre qui étalait fièrement ses feuilles aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il sourit brièvement et chercha à se redresser mais une main aux longs doigts fins sur son front l'en empêcha.

Il se recoucha doucement, comme le lui intimait la légère pression sur sa peau et tourna un peu la tête, une fois celle-ci partie. La surprise lui fit ouvrir la bouche tel un poisson qui goberait une mouche. Elle était là, la créature qui avait tant hanté ses jours et ses nuits. Elle était là alors qu'il venait à peine de se l'enlever de la tête !

Le jeune homme partit un moment dans ce fil de réflexion, ne lâchant pas du regard le profil pensif et calme de la créature à ses côtés. Cette dernière avait entouré ses jambes ramenées contre son torse de ses bras et posé le menton sur ses genoux, contemplant l'eau désormais calme du lac qui leur faisait face. Puis repassèrent dans sa tête les dernière images enregistrées par son cerveau, et de ses lèvres sortirent un son, un nom.

« Ilyan… »

L'autre tourna lentement la tête vers l'humain. Ce simple mouvement dégageait un charme sans limites qui était renforcé par le bruissement des longs cheveux châtains passant de l'épaule au torse, fluides comme de l'eau. Le brun en resta de nouveau bouche bée mais se reprit vite devant le regard interrogateur de la Nymphe… un regard étrange d'ailleurs… d'un pourpre si profond…

« Ilyan, mon neveu… l'enfant qui… où est-il ? »

Les lèvres pulpeuses de la créature s'entrouvrirent mais se refermèrent presque aussitôt. Comment le dire ? Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer…

Elle se surprit elle-même à cette pensée. Avoir peur de brusquer un humain ! Celui qui avait tenté de tirer sur Kai, qui plus est ! Non mais, avec tous ces évènements et ces problèmes, elle devenait complètement folle ! … Ou pas loin.

Malgré cela, elle réfléchit et finir par tendre son poing gauche, fermé, vers le jeune homme, en prenant appui sur sa main droite. Quelques-uns de ses cheveux, portés par le vent léger, vinrent caresser le visage du dernier qui avait peur de comprendre. Qu'y avait-il dans cette main ? Un regard de l'autre l'amena à se redresser, lentement comme on le lui conseillait implicitement, et il attrapa ce poing entre ses deux mains.

A présent, il lui fallait écarter les phalanges blanches de ce qu'il se trouvait entre elles. Il glissa doucement son pouce dans l'ouverture du poing de la créature et fut surpris un instant de cette… sensation un peu gluante mais pas pour autant déplaisante comme avec le monstre qui l'avait blessé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avait-il presque plus rien ?

Les doigts s'écartèrent finalement et le collier d'Ilyan apparu aux yeux du jeune homme qui se crispa.

« C'est… Non … ! »

Les larmes allaient déborder de ses yeux noirs lorsqu'il se sentit pressé contre quelque chose de frais. Non pas froid, mais bien… frais était le seul mot. Il s'étonna à nouveau mais se laissa aller à cette étreinte, oubliant complètement que la créature autour de laquelle il passait lui-même ses bras était une Nymphe et qu'elle restait, en temps normal, l'une de ses plus grandes craintes.

Il se prit à caresser cet épiderme humide et huileux à travers la fine robe blanche. C'était étrange… Ses doigts trouvèrent une ouverture dans le tissu et allèrent à la rencontre de la peau tout en dessinant de longs cercles. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était comme si on avait déposé sur le corps de la créature une sorte de… gel ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il remua un peu pour atteindre la nuque mais un petit gémissement de douleur le fit s'arrêter. Il s'écarta alors doucement et remarqua la blessure au bras de la Nymphe.

De celle-ci continuait de couler un fluide argenté qui avait relativement bien recouvert l'herbe jusqu'ici. Le brun adressa à l'autre un regard inquiet qui avait reporté son attention derrière elle, à visiblement malaxer quelque chose. Et, pour la première fois depuis deux longs mois de son point de vue, il entendit à nouveau cette voix douce s'élever. Chaque mot semblait glisser sur du satin et atterrir dans ses oreilles comme sur du coton.

« Je n'ai pas pu sauver l'enfant, et j'en suis, du plus profond de mon âme, désolée. Pour me permettre de me faire pardonner, veuillez accepter mes soins. C'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir, en plus de ce souvenir… »

Elle replaça la chaîne de l'enfant devant les yeux du jeune homme et la lui passa autour du cou. Puis elle enduit ses doigts d'une substance qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, et attrapa un morceau de sa toge qu'elle trempa dans un bol d'eau en feuilles, à côté d'elle. Le morceau de tissu se retrouva imprégné par la substance et la Nymphe l'approcha de la jambe du brun où des traces de milliers de petits crocs se trouvaient encore.

« C'est la même chose que ce que j'ai donné pour votre ami, vous n'avez rien à craindre… »

Il la regarda nettoyer et s'appliquer sur la plaie alors que la sienne continuait de saigner. Il se posait des questions et se décida à prendre la parole quand l'autre fronça les sourcils pour la troisième fois.

«Mais je… Enfin, vous… ne devriez vous pas commencer par vous-même avant de vous occuper de moi ? … Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ?! Et Miyavi ? Je croyais que vous ne nous aimiez pas ! »

Malgré le léger emportement de son vis-à-vis, le châtain répondit toujours sur le même ton.

«Je ne crains pas autant que vous de mourir par une telle blessure. Néanmoins je me chargerais de cela dès que je serais certaine que… que vous n'ayez plus de crocs dans votre jambe… Ensuite, si je suis venue à votre secours, c'est parce que vous avez osé nous parler sans nous dire que nous n'aurions jamais dû exister et qu'en plus j'avais entendu un enfant. Enfin, ce n'est pas que nous ne vous aimons pas, puisque nous ne vous connaissons pas mais plutôt que… »

Elle parlait tout en s'appliquant pour vérifier que plus aucun point blanc ne se trouvait dans la chair à vif de l'humain.

« -Que… ?

-Que nous vous craignons… »

Elle se redressa et sourit en constatant qu'elle avait terminé, puis s'attaque à son propre bras en ajoutant :

«-Je vous banderais dès que j'aurais fini ceci.

- Me diriez-vous, à présent, quel est votre nom ?

-…Pardon ?! »

Le châtain ne comprit pas tout de suite la question, ou du moins son rapport avec la 'conversation'. Elle resta un instant à le regarder comme si il s'agissait d'un faon mutant suite à une surdose de baies sauvages infectées.

«-Votre nom… La dernière fois vous m'avez répondu par un truc complètement... sans aucun sens !

- Pourriez-vous faire attention à votre langage ?

-De… de quoi ?! … Oh mais ça on l'oublie ! Détournez pas le sujet, alors ?

-C'est que… je ne suis pas habituée à entendre des paroles ainsi prononcées…

-Et vous m'en voyez bien navré ! Maintenant, dites moi comment vous vous appelez ! »

Sans colère mais plutôt par empressement, il l'avait saisie par les épaules sur ces derniers mots. Il continuait de la fixer dans les yeux, complètement fasciné et finit par s'apercevoir que la Nymphe tremblait, de tout son corps. Ses lèvres entrouvertes et instables laissait échapper quelques petits gémissements courts. Elle était complètement tendue entre ses mains.

Curieux de cette réaction, il la serra plus fort et rapprocha légèrement son visage. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et la panique envahit les traits de la créature dont les yeux commençaient à s'assombrir. Constatant cela, il s'empressa de la lâcher, sans pour autant s'excuser. Le châtain mit un certain temps à recouvrer ses esprits et son état normal avant de s'énerver un peu, rendant sa voix un peu plus grave.

«-Ne… ne me refaites jamais cela !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-J'aurais pu vous tuer !

-En quel honneur ?

-Je… j'ai cru un moment que si ce n'était pas moi, c'était vous.

-Je vois… Bon, alors, votre nom ? » la pressa t-il encore

« -Je…

-Le mien c'est Aoi… » Il souffla « N'ayez pas peur ce n'est pas avec votre nom que je vais vous chasser… »

«-Je n'ai pas peur !

-Alors quoi ?

-Je… Uruha…

-… C'est votre langue ça ?

-Non, c'est mon nom… »

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt et le brun soupira en fermant les yeux, savourant cette sonorité entre ses lèvres.

« -Uruha…

-Heu… Oui ?

-Non, rien ! » lui sourit-il.

Uruha ne comprit pas et ne chercha pas à comprendre. Après tout, c'était un humain et mieux valait garder son propre esprit. Elle s'appliqua à nouveau à sa tâche en l'ignorant.

« -Si, en fait, Uruha…

-Oui ?

- Donne-moi ton bras et l'étoffe.

-Euh… »

Elle ne protesta pas plus sous cette nouvelle forme de familiarité mais ne bougea pas. Aoi lui prit donc sans façon le morceau de toge des mains et répéta les mouvements qu''il l'avait vu faire sur son bras. Il savait qu'après ça, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder sa femme de la même façon, et encore moins s'enlever ce trésor de la nature de l'esprit.

Mais il décida ne pas trop s'attarder là-dessus et de profiter de l'instant présent, à savoir surtout du regard qu'il sentait parcourir ses longs cheveux noirs et son front.

. : A suivre : .

* * *

Hé bien voilà troisième chapitre terminé ! Et posté, ah ce que je suis fière ! XD et avant 20 heures…

J'espère qu'il vous a plus, je pensais que j'avancerais plus loin dans l'historie mais en fait j'ai déjà pas mal dépassé les 3000 mots que je m'impose sur les chapitres de cette fic. En gros, j'ai tout dans la tête de près pour le quatrième chapitre. Celui-ci sera certainement pour le week end prochain, ou celui d'après vu que je serais en vacances ;)

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture ! Ja Ne !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** J'avais dis que je commencerais ce chapitre de cette façon, je l'ai fait XD Sinon, les points importants… Le nom de la femme d'Aoi ! Alors, c'est Azra qui me l'a proposé, comme Selena et Cérès, seulement je ne me souviens plus de son origine –-' Et vu que mes historiques de conversation sont très longs…

Il est possible qu'à certains moment ça ne vous plaise pas car je n'étais que trop moyennement concentrée, j'ai passé un week end très agité à garder mes cousin(e)s dont l'âge ne dépasse pas douze ans ! C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui, toutes mes excuses.

Pour l'écureuil, j'ai eu l'idée grâce à une phrase que j'avais mal interprétée d'Azra.

Enfin, je vous fait un petit rappel ou vous apprend quelque chose afin que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus.. (quand même –-') :

-Humains : Miyavi : maréchal-ferrant / Miyawaki : Forgeron (oui, c'est fait exprès XD) / Teruki : médecin / Reita : conseiller / Ruki : écrivain / Aoi : tient une épicerie-relais

-Nymphes (nom+pierre donc couleur des yeux) : Mikaru : Héliodore (jaune) / Denka : agate brune / Kanon : saphir (bleu) / Takuya : émeraude (vert) / Uruha : améthyste (pourpre)/ Hyde : diamant (blanc) / Kai : Rubis (rouge)

Et ça commence à vraiment être mis en place ! Dès le prochain chapitre, les évènements bougent beaucoup, je compte sur vous ^^

Azra, je pense que je vais te décevoir… Non, non, ce n'est pas parce que je suis malade que je vais changer mes couples, je veux juste dire que… Arf j'ai écris des trucs j'aime pas XD

Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

Dans la pièce assombrie, envahie par une chaleur moite, une odeur lourde persistait. Dans un coin de la chambre, on pouvait percevoir des mouvements, accompagnés par des sons dans l'air semblables à de doux gémissements. Le plus âgé remonta sa main sur la hanche de son cadet avant de la laisser lentement glisser sur l'intérieur de la cuisse, appuyant sur quelques points plus ou moins sensibles.

« Reita… »

Le concerné releva la tête, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire taquin lorsqu'un soupir de frustration sortit d'entre les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

L'autre soupira une nouvelle fois et fit une légère pression dans les cheveux du plus grand, lui demandant muettement de continuer son ouvrage mais l'autre résista.

« -Reiiii' … S'il te plaît !

-Ah, je ne sais pas. Te voir ainsi me supplier est vraiment un délice…

-S'il… te plaît…

-Je te taquine, trésor. »

Sur ces mots, il resserra à nouveau ses lèvres autour du sexe tendu qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention. Il devait tout de même avouer qu'il avait été un peu odieux de délaisser son amant de cette façon, vu le point où celui-ci en était.

Il accentua donc la pression qu'il exerçait sur le membre, léchant par moment consciencieusement les bourses fragiles. Reita s'appliquait autant qu'il le pouvait, comme si son souci de donner le plus de plaisir possible à Ruki était celui du peintre débutant prêt à tout pour que sa première véritable toile soit la plus belle des œuvres d'art.

Seulement, ici, c'était loin d'être leur première fois. Cela dit, ça n'empêchait jamais le grand blond de toujours vouloir mener son partenaire à bout avant de réellement le satisfaire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un léger filet de sperme remplacer les quelques gouttes auparavant sur sa langue qu'il prit entièrement la virilité suppliante en bouche, se l'enfonçant jusque dans la gorge. Il eut un léger haut-le-cœur que le profond gémissement du plus jeune amena dans la case des souvenirs vite oubliés, voire complètement effacés quand ils passeraient à la suite.

De plus, l'autre ne tarda pas à se cambrer davantage pour essayer d'aller toujours plus loin dans la bouche de son aîné. Cependant, celui-ci lui retenait les hanches contre le matelas, ne voulant pas non plus mourir étouffé. Ce qui manqua de lui arriver lorsque Ruki, dans un violent spasme, se déversa longuement entre ces lèvres si accueillantes…

O°o°o°o°O

Ces lèvres… elles étaient si belles et semblaient tellement douces, et alléchantes, si séduisantes… Mais il avait dû rester à distance de celles-ci, ne s'abandonnant pas à son désir pour un interdit comme celui auquel Adam et Eve avaient, eux, succombés.

Lui et _elle_… Uruha… ils n'avaient que peu parlé du fait que les Nymphes ne semblaient décidément pas bien bavardes, pas plus que lui en temps normal en tout cas. Mais il avait _son_ nom, et c'était déjà un tel plaisir que de le laisser glisser entre ses propres lèvres, toujours en cherchant avec quelle voix il le prononçait le mieux. Au final, il lui semblait que ce son ne sortait bien que dit naturellement… Même si les occasions de le faire étaient, pour ainsi dire, quasiment nulles.

Il en parlait quelquefois avec Teruki qui était passionné par ces créatures enchanteresses. Ce dernier était avide de connaissances à leur propos, à tel point qu'il étudiait même leur langage ! A ce propos, Miyawaki et Ruki s'étaient plusieurs fois demandé s'il n'était pas un peu dément, leur médecin. Mais le temps passant, ils avaient renoncé à comprendre…

Puis, étrangement, Aoi ne comprenait pas pourquoi le soignant était si curieux depuis sa 'rencontre' avec Uruha alors qu'il lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus y penser. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela, le soir même, sa fiancée lui demandait un second enfant et lui, il le lui offrait.

Deux mois à présent qu'elle l'attendait, ce bébé. Et deux mois qu'il était retourné près du Lac chaque semaine.

Et, chaque semaine : rien. Personne, pas une âme ou même le début d'une ombre. Seule restait celle qui grandissait dans son âme, lui rappelant la douleur qu'elle subissait, l'infligeant par la même occasion à son cœur, comme si il était fautif.

« Hmm… »

Aoi fut coupé dans ses pensées par un long mouvement entre les draps de la forme longue et légèrement ronde à quelques points définis, de la femme qu'il était _censé_ aimer.

Mais il n'y parvenait plus. Pourtant il se souvenait que, autrefois, il en était fou. Il lui faisait la cour à chaque heure du jour et le continuait quand ils furent ensembles de manière officielle. Puis, à la naissance de Nao, ce comportement avait commencé à changer. L'adolescent épris de sa belle devenait l'homme fondateur d'une famille, mais toujours aussi amoureux, si ce n'était plus.

Quand il porta ce petit bébé prématuré dans ses bras, _son _bébé, son fils, son enfant, une partie de son propre être… Il se sentit fier de lui et de sa compagne alors épuisée. Le brun estima, ce jour là que, enfin, il était parvenu à quelque chose de bien. Il avait contribué à donner une vie !

Mais cette vie lui avait été si vite retirée… Son véritable bonheur avait commencé avec cette naissance, et il lui avait été arraché au bout de deux ans à peine.

On lui avait retiré ce qu'il avait de plus cher, ce qui constituait le repère dans un monde d'adultes à l'enfant qu'il était resté à l'intérieur.

Car Aoi ne se définissait de nouveau plus comme un adulte. Mais juste comme un gosse qui avait eu entre les mains quelque chose de bien trop précieux pour son âge. Il avait fini par le perdre et se faisait durement réprimander… par sa propre conscience.

« Mon chéri… ? »

Le brun tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui passa doucement une de ses mains sur sa joue qu'il devina fraîche à cause du contraste qu'il sentait à ce contact. Lorsqu'elle ramena sa main vers elle, il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Nympha venait de lui ôter quelques larmes qui continuaient malgré tout à couler dans son cou. Il serra le drap en voyant le sourire triste à travers les longs cheveux blonds de sa fiancée et s'aperçut qu'il était humide.

Mais depuis combien de temps pleurait-il ?

« Tu… tu veux me parler de quelque chose mon amour ? Si ça ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi… »

Elle déposa un rapide baiser dans son cou et y logea sa tête, passant ses doigts entre l'épaule et le haut du dos de son fiancé pour le réconforter. Elle se doutait d'où provenait cette peine, mais préférait rester muette à ce sujet. Elle-même restait affectée par la disparition de Nao, bien qu'elle se réjouissait grandement de l'enfant qui grandissait de jour en jour dans son corps.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un nouveau baiser. Elle remonta sur la joue, en déposa encore un et s'aventura vers les lèvres.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celles-ci restèrent closes à sa demande ! Elle se recula un peu et, avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, elle vit son bel homme se lever hors du lit, attraper son pantalon de toile ainsi qu'un large pull beige et sortir de la chambre.

O°o°o°o°O

« Teruki ! !»

L'interpellé se retourna sur son siège, se tenant le front en fixant le nouvel arrivant d'un regard noir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore, Miyawaki ? »

Le nouveau venu ne se départit pas de son large sourire et s'avança.

« -Encore ! Dis le si je te dérange, ne te prive pas !

-…Ce n'est même pas ça.

-Bah alors quoi ?

-En fait, c'est juste ta présence qui commence à devenir encombrante pour mes trop faibles nerfs.

-C'est beau pour un toubib… mais donc c'est bon !

-Miyawaki…

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de faire l'idiot » coupa t-il en agitant les bras devant lui, comme pour se protéger d'une nouvelle réprimande

« Très bien » ajouta le brun en croisant les jambes sur son fauteuil

« -Donc… qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici, de nouveau ?

-Myv a eu une idée…

-Ça lui arrive ?

-Teru !

-En pleine nuit ? Cet abruti a des illuminations en pleine nuit ? Ça le prend souvent ? Son choc lui a été bénéfique j'ai l'impression… » interrogea t-il en attrapant son carnet, faisant mine de prendre des notes d'un air professionnel.

« Je préfère encore ignorer la réflexi-… »

Le blond fut coupé dans sa phrase par le claquement de la porte du cabinet. Les deux tournèrent la tête pour voir entrer, assez débraillés, un certain maréchal-ferrant accompagné de l'épicier. Ce dernier était dans un état plutôt lamentable. En sueur, son léger pull clair baillait largement sur son torse et le bas lui en arrivait à mi-cuisses. L'ourlet encore à peine visible de son pantalon était complètement usé à force de traîner sur le sol et laissait paraître une bonne partie de ses hanches. Ainsi vêtu, sa maigreur était flagrante, malgré les muscles bien dessinés qu'il entretenait chaque jour pour tenter de la cacher.

Miyavi, cependant, paraissait un peu plus frais bien que ses cheveux en bataille et son air endormi ne le rendaient pas bien mieux que l'autre.

Teruki et Miyawaki, n'osèrent pas poser de question et préférèrent attendre que leurs amis récupèrent avant de chercher à comprendre le pourquoi de cette si violente intrusion. Enfin… ce qui intriguait le plus le blond, c'était surtout la raison de la présence de Miyavi _avec_ Aoi… En plus, il était certain que son brun dormait lorsqu'il était venu voir le médecin.

«Teru ! J'ai… j'ai eu une idée ! » parvint à articuler Miyavi entre deux souffles

«-Ça, j'étais déjà au courant. Et je vois que la chose t'a autant surpris que moi. Tu as l'air d'avoir bien couru…

-A tel point qu'il m'est rentré dedans !

-Et nous sommes d'ailleurs tombées. Le problème c'est que, quand on est repartis –calmement-, Aoi s'est mis à… à…

-Vomir, disons les choses comme elles sont.

-Merci. Bref, je me suis posé des questions et il s'avère qu'il a tapé l'arrière de la tête sur une pierre. Enfin… il saigne quoi

-Ah ! Je vois… » entama Teruki en commençant l'examen après avoir invité le jeune épicier à s'asseoir.

« Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus intelligible que de courir jusqu'ici alors qu'il s'est causé un traumatisme crânien ? »

Les deux autres bruns ne répondirent pas et le plus âgé se laissa faire. Un petit sursaut trahissait parfois sa douleur lorsque le médecin passait ses doigts sur l'endroit le plus sensible. Pendant ce temps, Miyavi, qui ne tenait jamais en place, fit le tour du cabinet comme toutes les fois où il venait et qu'il attendait que son ami se fasse soigner. Et comme toutes ces fois, il finit par se poster devant le bocal où nageaient deux longs poissons bruns aux reflets dorés. Il attrapa un tabouret qui traînait près de là, ainsi que son amant et il y prit place, le blond sur ses genoux qui se demanda rapidement si il n'y avait qu'Aoi qui était tombé sur la tête.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé de passer une bande autour du crâne de son patient et vérifié que tout allait bien au niveau de la température, de la vue, de l'ouïe et des nerfs moteurs, Teruki se redressa dans son fauteuil et s'adressa au maréchal-ferrant.

« Il n'y a rien de grave, il n'aura qu'un bel hématome extérieur. Ceci dit, quelle est cette idée ? C'est que je suis curieux… »

Miyawaki acquiesça vivement, y gagnant une tape de celui sur lequel il était assis. Il le regarda, soupira et adopta une moue boudeuse que l'autre déforma en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres roses. Puis, ce dernier revint à la question du médecin qui, durant ce temps, battait le sol du pied en signe d'impatience.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller leur parler… Ou du moins essayer, et insister. »

Son vis-à-vis leva davantage la tête, l'incompréhension la plus sincère se lisant sur ses traits.

« -A qui donc ?

-Aux Nymphes, tiens !

-Prrrfft ! Herk, eurk ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Aoi qui avait le menton dégoulinant d'eau et qui toussait fortement, comme si il allait cracher ses poumons…. En gros, il s'étouffait à présent sous leurs yeux avec l'analgésique que venait de lui donner Teruki.

Celui-ci passa dans le dos du blessé et frappa fermement, une fois, à un endroit bien stratégique pour éviter, par la même occasion, de lui décoller les bronches ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

«Hey, ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta le blond

L'autre hocha rapidement la tête en signe d'affirmation et se calma. La discussion reprit donc. Miyavi avait en fait en tête l'idée de tenter de comprendre ces créatures qui leur faisaient tellement peur, pourquoi elles les attaquaient alors que leurs ancêtres avaient toujours vécus ensembles sans la moindre anicroche… ou si peu… Mais cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait. En vérité, depuis le retour d'Aoi… sans Ilyan. Le brun lui avait tout raconté, tout en omettant volontairement de citer le nom d'_Uruha_.

Il en était encore plus accro qu'au premier jour donc, si jamais il avait le malheur de trop y faire référence, rien qu'à la réaction de Teruki la première fois, et la deuxième lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait sauvé, il allait avoir droit aux plus belles leçons de morale de son existence !

Il n'en rajouta alors jamais plus… Et approuva l'idée qui consistait à passer plusieurs jours près du Lac pour espérer pouvoir les observer. Sans se faire prendre, ça va de soit. La prudence et la discrétion allait être la paire à laquelle ils allaient devoir s'habituer.

C'est ainsi que, après avoir passé la nuit à mettre une sorte de 'plan' au point en appelant aussi deux certains blonds bougonnants, ils préparèrent vivres, armes et affaires le soir même. Et quelques heures plus tard, les quelques chevaux qui restait à Miyavi et Miyawaki furent harnachés et près au départ.

Il était prévu d'aller s'installer à quelques centaines de mètres de la surface de l'eau, à un endroit où la terre serait assez plate pour ménager leurs corps et où quelques arbres bien feuillus les protégeraient des déplacements de troupeaux d'animaux mais surtout pour éviter d'être vus par _elles_.

Ils avancèrent sans bruit vers les lourdes portes qui fermaient d'ordinaire le village, lorsque les vigils n'oubliaient pas de les fermer en partant plus tôt. Malheureusement, mais heureusement pour eux, ils les avaient justement laissées ouvertes.

Le forgeron, ainsi que son amant, vérifièrent une dernière fois les fers de chaque bête et chacun leur passa les rênes autour de l'encolure une fois l'inspection finie. Mais alors qu'il se hissait sur sa monture en prenant une forte impulsion sur ses jambes, une voix l'empêcha de retomber de façon douce sur le pauvre animal qui sursauta sous le choc.

« Aoi ! »

C'était Nympha…

Quand elle fut à hauteur de son fiancé, elle agrippa quelques crins noirs du cheval et voulu monter à son tour en continuant.

« Tu pars sans prévenir et nul ne sait où ! Tu passes à la maison pour prendre quelques vêtements ou nourriture dans la journée, puis tu repars ! Ne comptes pas me quitter si facilement ! »

Le brun soupira et attrapa les mains fraîches de la jeune femme qui peinait à trouver la force suffisante pour s'installer. Il les lui desserra des crins et elle le regarda quelques secondes, un peu hébétée. Il ne voulait donc pas d'elle dans son nouveau voyage ?

Il se baissa un peu, approchant son visage de la blonde et souffla

« Fais en sorte de te trouver un amant avant que je ne revienne. Car je ne suis pas certain de revenir… Mais si ça doit le cas, protège mieux que je n'aurais pu le faire l'enfant que tu attends… »

Elle sentit un baiser aussi furtif qu'un papillon lui caresser les lèvres et, l'instant d'après, l'homme qu'elle aimait et ses compagnons galopaient déjà loin vers l'orée des bois, à la ligne d'horizon quelques kilomètres plus loin.

O°o°o°o°O

« Plic…Plic…Plic… »

Des petites gouttes d'eau se laissaient tranquillement tomber du plafond humide de la grotte dans la flaque, qu'avec le temps, elles avaient creusée. Elles poursuivaient sans cesse ce manège, jour après jour, nuit après nuit Et, ce soir là, elles continuaient sans se rendre compte qu'une paire d'yeux noirs curieux les observait.

« Plic…Plic…Plic… »

Une plainte vint troubler ce son éternellement régulier.

« Je m'ennuiiiiie ! »

Takuya, qui était assise sur le rebord de la petite grotte parcourait le lac des yeux. De cette hauteur, elle voyait tout ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle l'avait découvert peu de temps auparavant et en était plutôt fière, et tenait à en garder le secret.

Sur ses cuisses reposait une petite boule de poils bruns entre lesquelles l'une de ses mains passait inlassablement.

« Plic…Plic…Plouf ! »

La Nymphe sursauta à ce nouveau son et son visage se figea un instant avant qu'il ne se déforme en un rictus qui annonçait un fou rire. Celui-ci se libéra d'ailleurs bien vite et le roux ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Non, vraiment, il y avait de quoi. Mais quand la cause du 'plouf' se mit à gémir, elle la sortit de l'eau en l'attrapant sous les côtes, sans ménagement. Avec le temps, elle avait appris que cette petite bête était loin d'être aussi fragile que ce qu'elle semblait.

« Tu es encore mouillé, Miku… Il va falloir commencer à envisager de t'apprendre à nager, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'écureuil la regarda d'un air curieux et émit un « squiz » aigu et Takuya repartit dans son rire qui se mêlait au son des gouttes d'eau au milieu des parois humides. Elle lui gratta gentiment la tête et se leva, gardant Miku entre ses mains. Elle marqua une pause en tendant l'oreille, un bruit de métal en heurtant un autre l'intriguant. Elle fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

« Hé bien, mon petit Ku, ce n'est pas encore maintenant que nous allons pouvoir passer une nuit en paix, je le crains… »

Et elle plongea élégamment dans l'eau, bien décidée à avertir Mikaru et Denka des ombres qu'elle avait vu s'approcher du lac… leur lac.

Cependant, Takuya dû rester la tête hors de l'eau à cause de la boule de poils gesticulante qu'elle avait toujours entre les mains. Elle finit par la poser sur un énorme rocher plat, couvert de mousse et s'enfonça dans l'eau.

Les autres furent bientôt misent au courant et, se mettant d'accord, elles se dirigèrent vers le côté Sud du Lac, là où le roux avait aperçu le danger.

Pendant ce temps, l'inquiétude nouvelle l'emportant, elles ne firent pas attention au fait que, côté Nord, des chevaux claquaient leurs sabots sur le sol en un rythme rapide et régulier…

« Nous arrivons bientôt à l'endroit dont je vous aie parlé… » chuchota Ruki « J'y venais souvent lorsque tout allait bien, pour écrire tranquillement. »

* * *

. : A suivre : .

Bon, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les autres et je m'en excuse mais je ne voyais pas vraiment où couper sinon.

J'espère que vous lirez aussi le prochain chapitre, vu que les choses bougent enfin !

Ja Ne !


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Je suis très contente d'avoir réussis à écrire ce chapitre et à l'avoir terminé ainsi ^^. Si, si, je suis fière de moi ! Sauf à un moment où j'ai vraiment ramé mais je suppose que vous le verrez tout de suite. Merci pour les 'favorite story' ou 'story alert' ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre cinq**

Elles avançaient doucement dans l'eau, sans le moindre bruit. Le clair de Lune faisait apparaître de légers reflets bleus et vert sur leur peau humide. Près du dernier rocher le plus proche de la berge, elles s'arrêtèrent sur l'ordre de Mikaru qui leur fit signe de plonger. Elles se retrouvèrent en cercle sous l'eau et Denka prit la parole.

« -Certaines resteront ici, nous ne pouvons pas savoir si il y a risque à s'approcher davantage ou non. Par conséquent, il serait préférable que Takuya, Kai et moi-même restions ici. Uruha, tu montes avec eux. Tu es la seule ici à avoir adressé la parole aux humains donc tu sais comment t'y prendre.

-Pas vraiment, je n'ai rien fait…

-Bah si, tu leur a parlé !

- Calme-toi, Takuya… Uruha ? Où veux-tu en venir, ma belle ? » Tout en prononçant ces mots, Denka s'était rapprochée du châtain pour lui caresser le dos.

« -Ce que je veux simplement dire, c'est que je n'ai rien fais… premièrement, je n'ai parlé qu'à un homme et c'est lui qui avait engagé la 'discussion'. Je n'y suis pour strictement rien.

-Mais il ne s'est pas montré agressif envers toi donc tu as bien dû faire quelque chose…

-Ce… Il s'agissait de celui de l'autre fois, qui portait un arc. Je le répète, je n'ai rien fait. En revanche, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir charmé, mais de façon involontaire dans ce cas.

-C'est possible, ça ?!

-Takuya… je t'ai demandée de te calmer.

-Je veux venir !

-On ignore ce qui peut arriver. Qui sait, peut être seront-ils amicaux, peut être ne voudront-ils que notre peau.

-Mais…

-Takuya… » Uruha l'enlaça pour la faire taire avant de laisser Kanon prendre sa place.

Hyde, qui commençait à légèrement s'impatienter, s'autorisa à taper sur l'épaule de leur chef. Mikaru comprit le message et attira l'attention de celles qui avaient été désignées pour remonter. Elles disparurent bientôt vers la surface, sous l'œil inquiet de Kai qui ne parvenait pas à faire cesser cette petite voix dans sa tête. Une petite voix qui lui répétait inlassablement que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer. Elle pria quelques secondes sa pierre pour que rien n'arrive à Uruha et se laissa emporter par les deux roux plus loin vers le Nord, là d'où elles venaient.

Plus haut, deux bruns s'approchaient des humains nouvellement installés par l'herbe tandis que les deux autres continuaient par l'eau. L'une d'entre elles, alors qu'elles étaient dangereusement proches du bord, retint le châtain en passant son bras en travers du ventre ferme. Les yeux pourpres le fixèrent un moment, interrogateur avant que les iris d'or ne lui indiquent les armes aux pieds des hommes. La première se mordit la lèvre et observa la progression de Kanon et Hyde.

Ces dernières prêtaient surtout attention à leur discrétion en veillant à ne pas marcher sur un quelconque petit animal ou une branche. Arrivées très près du 'campement', elles se mirent à terre, se fondant ainsi entre l'ombre et l'herbe. Celle-ci était humidifiée par la nuit. Tant mieux, elles allaient pouvoir s'y faufiler sans difficultés. Elles glissèrent donc comme des serpents jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à un bras du premier homme qui buvait.

Ce dernier et ses compagnons venaient de poser un silence mais avaient repris leur discussion au sujet plus que douteux au bout de quelques petites secondes. Secondes qui parurent interminables aux yeux des deux bruns qui pensaient bien s'être fait découvrir. Mais apparemment, il n'en était rien. La plus petite osa un petit signe vers leur chef et, après s'être assurée n'être dans le champ de vision d'aucun humain _éveillé_, elle se redressa un peu.

Grave erreur ? … C'est en tout cas ce que penseront ses compagnes par la suite…

Un cri perçant sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit une lame traverser sa main droite, sur laquelle elle s'appuyait. Kanon ouvrit des yeux grandement surpris et allait pour aider son amie quand l'homme se retourna, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Le rapide mouvement de recul qu'elle eut lui sauva sans doute la vie.

Une longue trace grise barrait tout son front. A quelques centimètres de son nez se tenait un poignard, lui-même dans la main d'un de ceux qu'elle croyait endormis. Il tourna un peu l'arme et un liquide argenté commença à en goutter. La Nymphe se mit à trembler, tout comme ses compagnes qui, jusque là, étaient restées dans l'eau.

L'homme commença à s'avancer, lame en avant pour la menacer ou simplement chercher à l'effrayer le plus possible avant de se décider à la tuer. Elle recula comme elle le pouvait, en arrière, ses deux mains s'enfonçant dans le sol qui commençait à être vaseux près des roseaux tranquilles.

Son dos entra bientôt en contact avec un arbre et elle s'en aida pour se relever, sans quitter son chasseur des yeux. Ce serait comme tourner le dos à un chien qui viendrait de tuer, la gueule pleine de sang. Ce dernier eut un rire satisfait, du moins semblait-il, car cela relevait plus du gargouillis, qui couvrit le murmure étouffé de Kanon à ses oreilles.

« _Mikaru…_ »

Le fer qui caressait l'instant d'avant la joue blanche lacérait maintenant le haut de la toge, découvrant le torse pâle et brillant qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration saccadée. Ce fut au moment où elle vit la lame commencer à s'enfoncer au creux de la poitrine de sa compagne que Mikaru surgit pour planter crocs et griffes dans la nuque de l'agresseur. Les autres humains, surpris de cette apparition, tournèrent directement la tête vers le Lac.

Celui qui maintenait toujours Hyde forcée de rester immobile fit bouger sa main dans ce mouvement. La créature dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sa douleur en sentent le poignard élargir la plaie de sa main transpercée. L'un des hommes, déclarant qu'il venait de percevoir un mouvement, se dirigea à grands pas vers la surface de l'eau. Mikaru fut pris d'un frisson de peur, qui se dissipa immédiatement lorsqu'apparurent les orbes, à présent noires, de sa dernière compagne au dessus de l'épaule de l'humain.

«_ … Celui que j'ai rencontré ne sentait pas aussi mauvais… _»

D'un geste agacé et dégoûté, le châtain repoussa le corps imposant plus loin dans l'herbe avant de continuer.

« _… D'ailleurs, il avait même une odeur plutôt douce. Et une aura rassurante… _»

Elle continua son chemin en traînant les pieds. Cependant, sa toge ne prenait aucune saleté, sa blancheur restait telle qu'elle devait l'être au premier jour. Ses pas la menèrent sans détour vers l'homme qui retenait son amie. Ce dernier s'était relevé, plaçant son poignard près de la fine gorge du brun qui ne sentait plus rien au niveau de sa main. La douleur autant que la sensation d'avoir des doigts avaient disparues. Tout ce qu'elle percevait, c'était une substance chaude qui coulait tout le long de son bras. Peu à peu, le sol prenait une teinte grise grâce à cet écoulement qui n'aurait jamais dû être.

Et tandis qu'Uruha avançait, l'autre reculait en serrant sa proie contre lui. Hyde pouvait très bien le tuer étant donné la façon dont elle était maintenue. Seulement, si elle se laissait aller, le dernier humain qui restait… Avec son arme à feu entre les mains, il tirerait certainement, sans se poser de questions. Sans doute était ce la raison qui poussait Mikaru à se contenir.

Mais il semblait que la plus grande ne s'en soit pas aperçue. Peut être un peu trop aveuglée par sa colère. Elle avait eu et conservé pendant un temps l'espoir que les hommes n'étaient pas aussi mauvais qu'elles le pensaient. Qu'ils agissaient ainsi comme elles le faisaient. Pour survivre, simplement.

Evidemment, ça ne tenait pas vraiment debout mais, depuis sa rencontre où elle avait été seule avec Aoi, elle ne cherchait qu'à s'en persuader. Elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne.

« _Quand je pense que j'y ait cru… J'ai honte, et il le faut, n'est ce pas ?_ »

Un mouvement nerveux se fit dans son chant de vision. Elle tourna la tête et une nouvelle analyse de la situation se mit en marche seule dans son esprit. A sa droite, Mikaru fixait un point précis et semblait réfléchir. Devant elle, Hyde avait, littéralement, le couteau sous la gorge. A sa gauche, et ce à quoi elle n'avait pas encore prêté attention, un homme armé la tenait en joue.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle soupira, s'apprêtant à ajouter quelque chose quand le dernier humain la coupa.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Tu vas encore dire un truc qu'on comprend pas, c'est ça ?! Arrêtez de vous foutre de notre gueule, on sait ce que vous êtes et ce que vous voulez !! C'est nous bouffer, hein ?! Bah tiens, essaie voir si tu peux ! Je t'attends, viens !! »

Uruha paru interloquée un instant mais acquiesça avec un sourire en coin, puis se dirigea vers lui. Il tremblait, c'était flagrant. Qu'il essaie de se contenir ne servait à rien…

« _Uruha !!!_ »

Le châtain tourna vivement la tête vers Hyde qui venait de crier avant de voir celle-ci se précipiter sur elle. Une détonation retentit et elle se sentit partir en arrière, le poids de la plus petite sur elle. La voix de Mikaru fit aussi bientôt écho à la sienne une seconde plus tôt, appelant le nom de 'Hyde'. A celle-ci s'ajouta le claquement lourd de sabots qui s'approchaient.

A travers les yeux d'Uruha, toute la scène se passa au ralentit. Elle perçut le mouvement de Kanon et Mikaru sur elle, la prenant sous les bras pour l'entraîner dans l'eau. Sa vision se réduisait alors au petit corps inerte gisant au milieu de son sang d'argent qui recouvrait à présent toute l'herbe à ses côtés. Ses yeux naturellement d'un blanc si pur étaient figés vers elle.

Et, même si sa raison le lui criait pour se faire entendre, son cœur ne l'acceptait pas.

De nouveau, l'une d'entre elles était morte.

Ou presque…

Et, de nouveau, c'était de sa faute.

Elle hurla alors, n'ayant pas encore repris conscience de son environnement.

« MAIS POURQUOI TOUJOURS NOUS ?!! »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et un autre corps vint se presser contre le sien. Kai… La Nymphe dont elle était la plus proche. Si ça avait été elle, Uruha se disait qu'elle ne se serait jamais laissée entraînée par les deux autres bruns. Elle aurait battu ces hommes jusqu'à la mort et, si elle y passait avec, c'aurait été encore mieux. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle rendit son étreinte à son amie, enfouissant son visage dans le cou offert.

« Kai… »

Les autres les observèrent un moment, ne refoulant pas plus leur tristesse que le châtain. Mikaru finit par briser le silence que l'on aurait pu qualifer de solennel pour rappeler un certain élément à l'ordre. Malgré tout, il n'haussa pas trop la voix pour ne brusquer personne.

« Il va falloir s'occuper de la pierre. Je propose que tu y ailles, Kai, et avec Uruha. »

Aucune ne protesta la décision. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fallait entrer dans le village humain pour cette raison et elles s'en étaient, jusqu'à présent, toujours tirées sans conséquences. Seulement, il fallait agir tard dans la nuit pour être certaines que le veilleur s'était endormi…

« Excusez moi mais… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la plus jeune qui, c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure, se trouvait gêné de s'imposer de cette façon entre les pensées de ses compagnes.

« J'ai vu d'autres hommes pendant que vous étiez parties… Là haut… » Elle désigna un point vers le Nord « Ils ont des chevaux mais ne semblent pas armés. De plus… »

« Ça suffit, Takuya. On ne recommencera plus jamais une chose pareille ! Quelle folie nous avons eue de… Non, quelle folie** j'ai** eue ?! » l'interrompit durement leur chef

« -Mais… laisse moi terminer !

-Ce n'est même pas la peine. Va plutôt aider Uruha et Kai à se vêtir pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village sans se faire remarquer. »

Le roux ne broncha pas plus et suivit les ordres imposés.

C'est ainsi que, moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux Nymphes désignées traversaient la forêt en silence, habillées de pantalons d'un vert très pâle et d'une cape sombre qui les recouvrait entièrement, tête comprise pour cacher leurs yeux scintillants.

Puis, ce fut sans encombre qu'elles passèrent les immenses portes qui étaient _censées _protéger les maisons. Les créatures se dirigèrent tout droit vers la place, rencontrant quelques fois des habitants qui les regardaient d'un drôle d'œil mais qui continuaient leur chemin sans un mot.

Elles parvinrent vite aux pieds des piliers entourant la fontaine depuis longtemps inactive, non loin du puits. Sur ces colonnes de bois étaient cloués les corps de leurs quelques semblables attrapées par les humains. Elles s'empressèrent de trouver celui de Hyde, ignorant la peine qui les déchirait de l'intérieur à cette vue.

Kai finit par trouver la bonne. Il y coulait encore du sang, mais en moindre abondance. Une nouvelle fois, toutes deux durent se faire violence pour rester calme et, après s'être assuré que personne ne les observait, le brun aida Uruha à grimper le long du pilier, puis sur le corps blessé à mort. Une fois à la hauteur suffisante, ses mains défirent doucement le collier et elle déposa un baiser sur le front ensanglanté.

La pierre brilla une dernière fois entre ses mains et, revenant d'un bond à terre, Uruha s'empara de son améthyste et du rubis de Kai pour en frapper le diamant. Celui-ci se brisa sans complications mais l'éclat de lumière que l'impact avait provoqué alerta quelques habitants. Le châtain se hâta de se relever et attrapa le bras de son amie pour s'enfuir. Un dernier regard vers la fontaine et leurs jambes prirent le relais. Dans sa main, Uruha serrait le joyau terne. Plus jamais elle ne leur ferait confiance, plus jamais elle ne les approcherait…

Mais dans un coin de son esprit, quelque chose lui rappelait cette vieille phrase : ' Il ne faut _jamais_ dire _jamais_ '

Elles rejoignirent le Lac sans anicroche, les habitants ayant abandonné rapidement leur course. Chacune revêtit sa toge et Kai alla dormir, épuisée par le chagrin et cette petite aventure. Les autres la suivirent rapidement. Sauf Uruha.

Car cette nuit là, Uruha la passa à chanter la tristesse de cette nouvelle perte, assise sur cet éternel rocher un peu plat, sa peau luisant sous le clair de Lune.

Et un peu plus loin, au milieu de ses compagnons déjà emportés par l'épuisement, c'est au son de cette voix apaisante et triste qu'Aoi parvint enfin à s'endormir.

O°o°o°o°O

Ce qui le réveilla en cette matinée où le Soleil se montrait clément, ce fut quelque chose d'apparemment vivant qui lui tomba sur la tête. Ça gigotait dans tous les sens, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux et le griffant de manière sans doute involontaire, mais douloureuse quand même. C'est donc d'un air dubitatif que Ruki attrapa, sans le vouloir, un écureuil -qui lui refaisait la coiffure- par la queue. Il le ramena devant ses yeux et les deux êtres se regardèrent un moment sans bouger. L'un la tête vers le bas, remuant de temps à autres les moustaches et l'autre assez mal réveillé.

Des bruits de pas derrière lui se firent entendre. Il ne se retourna pas, n'ayant pas fait attention, et continua de fixer la petite bestiole qui devrait penser à remplacer les coqs pour réveiller le monde le matin. Ses yeux ne changèrent de cible que lorsqu'un éclat de voix, qui devint ensuite mal assuré, coupa le fil de ses pensées.

« _Miku ! ... Oh, oh…_ »

Takuya s'était arrêtée net dans sa course après son écureuil quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur endroit. Et elle se le confirma en constatant avec horreur que son appel avait réveillé quelques autres personnes.

Le blond, toujours dans un demi-sommeil, présenta à la Nymphe l'animal comme une peluche.

« C'est à toi ? »

Le roux déglutit difficilement en hochant la tête. Car même si elle était certaine de les avoir déjà rencontrés… leurs intentions de départ étaient claires et sans doute voudraient-ils se venger de ce qu'elles avaient fait à leur compagnon… ici présent aussi par ailleurs. Constatant cela, Takuya haussa un sourcil et se souvint du remède que son amie avait confié à l'un des humains ce jour là. Si ils avaient réussit à s'en servir, c'est qu'ils étaient loin d'être ignorants puisque le châtain ne leur avait pas tout dit. Faire simplement bouillir la plante revient à faire une tisane…

Cependant, elle ne se posa pas plus de questions quand Ruki se leva en titubant légèrement. Une moquerie accompagna ce mouvement.

«-T'es vraiment pas du matin, toi !

-Ta gueule, Miyawaki, pas à peine réveillé…

-Ah, sinon ce n'est pas drôle de te charrier !

-… Tu veux pas te comporter autrement quand on a un invité ?

-Un… un invité ?! »

Surpris, l'autre blond se rapprocha du premier et entra, par la même occasion, dans le champ de vision de la Nymphe. Celui-ci était bien évidemment obstrué par les arbres autour.

« Heu… Bonjour. » risqua le forgeron

Takuya baissa la tête et inspira profondément. Soit ceux là étaient pacifistes, soit ils n'avaient pas remarqué ce qu'elle était et, dans ce cas là, pouvaient être qualifiés d'idiots.

« -Je suppose que tu veux récupérer ton…

-_Takuya ! … Ah, tu…_ »

Les deux nouvelles arrivantes s'arrêtèrent comme l'avait fait le roux quelques instants plus tôt. Elles se regardèrent et hésitèrent sur la marche à suivre. D'un mouvement de la tête, Kai fit comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas rester là à rien faire et commença discrètement à sortir ses ongles. La main fraîche du châtain sur son bras la stoppa. Elle suivit le regard de cette dernière pour en rencontrer un autre sombre et profond dans lequel on lisait un étonnement des plus sincères.

« Uruha.. ? »

La désignée hocha la tête, émettant un petit « hn » pour appuyer son geste. Chaque personne qui les entourait laissa paraître sa surprise, qui s'agrandit lorsque l'humain acheva de se lever pour se diriger vers la créature. Mais quand il fut assez proche, de longs ongles noirs se placèrent sous son menton pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à faire un pas de plus. Un instant, il eut peur. Cette peur se dissipa lorsque la voix douce du châtain brisa le silence.

« Aoi… »

Elle abaissa le bras de Kai et se faufila entre les bras de l'homme qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose mais se laissa faire. Miyavi, lui, restait tout de même sur ses gardes, plutôt méfiant.

« J'avais raison… » murmura Uruha en resserrant sa prise sur le corps contre elle « … ton odeur est douce, ton aura apaisante et tes bras… »

Bras qui se resserrèrent sur la taille fine, attendant la suite.

« …accueillants et chaleureux. »

Elle releva la tête du torse contre lequel elle était blottie, quelques mèches blondes lui retombèrent sur les yeux. Puis elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

« Je suis contente que ce soit toi. Quand j'ai vu les autres, j'ai eu peur pour Takuya… »

Et ses larmes ressurgirent en silence. Pas seulement en souvenir des évènements de la veille. Mais aussi et surtout par le soulagement de constater que ces humains là n'avaient et ne tentaient rien. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, mais son jamais à elle était resté court dans la durée.

Parce qu'au fond de son âme, Uruha savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Aoi. Et la pierre qui brillait fortement entre leurs deux corps enlacés l'affirmait.

. : A suivre : .

Aaah ! Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? XD

Bon, le passage où j'ai eu du mal, c'est pour l'attaque, hein… je suppose que ça s'est vu -_-'

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

Une petite impression ? …Non ? Hm c'est pas gentil /_boude/ _. Mais bon, je remercie quand même Azra et Visuky qui en ont l'habitude :) Ainsi que Kira mais ça c'est autre chose XD Un peu forcée à lire au début puis, finalement, ça te plaît ^^

A bientôt, j'espère ! ^^ Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je réponds à tous les coups !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** ... désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à le poster celui ci. Je comptais le faire juste à la fin du Bac mais j'ai manqué de courage XD J'ai un peu ramé, vu que je l'ai écris en faisant plusieurs trucs en même temps, d'autant que j'ai fais une connerie qui m'a troublée dans mon scénario, au chapitre précédent.

Je vous remercie de me suivre jusqu'ici, d'autant que nous n'en sommes pas encore à la moitié --' J'avance moins vite que ce que je croyais... Enfin, ce n'est pas un mal, ne?

Là dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre six**

Couchée dans l'herbe verdoyante, sa peau humide réchauffée doucement par le Soleil, Denka était perdue dans ses songes. L'ombre qui s'avançait vers elle en traînait les pieds pour mieux apprécier la fraîcheur de la terre ne la troubla même pas. Elle n'en sortit que lorsque des lèvres un peu brutales vinrent contre les siennes. Elle se laissa aller et, une fois leur échange terminé, le roux observa l'autre s'allonger à ses côtés.

«-Tu ne devrais pas rester ainsi exposée… les rayons tapent fort aujourd'hui.

-Je sais, mais regarde… »

Denka désigné ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle les secoua comme le ferait un enfant assis au bord d'une piscine, leur éclaboussant les jambes.

« Ceci dit, tu venais me voir pour un but précis ? »

Mikaru soupira à cette question, réinstallant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il lâcha un nom et, aussitôt, le roux regretta d'avoir engagé la conversation de ce côté-là. Ce n'était qu'une prise de tête qui ne verrait pas de fin ! Le brun tourna la tête vers son aimée et la remarqua contrariée. Mais, après tout, il fallait s'en douter…

« -Tu sais…

-Hm ?

-J'en serais presque à penser deux choses. La première, il faudrait qu'elle se débrouille seule. La seconde, on oublie ce passage.

-Mais… !

-Mikaru, on ne peut rien y faire ! Il n'y a plus de Naïades et il est trop tard pour partir à la recherche de l'une d'entre elles. Il ne reste que… cinq Lunes, non ? » Interrogea-t-elle en se redressant

L'autre ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux en réfléchissant. Après, pour le rituel, il restait d'autres 'options'. Mais est-ce que celles-ci et Takuya parviendraient, par la suite, à rester ensembles sans accroches ? Il fallait trouver sa Nymphe complémentaire et, surtout, prier les astres pour qu'elle soit parmi elles…

Mais, si c'était le cas, elle plaignait un petit peu le Jeune qui allait souffrir du passage.

« Il y a une troisième option » finit-elle par dire après un long silence.

Denka, qui commençait à retourner dans l'eau, l'interrogea du regard. Bien entendu, vu qu'elle était étendue, Mikaru n'en vit rien. Cependant, elle enchaîna :

«-Il y a Kai, Kanon et Uruha…

-Qu-Quoi ?! »

Le brun se mit sur ses pieds et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa conjointe.

«-Si ça continue comme ça, nous n'aurons pas le choix… D'ailleurs, nous ne l'avons pas, il va fall-

-Mikaru !!!! »

L'interpellée jeta un œil vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et fut surprise de voir Kanon qui se dirigeait vers elles en courant, visiblement très inquiète, voire même paniquée. Lorsqu'elle fut à leur hauteur, la nouvelle arrivante se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, cherchant à récupérer son souffle. Le roux se baissa à sa hauteur et l'interrogea d'une voix calme.

« D'où viens-tu, pour être ainsi épuisée ? »

La jeune Nymphe releva son regard pour rencontrer les orbes brunes de sa vis-à-vis.

« -De… de l'autre cô...té du Lac ! Elles… Takuya et U..ha… puis…ai… Elles !

- Détends-toi, ma belle et respire profondément. Je ne comprends rien là. Tout doux, ça va aller » déclara-t-elle en lui caressant le dos.

Kanon soupira bruyamment, ce qui n'était, certes, pas très élégant. Mais sur le moment, ce n'était pas la préoccupation première des deux 'dirigeantes' du groupe. Denka continua de l'encourager à lui parler. Une longue inspiration ce fit entendre, et l'explication reprit.

« -Takuya, Uruha, Kai ! Elles sont assises avec des hommes, je… Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Et s'ils décidaient de les garder comme une marchandise ou je ne sais quoi ?! Ou, pire, si ils leur prenaient leurs pierres ?! Oh, Denka, je…

-Chut… Je t'ai demandé de te détendre et non pas t'affoler… Non, ne pleure pas. Nous allons nous occuper de cela. Pas vrai, Mikaru ? » interrogea-t-elle derrière elle

L'autre acquiesça et elles suivirent la plus jeune qui les mena vers les chutes. Là, elles trouvèrent le groupe d'hommes… ou du moins une petite poignée de ceux-ci… Et, ayant été préoccupées par les paroles de leur compagne un peu plus tôt, les deux autres n'avait pas jugé bon d'analyser la situation et trouver quelque chose pour intervenir. Elles se stoppèrent donc net à quelques mètres du terrain dégagé, là où était le campement. Mikaru et Denka se regardèrent un instant, hésitant sur ce qu'elles allaient faire à présent. Mais un petit gémissement de Kanon attira leur attention.

Cette dernière avait porté sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de s'exclamer et observait la scène avec de grands yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier de qui il s'agissait. Toutes avaient pris l'habitude de sentir le réconfort de leur dirigeante rousse sur leurs épaules ou au niveau de leur dos…

Ceci dit, ça ne consola pas bien le jeune brun, ce qui n'échappa pas à la seconde. Elle éleva alors légèrement la voix, et s'adressa à la première dans leur langue avec son ton qui était un peu rude, pour une Nymphe.

«_ -Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_-Il en manque…_

_-De quoi ?_

_-Hé bien… Uruha n'est plus là, et Kai non plus. De plus, il y avait plus d'humains que ça tout à l'heure._

_-Tu peux me donner un nombre ? _» demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant pour constater de ses yeux

_« -Oui… Cinq. … Heu, non ! Six… c'est bien cela, ils étaient six hommes._

_-Donc deux sont partis… Tu te souviens à quoi ils ressemblaient ?_

_-… Ils étaient bruns, ça j'en suis certaine. J'avais constaté que trois étaient blonds et les trois autres, hé bien…_

_-J'ai compris. Que fais-t-on ?_

_-On doit aider Takuya !_

_-Retrouver Uruha et Kai ne serait-il pas plus sage, auparavant ?_ »intervint Denka

« _-Il est clair que si elles ont été blessées et emmenées pour je ne sais quoi, cela devient notre priorité. Mais en attendant, on ne sait rien… _

_-Donc la priorité devient Takuya ! Faites comme bon vous semble, j'y vais !_

_-Kan-… Bon sang !_

_-Jurer ne te ressembles pas…_

_-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la moral, Den-…_ »

Mikaru se retourna en constatant avec surprise que cette voix n'était pas celle du roux. Elle fut d'autant plus étonnée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que, face à elle, se tenait Kai. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un cri de douleur sembla traverser toute la forêt. Les dirigeantes bondirent au milieu du campement, sous les regards perplexe des quatre hommes. Denka remarqua une plaie profonde sur la main du Jeune, et s'empressa de venir la prendre dans les siennes.

Elle lança un regard noir aux humains alentours et ne se formalisa pas de voir du coin de l'œil Aoi s'asseoir tranquillement, d'un air détaché. Cependant, la seconde silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle par derrière la fit réagir. Elle se retourna brusquement, griffes au dehors, vers l'imprudent. Teruki fit un bond en arrière, puis se mit à rire. D'abord nerveusement, puis d'une façon bien plus sincère. Son rire était doux et remplit de chaleur, remarqua le roux.

Le médecin voulut s'approcher de Takuya mais un nouveau mouvement agressif l'en dissuada. Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres et il prit la parole.

« _Je ne veux que la soigner, pas la violenter. Nous n'y sommes pour rien dans cette blessure, c'est lui..._ » fit-il en désignant Miku qui grignotait tranquillement un morceau de pain qu'il avait volé à la Nymphe

Et si tout le monde, jusque là, était resté sur ses gardes, leur attention se dissipa d'un coup. D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils venaient d'en recevoir un, de coup. Les humains avaient adoptés des yeux de merlan frit, tandis que les Nymphes s'échangeaient des regards chargés de questions sans réponses.

Afin de préciser sa pensée, ou du moins pour répondre à l'une de ces fameuses questions, Mikaru s'avança vers le médecin et le retourna d'un coup sec en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Elle examina attentivement ses yeux et poussa un long soupir de déception, puis Teruki dans l'herbe. Ce dernier préféra ignorer le geste et reporta son attention sur son travail.

Une bande dans l'eau fraîche, un peu de mixture, application sur la plaie… Ah ! Il lui manquait une algue pour compenser l'action de l'eau chaude sur la préparation. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Reita qui acquiesça silencieusement avant de se diriger vers le Lac, faisant signe à quelqu'un de le suivre. La surprise des trois nouvelles arrivantes ne fit que s'accroître en voyant Uruha se lever pour suivre l'humain. Kanon allait ouvrir la bouche mais le conseiller la devança.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vous la ramène dans quelques minutes. Je ne peux pas aller chercher des algues au fond de l'eau tout seul ! »

Ces paroles instaurèrent un nouveau silence qui ne se trouvait qu'agréablement troublé par le chantonnement joyeux de la Nymphe blonde qui s'éloignait du campement.

Étrangement, plus aucune parole ne semblait vouloir sortir de quelconques lèvres. Comme si la présence des deux êtres qui venaient de les quitter était nécessaire à leur communication. Ce qui, dans le fond, n'était pas totalement faux puisqu'Uruha était la seule à avoir noué un tel lien avec un humain. Et même si ce lien était, pour le moment, très fragile et incertain, il était là ! Seulement, Mikaru, Denka et Kanon n'en savaient rien pour l'instant.

De son côté, Reita remplissait un récipient pendant que la créature se glissait dans l'eau fraîche. Une fois submergée, elle se dirigea vers la base du rocher plat, là où poussaient les plantes recherchées par le médecin. Une fois trouvées, il les trancha net avec ses longs ongles et remonta aussi sec à la surface où patientait l'homme blond, en tentant de retenir au maximum les écoulements de l'algue. Ceux-ci étaient justement l'élément qui remplacerait l'action de l'eau chaude. Une fois sur l'herbe, elle la plongea dans le récipient et ils revinrent sur leurs pas. La façon dont chacun avait de se dévisager sans dire un mot les y inquiéta. S'était-il passé quelque chose ?

Teruki se retourna vers eux et tendit la main. Le blond lui passa immédiatement le bol et le brun se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche. Quand il eut terminé, il se releva en essuyant ses mains dans un chiffon et surpris tous les regards posés sur lui. Celui de Takuya y compris.

« Hem… Qu'y a-t-il ? »

A cette question, seul un long soupir de mépris d'Aoi répondit. Puis, ses lèvres affichèrent un petit sourire en coin et il ferma les yeux en prenant la parole, croisant les bras sur son torse en signe de mécontentement.

« T'aurais quand même pu m'apprendre ! C'est pas bien de garder ton savoir pour toi ! »

Puis, il ouvrit un œil en observant Teruki et agrandit son sourire.

« Tu pourrais en faire profiter les copains, surtout ceux qui en ont besoin ! »

Il leva complètement les paupières et l'autre brun décida de répondre à ce petit sarcasme.

« -Besoin ? Besoin pour quoi donc ?

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas, mon cher ?

-Hm… Pour pouvoir glisser quelques mots insolents à ta chère Nymphe, lorsqu'il n'y aurait que des personnes incapables de comprendre, sauf elle ? »

Il vit l'épicier s'empourprer en bafouillant qu'il n'avait rien de tel à dire. Mais le médecin n'y fit pas attention et continua.

« -De plus, c'est une langue beaucoup trop difficile pour ta petite tête. Moi-même je ne la maîtrise pas vraiment.

-Non mais dis donc, t-… »

Aoi ne put terminer sa phrase que Teruki le coupa en s'adressant à Uruha.

« _Vous devriez faire attention à lui. Il n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'il en a l'air. Il est même assez_ _bête_ »

La Nymphe se mit à rire gentiment, voulant se contenir, et suivie par Takuya qui se lâcha un peu plus. Les autres humains ouvrirent à nouveau de grands yeux et murmurèrent entre eux, jusqu'à ce que l'épicier s'emporte un peu, mais rapidement coupé une fois de plus.

« -Hé ! On peut savoir ce que tu leur…

-_Voyez-vous, il est même un peu violent. Non, vraiment, ne vous attardez pas sur un tel…_ Heu… _homme. _» termina t-il, un peu gêné d'avoir marqué un blanc dans sa phrase.

« _Effectivement, vous semblez avoir quelques difficultés…_ » rit Uruha

Le médecin acquiesça et Aoi se sentait inexplicablement mal à l'aise de les voir ainsi discuter tous les deux.

« _-C'est pourquoi je fais en sorte d'utiliser des mots simples. Cela fait longtemps que je vous étudie… _

_-Que vous nous étudiez ?! Oh… N'est ce pas flatteur d'entendre de telles paroles ?_ » adressa-t-elle en s'amusant à ses compagnes.

Mais l'épicier, qui prit encore ces rires pour lui, se leva. Contrarié et vexé, il se mit à courir le long du chemin en face du groupe, sans même bien comprendre pourquoi. La voix de Miyavi retentit, il n'y fit pas attention. Pourquoi était-il soudainement en colère contre son ami ? C'était insensé, le pauvre n'avait rien fait du tout !

Et, il avait beau se raisonner de la sorte, ça ne le calmait pas. Il finit par s'asseoir au bord de l'eau et dérangea la surface en y passant sa main pour se rafraîchir le visage. Il espérait que ce geste lui remettrait les idées en place.

Seulement, ça n'eut comme conséquences que de les lui embrouiller encore plus lorsqu'il vit le reflet du visage inquiet d'Uruha, sur la surface à présent lisse de l'eau claire.

O°o°o°o°O

_Quelques instants auparavant…_

Tous se regardèrent après le départ un peu précipité de leur ami. Un moment, quelques Nymphes se demandèrent si les humains n'étaient pas un peu fous… Miyavi, qui avait laissé tomber son morceau de cuir qu'il tallait, prit la parole.

« -Mais… qu'est ce qui lui prend ?!

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... j'ai le sentiment que ça vient de l'échange entre Teruki et la blonde, là ! » répondit Miyawaki, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au regards outrés de Kai et Mikaru. Denka, elle, s'était résignée à ne pas se poser de questions à propos de cette espèce. Pour Takuya, c'était assez habituel, puisqu'elle-même parlait ainsi, ce qui avait rodé Kanon. Et la désignée était à cent lieues de se formaliser de ce genre de choses.

Un long silence se marqua, pendant lequel chaque homme réfléchissait. La plus jeune Nymphe, en ayant assez de cette ambiance trop tendue pour elle, repartit en direction de l'eau. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à la suivre, prétextant qu'elles ne produisaient plus assez d'_Ayalii_ pour rester sur terre. Seule resta le châtain qui refusa l'invitation de Kai. Celui-ci finit par la tirer pas le bras. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que le rapport de force se trouvait en sa défaveur. Elle abandonna alors, non sans la prévenir que, si elle n'était pas revenue d'ici une heure, elle viendrait la chercher.

Quand elles furent hors de vue, un déclic eut lieu et Ruki proposa :

« Nous devrions partir à sa recherche, non ? Il n'y a pas que des créatures bien attentionnées par ici… »

Les autres acquiescèrent mais personne ne se désigna pour autant.

« Je vais y aller, alors… » finit par dire Uruha

Les autres lui sourire, signifiant que ça leur convenait. La Nymphe pensa un instant que les hommes pouvaient être vraiment fainéants, et prit le même chemin que le brun quelques minutes plus tôt, d'un pas calme.

Suite à cela, Reita soupira et déclara qu'il était temps de préparer de quoi se nourrir. Une dispersion eut lieu pour le bois, la préparation, la mise en place du petit campement… Comme si ils étaient certains que leur ami n'allait plus tarder à revenir.

O°o°o°o°O

Aucun des deux ne fit le moindre mouvement et continuèrent de s'observer par leurs reflets.

Finalement, Uruha s'approcha un peu plus et plongea la moitié de son corps dans l'eau fraîche en soupirant d'aise. Instantanément, son visage se détendît et sa peau se mit à luire doucement. Elle incrusta ensuite son regard envoûtant dans celui qui ne la lâchait pas.

« -Pourquoi êtes vous partit ?

-… Je… je ne me sentais pas bien.

-Et à quoi était dû votre malaise ?

-Heu… Certainement quelque chose que j'avais mangé… » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre, baissant les yeux, décontenancé par l'enchaînement de questions

« -Non.

-Non, quoi ?

-Ce n'était aucunement physique, inutile de mentir. Quelque chose vous a gêné ?

-Je viens de dire que c'était…

-Je déteste le mensonge… »

A ces mots, Aoi reporta son regard sur le visage de la créature. Cette dernière le fixait intensément, comme si elle fouillait à l'intérieur de son esprit pour trouver la véritable raison. Il ne s'en sentit que plus mal, mais c'était légèrement différent. Dans un certain sens, il était rassuré de voir que son état d'esprit inquiétait –ou intriguait- à ce point son 'trésor de la nature'.

« -Je…

-………

-Teruki.

-L'homme qui a soigné Takuya, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui…

-Hé bien ?

-Il… Le fait qu'il parle votre langue m'a un peu… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, excuse moi, Uruha…

-...

-...

-Vous aimez bien mon nom, pas vrai ? » sourit-elle

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, la créature avait le don de deviner ce qu'il pensait et de le mettre à jour ! … Peut être même savait-elle qu'il était incroyablement attiré par ce qu'elle était.

« Aoi ? »

L'interpellé sursauta et ramena ses yeux sur la pierre qui brillait sur le tissus blanc. Une main se posa dessus. Ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage. Nouveau doux sourire de la Nymphe.

« Aoi ? » répéta-t-elle

Il se reconnecta à ce qui l'entourait et lui rendit son sourire.

« -…Oui ?

-Je vous ait posé une question.

-Ah… oui ?

-Hmhm… Mon nom.

-Ah… Oui, il est magnifique, je l'avoue.

-Tant mieux, parce que… C'est sa signification. D'ailleurs… Vos parents ont-ils été en contact avec nous ?

- Ah, je comprends. Mais pour mes parents, pas que je me souvienne, pourquoi ?

- Le votre aussi, il veut dire quelque chose.

-Ah oui ?! Quoi donc ?! » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

Uruha rit un peu et posa un doigt sur les lèvres brillantes, à cause de l'eau, de son vis-à-vis. Elle chuchota à peine assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

« Ça… C'est vous qui me le direz, quand vous le saurez. Vous comptez apprendre notre langue, non ? »

Aoi hocha vivement la tête, l'air tout de même un peu déçu. La créature retira son doigt et le regarda avec amusement. Il lui en demanda la raison et elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en affichant un petit sourire énigmatique. Il s'arma d'une moue boudeuse et cela la fit rire franchement. Il la suivit dans sa bonne humeur et, après quelques minutes, ils repartirent au campement. Presque arrivé, l'épicier se mit à courir et il sauta sur le dos du médecin en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de ce dernier. Bien évidemment, celui-ci grogna, ce qui amusa d'autant plus leurs compagnons.

« -Teruuuu !!! Apprends-moi à parler !

-Tu sais très bien le faire tout seul, pipelette ! Lâche moi, t'es pas un poids plume !

-Hey ! Je parlais de leur langage ! Je veux parler avec Uruha, moi aussi !

-Et tu faisais quoi, là ?

-C'est pas pareil ! » bouda-t-il en glissant du dos, soulageant sa 'monture'

A cette scène, Miyawaki ne put se retenir et se laissa aller dans un fou rire quasiment inexplicable.

Inexplicable, mais très contagieux.

Bientôt, ce fut tout le groupe qui se trouve contaminé, même la Nymphe.

Ceci dit, une fois calmés, Aoi n'hésita pas et revint à la charge.

« -Alleeeez ! Teruki ! Tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé !

-Nan, je le découvre aujourd'hui ! Et je t'ai demandé de me lâch-…

-Si vous voulez, Aoi, je pourrais vous apprendre… »

Le dénommé eut un blocage à ces mots. A tel point qu'il en lâchant son ami sur qui il était remonté, tombant sur le sol en un son sourd. Un juron étouffé suivit une plainte, qui fut rejointe par une autre du forgeron. Ce dernier se plaignait que ses abdominaux lui faisaient un mal de chien tant il riait de la situation.

L'épicier s'empourpra et acquiesça très vite, comme si il avait peur que la créature ne revienne sur sa décision. Celle-ci pencha alors légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit avant de les saluer, leur indiquant qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain car elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, Faute d' _Ayalii_. Elle partit vers le Lac, laissant la grande majorité du groupe s'interroger sur cet « _Ayalii_ » dont ils entendaient parler pour la seconde fois de la journée.

* * *

. : A suivre : .

Hé bien voilà! Une nouvelle fois, j'espère que ça vous a plus et j'espère vous retrouver dans les prochains chapitres de n'importe laquelle de mes fics sur cette section ^^

Kisu les gens!


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :** Que dire, que dire ? Hé bien, déjà, me tapez pas, je sais que ça va faire un mois que cette fic n'a pas été mise à jour, mais c'est pas de ma faute è_é … Bon, en fait, si… j'avais pas à commencer trois fics en même temps, me diront certains. u_u

_Sinon,_ deux choses –presque trois, même- : De une, ce chapitre –et le suivant- seront un peu plus consacrés à certaines explications liées à l'histoire. Je pensais tout faire dans celui-ci mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte –et c'est le second point- que les dialogues me pendrait autant de place ! Résultat, j'ai finis à plus de trois milles mots sans avoir pu tout caser. Donc voilà, il y aura pas mal de dialogue, ici. Troisième chose : il y a une petite note dans le texte, un (1)… Inutile de vous interrompre dans votre lecture pour aller lire ce qui s'y rapporte, voyez ça à la fin, car ça vous coupera inutilement ! Seulement, je voulais préciser quelque chose ^^ Mais je vous assure que ce n'est rien d'important ! Après, si vous voulez vous couper dans votre lecture parce que vous en avez marre de mon chapitre, alors que vous n'en serez qu'au début, je ne vous retiens pas.

Enfin, j'avoue que je comptais faire un lemon, mais ça risque bien d'être au prochain chapitre, voire celui d'après X3 Ah bah faut s'en prendre aux Nymphes, c'est elles qui ont choisis d'avoir un univers compliqué.. _/fuit/_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre sept**

Le soir tomba bien vite sur la forêt. Au milieu de leur petit campement, les hommes avaient ravivé leur feu. Miyavi déballa quelques provisions qui étaient accrochées à une branche plus forte que les autres, de l'arbre sous lequel il dormait. Les boissons rejoignirent bientôt la nourriture, et ils s'installèrent autour des flammes, bavardant à peine sur des points concernant leur village. Quand, soudainement, la conversation pris un virage surprenant. Le forgeron avait abordé le sujet que chacun attendait, sans vraiment oser l'embrayer.

« -Au fait, Teruki, je me demandais si… Tu sais, à propos de cet après midi… Le… Comment dire ?

-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de tourner autour du pot. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Allez, on a tous à manger, et tu sais bien que, quoiqu'il en soit, on est pas friands de chair humaine ! » chercha à l'encourager Reita

Miyawaki lui sourit amèrement avant de lui tirer la langue. Puis, il reprit en soufflant :

«Voilà, je me demandais si tu savais ce qu'était l' 'Ayalii'. »

Tous le regardèrent un moment. Les regards se rencontrèrent ensuite entre eux, et se baissèrent presque immédiatement. Le médecin toussota, et ce fut celui que l'on choisit de regarder. Sous ce nouveau poids, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à l'interrogation de tous, mise en route par le blond. Seulement, il semblait un peu perturbé et hésitant.

« Et moi je me demande pourquoi tu poses cette question… » l'interrogea-t-il implicitement

Le forgeron haussa et les épaules en répondant un « simple curiosité », tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le feu qui étalait ses flammes le long d'un mur invisible (1) dans l'air. Les différentes couleurs chatoyantes se reflétaient dans ses prunelles noisette, donnant un aspect plus persuasif qu'à l'habitude à son visage d'enfant.

Teruki se tritura les doigts et marqua une longue pause. Il était le genre d'homme à savoir tout sur tout, et était plus que fier de montrer à ses amis –et au reste du village, d'ailleurs- ses connaissances dans l'univers tant admiré, et pourtant craint, de ces créatures envoûtantes.

Hélas pour lui, il n'avait pas la moindre information qui pourrait autant avancer les autres, que lui, sur cette question. Il allait l'admettre quand un cri de surprise de Ruki se fit entendre. Ses amis tournèrent alors leurs regards dans la direction du plus petit blond, et Miyavi se mit à rire. Etant le plus près de son cadet, et dans le meilleur angle, il comprenait avant ses compagnons le pourquoi des grands gestes de l'autre.

Dans le dos de celui-ci, agrippé à son chandail par ses toutes petites griffes, une certaine boule de poils que le maréchal-ferrant était sûr d'avoir déjà vu… D'un autre côté, les écureuils courent bien les forêts, comme les enfants dans les rues.

Mais celui-ci avait un petit quelque chose de différent. Simplement, le brun ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Doigt qu'il posa sur sa joue, penchant la tête sur le côté, sans lâcher le petit animal gesticulant du regard.

Gesticulant, parce qu'il faisait tout pour rester là où il était, à savoir le dos de Ruki, tout en évitant les mains de celui-ci. Le blond finit par abandonner et se rendit compte qu'il était le centre d'attention.

D'une attention qui n'allait pas tarder à se terminer en fou rire, vu leurs visages…

Il finit par s'adresser à Miyavi, qui semblait être le seul un peu sérieux. Mais bon, sa position, alors qu'ils n'étaient à même pas un demi-mètre l'un de l'autre, était tout de même un peu énervante.

« -Dis voir… Au lieu de me regarder bêtement, tu voudrais pas me…

-C'est pas toi que je regarde, c'est la bestiole ! » s'exclama son vis-à-vis.

Le petit blond ne se formalisa pas de cette réponse et continua.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je te serais fortement reconnaissant si tu m'enlevais ce truc du dos au lieu de t'amuser à le contempler… »

Le maréchal-ferrant souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se leva ensuite et attrapa le petit animal sous les pattes avant, puis commença à lui décrocher les griffes des mailles du chandail. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ça allait se débattre, ce machin brun.

Des traces rouges apparurent bientôt sur les mains déjà recouvertes de quelques cicatrices, malheureux incidents de son travail, et il n'y fit pas attention. Après tout, quand on passe sa journée à s'occuper de chevaux, ou autre bétail, la douleur à ce niveau là ne pouvait qu'en être minimisée.

Quand il eut fini de libérer l'écureuil, ce dernier s'était calmé, épuisé d'avoir tant bataillé contre des mains, il fallait bien l'avouer, plus forte que son corps entier.

« Miku !! C'est Miku ! » s'écria alors Ruki, de nouveau bien joyeux

« -… Qui ça ? … Ah oui ! La bestiole de la Nymphe rousse… » termina Miyavi en se faisant arracher la dite bestiole des mains.

Bestiole qui se retrouvait à présent avec un statut, fort honorable, n'en doutons pas, de peluche du petit écrivain. Ce dernier cajolait la boule de poils en la gratouillant dans la nuque, la serrant dans son cou, chatouiller le ventre doux…

Une peluche animé avec un petit cœur qui bat, en gros…

Aussi, le conseiller ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire tendre, à la vision de son amant ainsi amusé. Lui qui se vantait qu'il en fallait pour le toucher… Mais, au bout d'u moment, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Juste un truc, Ru'… Comment tu sais qu'il s'agit de… 'Miku' ? »

Son compagnon l'observa un moment, sans cesser ses cajoleries, cherchant la réponse la plus satisfaisante. A ceci près qu'il n'y en avait qu'une, et qu'il ne faisait que se creuser la tête pour rien… Il opta donc pour celle-ci.

« -En fait… » commença t-il en retournant l'écureuil pour le tenir à bout de bras, rebroussant les poils de son cou « Tu vois, là ? Il y a une petite bande verte. Je l'avais déjà remarqué la dernière fois, avant que sa propriétaire ne vienne la chercher. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il soit chassé…

-Admettons, mais ça ne se voit pas beaucoup… Je doute qu'un homme affamé va aller d'abord fouiner pour voir si la bestiole a un collier, et ensuite seulement l'abattre !

-Reita ! » s'exclama le petit blond en cachant les oreilles de l'animal

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ne prononce pas d'aussi violentes paroles ! Tu vas l'effrayer… Il est jeune, tu sais !

-… Ôte moi d'un doute mon trésor, tu es fiévreux ?

-Je... non, bien sûr… Tu m'as appelé… Waah ! C'est génial !

-...Hé ?

-Tu m'avais jamais appelé comme ça en public ! » expliqua Ruki en se jetant dans les bras de son amant, laissant Miku aux bon soins de Miyavi.

Ce dernier, qui ne portait décidément pas l'écureuil dans son cœur, le fit passer à Miyawaki. Miyawaki qui éternua, rappelant qu'il était allergique aux poils longs et qui passa la 'charge' à Teruki. Celui ci cru bon de signaler qu'il était médecin, pas vétérinaire, et colla donc le petit animal dans les bras d'Aoi.

Un Aoi qui ne trouva rien à dire, n'ayant ni prétexte, ni cible pour se débarrasser de la boule de poils. Il soupira longuement sous le regard de tous et termina par acquiescer en signe de défaite. Aussitôt, Reita et Ruki se séparèrent, et le dernier blond se remit à manger.

Pendant le repas, Miku semblait avoir décidé de faire du grand brun son nouvel ami. Il lui courait sur les épaules, remontait sur sa tête, se faufilait parfois sous ses jambes… le tout en exaspérant le jeune homme au possible. Et le pire, c'était que ses compagnons en rajoutaient une couche en rigolant à chaque nouvelle cabriole le long du corps fatigué.

Finalement, quand l'heure vint pour eux de se glisser dans leurs couvertures, épuisés par une journée qu'ils jugeaient pourtant merveilleuse, Aoi finit par accepter que Miku dorme dans ses bras. En effet, ce dernier donnait l'impression d'avoir tout à fait compris, en allant jusqu'à imiter Miyavi lorsqu'il bailla, plaçant ses deux petites pattes devant son museau. La boule de poils demeura calme et se faufila d'abord dans le cou de son 'nouvel ami', pour ensuite descendre au creux des bras recroquevillés, à cause de l'humidité du soir qui commençait à remonter.

Les humains endormis autour d'un feu qui se meurt, certains enlacés entre eux, d'autres dont les cheveux longs étaient clairsemés dans l'herbe au dessus. Leurs respirations lentes et calmes. Un petit 'squizz', un soupir, voire un léger marmonnement troublaient celles-ci. Une brume blanche sortant du sol les enveloppa doucement, les faisant inconsciemment frissonner dans leur lourd sommeil.

Et, pas bien loin, les observant, Kanon songea au fait qu'il s'agissait là d'un très beau tableau. Un côté enchanteur offrait à cette scène un aspect serein, rendant les êtres qui reposaient là, comme inoffensifs.

Dans un coin de sa tête, elle se dit que c'était certainement le cas. Uruha leur accordait une grande partie de sa confiance et, bien qu'il faille admettre que cette dernière était naïve, elle était loin d'être idiote. Jamais elle ne se laissait avoir par une quelconque ruse ou un piège hypocrite. D'un autre côté, elle-même sentait qu'elles ne risquaient rien.

Leur instinct ? Certainement… Le nombre de fois où celui-ci les avaient trahis se comptait comme le nombre de rebonds d'un ricochet bien maladroit, sur l'eau.

Pour ainsi dire, jamais.

« Que fais tu ici, Kanon ? » la voix du châtain la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait une présence derrière elle, tant elle réfléchissait dans un calme apaisant au possible. Oui, elle se sentait apaisée en cet instant…

« Puis-je, avant de répondre, te retourner la question ? »

Elle ne la voyait toujours pas, car Uruha restait dans son dos. Néanmoins, cette dernière s'avança lentement après avoir émit un petit rire amusé, assez discret pour respecter le sommeil de leurs voisins humains. Le châtain se mit à sa hauteur et croisa les bras, observant elle aussi un moment ce cadre qui dégageait une certaine sérénité.

« -Je préfèrerais que tu me répondes avant.

-Soit… Je pensais, simplement, en marchant le long du Lac, et je suis arrivée vers eux. »

Le silence s'installa entre elles. Un silence dans lequel la réflexion s'incrusta.

« -Et à quoi pensais tu ?

-C'est à ton tour de me répondre, Uruha.

-Je venais juste vérifier que tout allait bien pour eux… » souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe qui devenait peu à peu humide, son visage perdu dans le léger brouillard blanc

« -Pourquoi donc t'inquiètes-tu pour eux ?

-Kanon…

-…Oh, pardonne-moi, chacune son tour. »

L'autre lui sourit, et le brun se posa sur le sol, comme sa compagne.

« -Je pensais à Takuya…

-Ah, tiens… moi aussi, justement. J'en ai parlé un peu avec Mikaru, quelques instants plus tôt. Visiblement, nous sommes toutes préoccupées, sauf la concernée.

-C'est ce que je constate… Son insouciance permanente finira par lui coûter.

-Je ne le lui souhaite en rien…

-Moi non plus, évidemment.

-…………

-Alors ?

-Alors qu-… Ah oui… Je m'inquiète sans véritable raison, pour être franche. C'est simplement que… que j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont quelque chose. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui nous concerne.

-Tu penses que ça a rapport avec leur médecin ?

-Honnêtement, non. J'ai ce sentiment depuis que j'ai rencontré… ou plutôt, que j'ai parlé avec Aoi.

-Quand tu l'avais secouru ?

-C'est cela… Avant que tu ne continues, j'ai moi aussi une question… et elle me vient seulement à l'esprit, donc ne t'emporte pas.

-Il faudrait vraiment que ça soit gros. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Uruha s'assura qu'elle avait bel et bien toute l'attention de son amie avant de continuer. Après tout, peut être y avait-il là une solution à l'un de leurs problèmes. Certes, pas le plus gros, mais ce serait déjà ça…

« -Tu… tu as perdu ta Naïade complémentaire depuis longtemps déjà, et… Je sens que Takuya et toi êtes connectées.

-Tu…

-Attends. … Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que vous soyez naturellement complémentaires, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Ce n'est plus qu'une trop petite question de temps avant son passage…

-Hm… »

Kanon se mit à réfléchir encore plus que lorsqu'elle était seule, revenant sur ses interrogations de départ. Elle y avait pensé, auparavant, à cette solution, sans jamais oser l'exposer aux autres, redoutant leur réaction face au fait qu'elle avait déjà passé le rituel.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle et pas les autres ? Ou du moins, celles qui ont aussi perdu leur complémentaire ?

C'est la question qu'elle se décida à poser.

« -Ça m'avait déjà effleuré l'esprit mais, en partant du principe que tu m'as présenté, Kai et toi pourriez en faire autant, non ?

-Je… »

Etait-ce seulement possible de l'avouer ? De démentir une chose, pour laquelle Denka avait fait tant d'efforts, dans le but de la cacher aux yeux de leurs compagnes ?

Dans un certain sens, elles devraient bien l'apprendre un jour.

Et puis, ça soulagerait la rousse de ne plus avoir à dissimuler cela, même vis-à-vis de Mikaru.

La réponse de son esprit à sa propre interrogation était donc 'oui'.

A présent, il fallait parvenir à le dire.

Et c'est un simple murmure, à peine audible, qui sortit de ses lèvres.

« Kanon, je… Je n'ai jamais passé le rituel… Je n'ai jamais eu de complémentaire. Cérès n'était qu'une compagne et ignorait qu'elle passait pour telle… »

Ça, c'était dit, et non plus à dévoiler.

Maintenant, il allait falloir assumer les conséquences face aux autres.

La bouche du brun s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur la fin de cette phrase. Ne pas passer le rituel signifie ne jamais être passé au Nouvel Âge, et ne jamais avoir accordé sa totale confiance, et donc sa vie, à quelqu'un d'autre.

A ce moment là, Kanon tombait des nues. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer cette possibilité. Un début de question se forma dans sa tête et elle y réfléchit quelques secondes.

Ses yeux se relevèrent en direction de la voûte céleste, d'un noir toujours aussi oppressant. En l'observant, une seconde interrogation vint pour lui brûler les lèvres de curiosité.

Mais d'une bonne curiosité, car nécessaire.

« -Deux choses, Uruha…

-Quoi donc ? » lui répondit une voix mal assurée, mais qui tentait de l'être, comme si elle ne se doutait pas de la suite.

L'autre ne s'en formalisa pas et continua, d'un ton aussi rassurant que possible. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait effrayé sa compagne, et ce n'était nullement son but.

« La première… Je m'avoue surprise et, bien que je ne comprenne pas, je ne t'en demanderais pas plus. … La seconde… Admettons, et je dis bien 'admettons', que j'accepte d'être la complémentaire de Takuya, et que ça soit pareil de son côté… Il faudrait tout de même que…

-Les étoiles seront là, Hyde l'avait affirmé ! » enchaîna le châtain en vitesse, ayant compris d'avance la question

« -…D'accord.

-Et… Kai a vérifié. Elle dit que, d'après la fréquence et la force de scintillement du Lac, et le déplacement des nuages, elles seront bel et bien là pour le passage de Takuya. Seulement, ça ne durera qu'un ou deux soirs…

-Je vois… »

Et les deux sombrèrent dans leurs pensées.

Si Uruha n'avait pas passé le rituel, la raison en était très simple. Peut être un peu trop pour être acceptée par les autres, justement.

A ce moment là, lorsqu'elle dû faire un choix parmi les différentes propositions de complémentaires, bien des années en arrière, elle n'avait jamais accordé toute sa confiance à quelqu'un. Certes, elle l'avait largement accordée à Kai, Takuya n'étant pas encore de ce monde, mais pas au point d'accepter de lui donner sa vie.

C'était triste à dire, mais il en était ainsi. Et accepter de passer le rituel pour le passage au Nouvel Âge revenait à placer, à proprement parler, sa vie entre les mains de sa complémentaire. Ou plutôt, autour de son cou.

Machinalement, la plus grande Nymphe porta sa main à hauteur de sa poitrine, sous sa gorge, et serra quelque chose à travers le tissu. Son regard quitta le sol pour se relever vers le petit campement où reposaient les humains. Silencieusement, et sans troubler son amie perdue dans ses songes, elle se leva dans un léger bruissement de tissus. Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'une des couchettes d'où dépassait une masse de cheveux sombres comme la nuit environnante.

Le châtain sourit et s'accroupit pour voir le visage de l'humain auprès duquel elle se trouvait. Elle fut surprise d'apercevoir, au milieu de quelques mèches égarées, l'écureuil de Takuya. Ou du moins, son ami, puisque les animaux, comme la forêt et le Lac, ne leur appartenaient pas.

Elle dégagea ces cheveux du petit animal, doucement, afin d'éviter de réveiller l'un ou l'autre. Quand, par mégarde, le dos de sa main frôla la joue du jeune homme, le corps endormi frissonna en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même.

La peau des humains lui semblait si chaude… La sienne restait fraîche en permanence, et légèrement humide, au minimum. Sans quoi, la déshydratation qui découlerait d'une trop longue absence de l'eau, en viendrait vite à un cruel dessèchement du corps.

Ces cas étaient rares, mais existants. Le plus souvent, les victimes étaient celles qui tentaient de rejoindre un autre point d'eau à pieds, lorsque celui-ci n'était plus suffisamment sûr. Les autres étaient celles que les hommes emprisonnaient…

Une journée hors de l'eau, l'affaiblissement se faisait sentir.

Et cela allait de pire en pire, de jour en jour.

Dans le pire des cas, c'était terminé au bout d'une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle le corps ne réclamait qu'une seule chose… Une source vitale qu'il finissait par se pomper lui-même, jusqu'à ne plus en avoir.

Une semaine de souffrance à l'état pur, les trois derniers jours donnant à la créature l'impression d'être lentement dépecée.

Ses yeux, qui s'étaient fixés sur un point, au milieu du tronc d'un vieil arbre, revinrent sur le corps emmitouflé jusqu'au nez.

A lui, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle lui faisait confiance. A lui, elle était capable de la lui confier, sa vie. Pour lui, elle voulait voir revenir les étoiles, plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Car elles lui amèneraient un nouvel espoir et, qui sait, une nouvelle vie avec sa famille. Leur retour signifierait que leurs problèmes à tous seraient réglés, donc les enfants trop aventuriers du village ne disparaîtraient plus. Elles ne seraient plus accusées, et… et ils pourraient vivre ensembles…

Elle soupira longuement à cette idée, quand un grognement étouffé la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle s'aperçut que main s'était reposée sur la joue de l'endormi, et qu'une légère grimace déformait le visage de celui-ci.

La Nymphe retira vivement sa main, se traitant intérieurement d'idiote.

Un peu trop vivement, peut être… Puisque les paupières du brun commencèrent à se soulever, accompagnées d'un soupir de mécontentement. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle se releva avant que l'humain n'émerge, et se dirigea en courant vers le Lac, rapidement suivie par Kanon qui ne posa aucune question, se contentant d'afficher un sourire.

De son côté, Aoi habitua difficilement ses yeux au noir, s'aidant des quelques cendres rougeâtres restantes et des rares rayons de Lune. En remuant un peu pour détendre ses muscles crispés par la fraîcheur de la nuit, il se rappela de la présence de Miku dans ses bras. Ses gestes se firent moi brusques et il allait pour se rendormir quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose sur son visage le gênait un peu.

Il y passa sa main et s'aperçu d'une humidité étrangère. Pas celle que peuvent causer des larmes, non… C'était même un peu… consistant, légèrement gluant. Mais, bien que cela lui rappela une substance qu'il avait déjà connu, il ne s'y attarda pas. Néanmoins, il ne s'essuya pas la joue avec sa couverture, certain que ce n'était pas dangereux ou mauvais pour lui, mais plutôt… une sorte de marque à garder.

C'est sur ces pensées que le jeune homme replongea dans un sommeil profond, le rythme de sa respiration s'accordant au chant des grillons.

* * *

. : A suivre : .

(1) Bon, j'avoue, je l'ai fais exprès, même si ça rend mal ^-^

Alors ? Pas trop médiocre ce chapitre ? J'avoue, c'est peut être un peu- beaucoup- ennuyeux, mais nécessaire… puis un peu trop 'fleur bleue' à mon goûts, enfin bon, on est pas dans Crépuscule .

A bientôt, j'espère ^^

Ah, et ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir les reviews des habitués, mais ce serait d'autant plus encourageant de voir de nouveaux noms ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** …Je vous épargne le mal que j'ai eu à taper ce chapitre _ Arrivée à la moitié, il suffisait que j'écrive un mot pour que… tout le paragraphe ne me plaise plus ! J'ai effacé et recommencé la seconde moitié au moins quatre fois…

Inutile de vous dire qu'au bout d'un moment, y'en a marre… Du coup, j'ai finis par laisser tel quel.

Mais ça ne me plaît toujours pas du tout, ce chapitre…

Sinon, c'est certain cette fois, le lemon prévu est au prochain chapitre (ouf !)

Enfin… Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

Le lent réveil du Soleil parvint au groupe, accompagné d'une bonne odeur fruitée. Les premiers à ouvrirent les yeux furent Ruki et Miyawaki, les deux petits blonds bien gourmands de la bande. En même temps, ils s'assirent au milieu de leur couverture, parcourant les alentours du regard.

Mais d'où, Diable, provenait cette douce senteur ?

Il s'agissait de la seule question que leurs corps s'obligeaient à imposer. Ou plutôt, acceptaient de s'imposer.

Ces deux là, le médecin l'avait toujours dit, il ne fallait surtout pas les laisser entrer seul dans un garde manger, voire une réserve de nourriture. Plus que n'importe quel phénomène qui courait en ces temps, ces jeunes-ci représentaient les plus grands dangers à leur survie, dans le domaine de la pitance.

C'était là-dessus que les pensées de Miyavi dérivaient, en observant les deux têtes blondes mal réveillées, mais déjà aux aguets. Ce fut bientôt au tour de Teruki d'ouvrir les yeux en se redressant lentement, prenant soin d'étendre chacun de ses muscles. Le rire mal contenu du maréchal ferrant devant l'attitude des deux premiers l'avait éloigné de Morphée.

Son regard se posa sur la couchette du conseiller, et il constata que celle-ci était vide. Il haussa un sourcil et s'adressa à l'un des deux nez qui cherchait à identifier l'odeur étrangère, mais, il fallait l'avouer, délicieuse.

« -Ruki, sais tu où est partit Reita ?

-Du tout. » lui répondit une voix désintéressée

« Et tu sais depuis combien de temps, au moins ? »

L'autre lui répondit en suivant le même ton.

« -Non plus.

-… Je vois…» soupira le brun

Il se leva sur ces paroles, et entreprit de raviver un peu le feu. A l'aide d'une dague qui lui tomba vite sous la main, il secoua les cendres avant d'apercevoir avec soulagement l'arrivée du dernier blond, les bras chargés de bois sec. Il les y balança sans la moindre délicatesse et fit le tour du tas de charbon pour pousser un peu le médecin. Il attrapa la lame que celui ci avait lâché en râlant et, s'attelant à sa nouvelle tâche, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

Une question qui se rapportait à ce qu'il tenait entre les mains… Normalement brillant et non couvert de suie, cet objet lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Il eut soudain une illumination quant à son identité, et se retourna vivement. Derrière lui reposait le corps du dernier endormi du groupe. Un instant, il se sentit gêné… C'est à volume réduit qu'il interrogea Teruki.

« Hey… Tu lui as demandé avant de lui piquer son arme ? »

Il désigna l'épicier d'un mouvement de tête, et son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules en indiquant le carquois qui gisait au sol, posé juste à côté de la seule couverture qui contenait encore une source de chaleur.

« Je vois… » grommela le blond « Le moindre des choses aurait quand même été de le prévenir, avant de salir sa lame… »

A ces mots, prononcés pourtant sans aucune arrière pensée, le forgeron et son amant se trouvèrent pris d'un fou rire. Les trois autres s'en étonnèrent, amenés à réfléchir sur le fort probable degré d'esprit mal tourné, de leurs amis.

Mais cette réflexion se trouva coupée par le bond aussi rapide qu'inattendu, de la petite boule de poils brune, auparavant logée entre les bras protecteur du jeune fiancé.

« Miku ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ! » s'exclama une voix joyeuse

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la source de celle-ci… Enfin, presque tous.

« Nous sommes venues vous apporter de quoi vous nourrir » ajouta une seconde voix, plus posée.

Sa propriétaire apparut d'entre les arbres, souriante, portant sur ses bras une planche de bois, sur laquelle se trouvaient des coupelles en chêne pleines de fruits magnifiques. Une dernière créature se faufila entre les branches basses et adressa, elle aussi, un sourire radieux. Entre ses longues phalanges blanches était serrée une fiole de cristal, vide.

« Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que nous nous joignons à vous, en cette si jolie matinée ? »

Le trop-plein de manières fit brièvement grogner Ruki, qui se prit le coude de Miyawaki dans les côtes. S'en suivit une discrète bataille de pinçons et coups en tout genre, faisant soupirer le médecin de désespoir. Mais quels gamins… Allaient-ils songer à devenir un jour des hommes ? Ou est ce qu'ils allaient rester d'éternels gosses ?

A cette question, il n'y avait aucune réponse. Car la question en elle-même n'avait pas de sens. Il était clair qu'ils avaient affaire à des adultes, mais chez lesquels l'esprit refusait de suivre le corps, tout en faisant preuve d'une certaine maturité, dans les moments le nécessitant.

A quelques pas, loin de ce genre de pensées, la Nymphe blonde vint poser son récipient près du plateau qu'avait placé Kanon, sur le sol. Et, dès qu'elle eut les mains vides, se dirigea, à petits pas pressés, de l'autre côté des flammes renaissantes.

Comme quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'agenouilla à côté du corps roulé en boule dans la couverture. Chacun s'était tut, pour ne pas perturber un réveil que, ses amis en étaient certains, l'épicier ne pouvait qu'apprécier.

D'un geste léger, la créature repoussa vers l'arrière du crâne les mèches sombres qui s'emmêlaient devant les yeux clos. Un soupir de bien être fit voler celles qui restaient, et _elle _eut tout le loisir de voir les yeux noirs apparaître lentement de sous les lourdes paupières. Le jeune homme éprouva quelque mal à s'extirper du gouffre fort plaisant du sommeil, mettant un certain temps à réaliser où il se trouvait, et ce qui l'entourait.

« Aoi… Je suis ravie de vous voir à nouveau. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit, malgré le froid ? »

Les discussions autour d'eux avaient repris, mais le brun ne les entendait pas. A vrai dire, il avait encore du mal à se situer… Il avait l'impression de ressusciter après une douce mort, tant son sommeil avait été profond.

Une améthyste qui dansait devant ses yeux acheva les derniers pans de brume qui obstruaient ses sens. Ce n'est qu'en commençant à se redresser qu'il se rendit qu'elle était là...

« Uruha… Vous… »

Mais ce gentil réveil ne dura pas bien longtemps pour le jeune brun… Ruki avait cette particularité d'attirer sur lui une grande curiosité, tout en étant lui-même maladivement intéressé par tout ce qui bouge autour de lui. C'est donc piqué par cette petite bête, que le grand vilain défaut eut champ libre pou revenir au galop… Et il ne revient que rarement au meilleur moment, incitant le blond à couper la parole à son aîné.

« Dites les gars… Tout ça, c'est bien joli, mais… Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, au juste ? »

Aussitôt ces quelques mots prononcés, Teruki lui fit les gros yeux, tout en essayant de capter son attention. Hors, celle-ci était totalement centrée sur la fiole vide, à côté du feu.

Certes, elle était jolie, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun contenu ? Lorsqu'il interrogea les Nymphes à ce sujet, celles-ci se tournèrent vers Takuya qui sourit. Elle semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Le roux alla prendre entre ses mains l'objet fragile, tandis qu'à côté, Uruha aidait Aoi à se mettre sur pieds. Il vacilla un peu, et le médecin lui lança un regard inquiet. La mine pâle et les yeux brillants de son ami ne lui plaisaient guère… cette trace violacée sur sa joue encore moins.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Avant que qui que ce soit ne dise quelque chose, il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'épicier. Celui-ci ne comprit pas que ces mots lui étaient adressés, ni pourquoi la Nymphe blonde le serrait soudainement contre lui, comme pour le protéger de son ami. Ce dernier se planta alors devant la créature qui tournait autour du jeune homme pour éviter qu'il ne soit face à l'autre.

Bien entendu, Teruki finit par en avoir assez de ce petit jeu, et attrapa durement le bras encore humide. Rencontrant une résistance à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, il le tira assez violemment, avant d'émettre un cri de douleur. Ses doigts se desserrèrent d'eux même de la robe blanche et allèrent immédiatement se refermer sur son propre poignet. Un juron sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais Uruha ne s'en préoccupa pas. Directement, elle alla à nouveau enlacer le jeune épicier, lui conférant une sorte d'étreinte protectrice.

Pendant ce temps là, où la créature et l'humain se défiaient du regard, personne n'osa bouger… Si ce ne sont les lèvres de Takuya qui s'étiraient lentement, jusqu'à former un sourire des plus ravis. Elle s'approcha d'abord du brun que le blond avait blessé, en voulant 'garder' Aoi. L'autre se méfia, mais se laissa tout de même entraîner devant le feu.

Là, elle le lâcha pour aller prendre la fiole abandonnée. Elle la tint de ses deux mains, sans la serrer, comme si elle la caressait. Kanon avança vers le roux et plaça deux doigts de sa main droite au dessus de l'ouverture du flacon de cristal, relevant sa longue manche jusqu'à l'épaule.

Sans un mot, juste un hochement de tête approbateur de ses compagnes présentes, elle se concentra. Sur son bras commença à une luire une substance jusque là inconnue des hommes. Certains d'entre froncèrent les sourcils en approchant un peu, se posant des questions sur la nature de… ça.

Et ça, ça commençait à couler le long de la peau blanche. Ça atteignit bientôt la main, se faufilant lentement entre les articulations, redessinant les doigts pointés vers l'orifice de la fiole.

Petit à petit, celle-ci se remplit, sous les regards bien curieux des humains.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, lorsque le récipient fut à un quart plein, Kanon se relâcha et s'écarta, remettant doucement sa manche.

« _Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup… ça ira ?_ » interrogea Takuya, inquiète

L'autre acquiesça et le roux, à peine rassurée, alla tendre la fiole au bord des lèvres du médecin. Ce dernier recula vivement, jusqu'à heurter la Nymphe qui se trouvait derrière lui. Uruha ne broncha pas, mais le poussa légèrement vers son amie.

Après tout, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle ait blessé cet homme pour rien !

Ou du moins… Presque pour rien. Et puis, il fallait qu'il accepte, ou l'humain brun allait être vraiment malade… Elle tenta alors une approche par les mots :

« -_Je croyais que vous teniez à nous étudier… C'est une bonne occasion. Rassurez vous, il n'y a rien qui puisse vous faire de mal dans ce flacon. _

_-Et qu'est ce qui serait en mesure de me le prouver ?_

_-…Quelque chose dans ce genre _»répondit calmement le blond.

Elle se retourna pour être face à Aoi, et glissa sa main dans la ceinture de ce dernier. Ses doigts empoignèrent la dague fine et la sortirent lentement de son étau de cuir. D'un mouvement souple, elle cala à nouveau son dos au torse de l'épicier, et attrapa l'une de ses mains pour l'amener contre sa propre gorge, avant de lui rendre la lame.

En d'autres termes, elle s'offrait elle-même comme 'gage' de sa parole.

« -_Si il se passe quoique ce soit, alors… Vous n'aurez qu'à m'égorger._

_-……_

_-Cela ne vous convient pas comme contrepartie ? » _intervint Kanon

« -Et si c'était sur long terme ?

-_……_

-Là, je vous aie eues !

-_Alors disons une chose ! _

-Laquelle ? »

Les autres hommes les entourant avaient un peu de mal à s'y retrouver dans la conversation. Tout ce qu'ils comprenaient, c'était les mots de Teruki…

Quant à Aoi, lui, il se demandait pourquoi il se retrouvait à devoir menacer la Nymphe blonde avec son arme.

Enfin, 'menacer'… ça, c'était s'il le voulait bien. En l'occurrence, il se contentait de se laisser faire.

« -_Vous garderez Uruha avec vous… Bien sûr, vous lui apporterez de l'eau plusieurs fois par jour. Mais vous la garderez, jusqu'à être convaincu que vous ne risquiez rien._

-_Kanon ! _»s'exclama Takuya «_ Tu es complètement folle ! On ne va pas leur laisser Uruha ! Je ne leur fait pas assez confiance pour ça ! Tant pis pour lui, si il ne nous croit pas ! Il n'a qu'à mourir, ça m'est égal…_

-_Il n'y a pas que ça, Takuya… _»glissa calmement la concernée par le sujet

« -_Comment ça ?_

-_Laisse… Alors, vous acceptez ? » _reprit Kanon

Le médecin réfléchit encore un moment. Il pesa le pour et le contre de la situation.

Autant pour elles que pour eux, l'enjeu était tout de même assez important. Elles n'iraient pas aussi loin juste pour empoisonner un homme, ce serait ridicule.

D'un autre côté, pas pour le soigner non plus… Mais où était le piège ?

Il jeta un œil à la Nymphe toujours volontairement prisonnière des bras de l'épicier, et trouva encore une balance à étudier.

S'ils acceptaient et qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas d'elle, elle mourrait rapidement, et non sans douleur. Ça, il le savait. Mais dans ce cas, les autres auraient une excellente raison de s'en prendre à eux…

Seulement… Il valait mieux ne pas oublier que ces créatures n'avaient jamais abordé le moindre côté du sacrifice et que, en plus, elles étaient fortement liées les une aux autres.

Enfin… à noter aussi qu'il serait, sans nul doute, hors jeu de penser qu'un certain jeune homme de leur groupe accepterait cela. Au contraire, Teruki aurait même plutôt parié que le désigné serait le premier à prendre soin de la Nymphe.

Conclusion… cette réflexion n'amenait pas à grand-chose, sauf à une mutine migraine. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'il eut l'impression que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il entendit vaguement l'appel de son nom, et des mains puissantes le rattrapèrent. Il rouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant pas de les avoir fermés, et distingua la silhouette flouée de Reita.

« _Bon, c'est déjà trop…_ »

Takuya s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes d'un pas décidé et écarta le conseiller d'un coup d'épaule, avant de relever un peu la tête de l'homme allongé sur le sol. Elle le força à avaler la substance qui coulait du bord de la fiole à ses lèvres. Elle ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il eut pris au moins trois gorgées.

« Et si il y a des réclamations à faire sur le goût, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser ! » aboya-t-elle sur le médecin, sans véritable raison

Ce dernier hocha faiblement la tête et se mit en position assise. Il s'étonna de constater que sa vision commençait à rapidement s'éclaircir. Ruki, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur la plaie au poignet de son ami. Elle cicatrisait et se résorbait à vue d'œil !

Il se releva bien vite, sans aucune aide, et regarda la Nymphe brune avec sérieux.

« -Qu'est ce que… c'était ?

-De l'_Ayalii_. Takuya, rend moi la fiole, s'il te plaît. »

L'autre s'exécuta et observa son aînée s'approcher de leur dernière compagne présente. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu, bloqué entre une lame froide, fascinante, et un corps chaud, chaleureux.

Encore que, la température de ce corps commençait à bien trop augmenter…

D'ailleurs, sa mine interpellait fortement Teruki qui, remit d'aplomb, s'inquiétait à nouveau pour son palissait de plus en plus, et la fièvre semblait gagner du terrain sur son corps affaiblit par la vie en forêt.

Kanon lui tendit le restant d'_Ayalii_, et Uruha se détacha de ses bras. Elle l'encouragea d'un regard, et le jeune homme prit le flacon, le portant à ses lèvres.

Il hésita un instant et chassa une feuille qui venait de se poser sur son front. Puis, décidant qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre après tout cela, il avala le contenu d'un trait. En la rendant à sa propriétaire brune, il esquissa une grimace. Cette chose était un peu trop amère à son goût, lui qui aimait les aliments sucrés…

Le blond lui sourit, tandis que les autres humains observaient son visage avec attention.

Ils constatèrent que, indéniablement, toute trace d'une quelconque maladie le désertait à une vitesse impressionnante.

Mais cette pensée rappela quelque chose au médecin… Rapidement, il analysa les dix minutes de scène qui venaient de s'écouler, et quelque chose tilta dans sa tête.

« -…Comment saviez vous qu'il était souffrant ?

-Je n'étais pas-

-Teruuu ! Enfin, tout le monde le voyait. Rajoute à ça le fait qu'il a dormit bien plus que d'habitude, et…

-Mais je vais très bien, Ruki !

-Là, oui. Mais pas tout à l'heure.

-Si, puisque je te le dis !

-Te fous pas de nous, t'étais blanc comme un… linge et t'avais les yeux tout rouges… Pis la joue violette mais ça, je vois pas d'où ça venait… Ton amant l'écureuil t'a frappé pendant la nuit ? Je ne te savais pas dans ce genre de pratiques… » s'amusa Miyawaki

« -Mais…

-…Mais ?

-Comment ça, ma joue… ?

-T'avais une drôle de couleur. Par contre, ça ne ressemblait pas à une blessure. Va savoir ce que c'était, peut être t'étais-tu fais piqué par un insecte quelconque.

-C'est marrant que tu dises ça, parce que… C'était de quel côté ?

-Droit. Tu sais de quoi il s'agissait ?

-Hé bien… pas vraiment, mais… Cette nuit, j'avais un truc bizarre sur le visage. Au début, ça m'a un peu gêné, mais j'ai laissé.

-T'es con…

-Merci de ta très utile intervention, Reita… Dites moi, vous trois, vous avez une idée de ce qui aurait pu lui faire cela ? »

Un instant, les Nymphes se regardèrent, et Uruha décida de s'expliquer. Elle indiqua qu'elle était la fautive, mais que ça avait été volontaire. Et alors que le médecin allait s'énerver, elle ajouta rapidement que, quoiqu'il en soit, ces soins étaient prévus, eux aussi. Ce à quoi l'autre rajouta qu'un 'marché' était passé, et que la créature allait devoir rester au sein de leur campement quelques temps.

Quand il annonça qu'ils allaient sans doute l'enfermer ou la lier à un arbre avec une longe à cheval, ce fut Kanon qui s'emporta.

Le blond rassura son amie et accepta, à condition qu'elle puisse tout de même assez bouger. Miyavi lui montra alors comment son compagnon voyait les choses… Elle ne serait liée que par un poignet ou une cheville, et pourrait profiter d'un certain périmètre. Et que, de plus, pour éviter qu'elle ne se détache, chacun d'eux allait garder un œil constant sur elle, à certaines heures de la journée et de la nuit.

Ce fut là-dessus que se terminèrent les négociations. On récapitula aussi les besoins que nécessiterait la Nymphe au cours de cette captivité passagère, et elles purent retourner au lac.

Pour Uruha, c'était simplement histoire d'en profiter un moment avant de se retrouver à quitter l'eau pendant quelques jours.

Seuls Aoi et Teruki les accompagnèrent, les autres dévorant les fruits apportés, plus qu'ils ne les mangeaient.

Au bord de l'eau, une nouvelle discussion eut lieu, mais sur un sujet légèrement différent.

« -Oui, c'est cela… L'_Ayalii_ nous permet en fait de garder notre peau humide. Nous la produisons grâce aux pores de notre peau. Son nom signifie, comme vous avez peut être pu le comprendre, 'l'eau consistante', dans le langage universel. » commença Kanon, laissant continuer le blond

« -A quelque rares exceptions, il s'agit d'une sorte de… comment dire ? Elle possède des vertus guérisseuses, vous avez eu l'occasion de le constater. En revanche, ce n'est pas valable sur toutes les espèces. Pour certaines, il s'agit même d'un poison… Pour nous, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une protection. Si nous en avalons, ça reviendra au même que boire de l'eau de ce lac.

-Mais moi j'ai jamais compris pourquoi on m'interdit de le faire… Il paraît que j'ai quelque chose de différent.

-Ton organisme est différent, Takuya…

-En quoi ?

-Quelque chose… c'est infime, mais très conséquent.

-Et ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que vous lâcherez le morceau.

-Bien deviné. » sourit Uruha. « Ceci dit, vous vous en êtes certainement aperçus aussi, il arrive un moment où nous ne pouvons plus en produire. C'est pourquoi retourner dans l'eau devient prioritaire…

-Ou vous finissez par vous… dessécher ?

-C'est cela… Aussi, il est possible de l'appliquer sur des plaies pour les cicatriser plus vite, en la mélangeant à cette algue que je vous avais donnée, il y a quelques temps.

-Et c'est cela qui brille, alors ? Sur votre peau… La dernière fois, Uruha, quand nous étions de l'autre côté. »

La désignée hocha la tête de manière positive, et se laissa aller en arrière. Elle alla jusqu'à toucher le fond, tranquillement, puis remonta enfin.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir dans combien de temps elle pourrait recommencer…

* * *

. : A suivre : .

C'est nuuuul... et je ne suis pas certaine que ça se dise, « vertu guérisseuse » -.-'

…Heu… pardon pour le temps de publication, et…

Avec le mal que je me suis donné pour celui-ci, dites moi au moins ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait gentil u_u


	10. Chapter 10

**Note :** …D'un point de vue qualité, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Franchement, je suis de moins en moins fière de mon écriture sur cette fic, au fil des chapitres. Mais point de vue contenu, j'aime X3

Voilà, voilà…

Sinon, je peux vous dire qu'on est pas sortis de l'auberge avec cette fic ! J'en suis même pas à la moitié XD

Bonne lecture ! (et désolée pour l'attente :S)

* * *

**Chapitre neuf**

Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait décemment pas y croire ! Mais Seigneur, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, sur le dos de ce canasson qui trainait pour brouter un peu d'herbe par ci, par là, tout en glissant ses sabots sur la terre de plus en plus sèche ?! D'ailleurs, plus ils avançaient, pire c'était. Aoi s'en étonna d'ailleurs. Bientôt, ça allait être le désert, si une solution à cette situation ne se présentait pas rapidement à eux !

Il tira un coup sec sur la bride de son cheval, qui s'était arrêté, à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas y changer grand-chose lui-même, mais essayer de bouger les autres ne serait pas plus mal, songea-t-il.

Lorsque le village entra dans son champ de vision, il soupira en baissant la tête. Cela faisait depuis le matin qu'il marchait, passant d'un sujet à un autre en lui-même, à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre… Il avait même essayé de voir si sa monture sera encline à bavarder, mais elle restait muette, à brouter un mélange de plantes, provoquant de petits bruits secs contre le mors… C'est dire si il se sentait rejeté.

Admettons, ça ne changeait pas tellement de d'habitude. Surtout d'avant Nao. Cet enfant l'avait aidé à monter un peu dans l'estime des habitants du village, à mûrir plus qu'on aurait pu le penser, mais aussi à souffrir comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Avant… Tout le monde le voyait comme l'idiot du village. Celui qui a une bonne vingtaine d'années, mais qui se comporte comme un enfant irresponsable de huit ans. Celui qui tourne autour d'une fille de manière évidente, mais qui préfère jouer avec celles qui ne cherchent que plaisir, avant de passer la barrière. Celui qui est enfin fiancé, mais qui n'assume aucune responsabilité, qui ne parvient pas à assurer les charges que lui imposent cette décision.

Alors il est devenu celui qui a cherché à gagné de l'argent. Oh, il a réussit ! En se battant griffes et crocs, il est parvenu à reprendre l'épicerie-relais du vieux Muela, décédé une semaine auparavant cette acquisition. Aussitôt ses funérailles terminées, le vieil épicier n'ayant laissé derrière lui ni testament, ni famille, il fallait trouver un acheteur au petit commerce. Aoi y était arrivé… et, étrangement, tout le monde lui en voulut. Non pas parce que les autres n'avaient pas pu l'avoir…

Mais parce qu'on estimait qu'il était tout à fait indécent et insultant qu'un si jeune homme reprenne les affaires de Muela, et avec l'aide des charmes de sa fiancée, qui plus est !

Ça, c'était l'opinion commune. Et Nympha en avait pas mal souffert, par ailleurs. Heureusement, ses parents avaient été là… Ils se sont montés contre les autres villageois, scandant que leur fille était et resterait vierge jusqu'au mariage.

Evidemment, ça avait été un peu raté. Lui refusait de se marier, et elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Tant qu'elle pouvait vivre avec lui, ça lui convenait. Alors quand elle se trouva enceinte de Nao, ses parents furent horrifiés… Cependant, quelques visites chez Teruki les rassurèrent rapidement. Jusque là, il leur certifia qu'elle était restée 'entière'. C'était juste un manque de chance qu'elle fut fécondée lors de sa première fois, leur assura-t-il.

Seulement, depuis ce jour là, le jeune homme avait perdu toute leur confiance. Ils lui avaient confiée leur enfant, et lui se hâtait de la dépuceler ! Voilà le récit qui traînait dans le village à cette époque. Depuis, d'autres ragots et rumeurs avaient étalé leur poussière sur cette histoire.

Personne n'était soudé là bas, à part les quelques amis que vous pouviez vous faire. Et encore, il en fallait, du temps, pour s'assurer que cette amitié ne reposait pas sur l'hypocrisie.

Peut être que créer des liens aussi forts, avec cette bande de jeunes tout aussi dingues que lui, avait été la plus grande chance de sa vie. Lui, il pensait 'sans doute'. Mais il ignorait ce que l'avenir lui réservait…

Ceci dit, ça ne changeait rien à l'avant et à l'après de Nao… Au regard des autres, il restait toujours le dangereux crétin pourtant bonne poire. Somme toute, une logique assez étrange qui régnait sur cette appellation.

Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas mériter ce titre. Il ne se trouvait pas si bête, bien que trop naïf, mais il restait vrai qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui…

Il n'avait pas l'intelligence de Teruki, ni l'humour de Miyawaki, ou le talent de Ruki. Il n'avait pas la force de Reita, et encore moins la passion de Miyavi.

Tous… Tous dans son entourage avait ce petit quelque chose qui les rendait spéciaux. Sauf lui.

Le trottinement soudain de son cheval le ramena à la réalité, et il se retrouva bientôt devant les lourdes portes des murs qui protégeaient le village. Il resta là un moment, à admirer les pans qui se décrochaient au fil du temps des grands morceaux de bois. Contrairement à quelques années auparavant, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de moisissure. L'air froid et sec l'avait combattu de lui-même.

Au bout d'une longue dizaine de minutes, il en eut assez. Pour une fois que ces putains de portes étaient closes, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

« -Hey ! Je vais rester là encore longtemps ou je peux espérer rentrer chez moi un jour ?!

-Qui va là ? » fit bientôt une voix, dont le propriétaire apparaissait en haut du mur

« Aoi, le gérant du relais ! »

Des exclamations retentirent de l'autre côté, et le brun distingua aisément que l'on se demandait où étaient passés ses compagnons.

Soulevant la terre aride avec elles, les portes glissèrent sur le sol et furent rapidement assez ouvertes pour lui permettre de les passer avec son cheval. Presque aussitôt, les trois quarts du village les entourèrent, lui et l'animal. Les interrogations fusèrent, et il ne fit qu'attendre le calme. Après tout, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'on lui racontait, bien qu'il fût facile de le deviner.

Finalement, le bruit devint moindre, réduit à des chuchotements qui émettaient l'hypothèse d'un quelconque ensorcellement sur sa personne. Ce que les gardiens démentaient, puisqu'ils l'avaient entendu parler.

« Les autres ne sont pas là, ce qui se passe ne vous regarde pas. Je suis simplement venu chercher quelque chose à la… la… »

Plusieurs personnes pensèrent, à ce moment là, que le blocage d'Aoi avait pour cause la vue de sa fiancée légèrement ronde, qui accourait vers eux. Seulement, pour lui, il n'en était rien.

Pour la première fois, cette scène lui fit quelque chose. Jusque là, il avait assisté au spectacle sans jamais broncher, et s'en était même, à une période, grandement réjouit. Or, aujourd'hui… Après tout ce qui venait de se passer en si peu de temps… Plus rien ne lui semblait pareil à avant, il vivait dans un nouvel univers.

Alors que Nympha venait de poser sa main sur l'encolure de l'animal, reprenant son souffle avec un sourire lumineux, il descendit de sa monture. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ceux qui l'entouraient, et se dirigea directement vers les piliers, près de la fontaine.

Là, il s'immobilisa, et contempla. Il contempla avec tristesse ce corps qui, quelques jours auparavant, rayonnait d'une beauté que seules ses sœurs pouvaient égaler. Aujourd'hui, la peau luisante et brillante était devenue complètement desséchée et grisâtre. Ses plaies restaient béantes, offrant la vision de trous noirs sur l'être fragile. Sa robe qui avait dû être aussi douce que celle de son 'trésor de la nature' n'était plus qu'un long chiffon déchiré et rendu brun à cause de la poussière.

Inconsciemment, il superposa la vision d'Uruha sur celle de Hyde. Ses yeux se dirigèrent alors dans le cou maintenant vide de toute source de vie. Les Nymphes étaient venues chercher la pierre, il le savait, mais… Pourquoi voyait-il une améthyste s'éteindre, au creux d'un cou pâle et parsemé de cheveux d'or ?

Il pensait qu'il devenait fou, tandis que sa fiancée l'enlaçait, lui parlant doucement.

Il avait beau faire, son esprit lui imposait l'image du châtain, fixée à ce pilier jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en poussière. Ses yeux le picotèrent un instant, mais il se ressaisit en sentant qu'on le secouait. Il regarda alors la jeune femme qu'il _n'_aimait _plus_ dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis son départ.

« -Aoi, chéri… Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, mon amour !

-…

-Où étais tu donc passé ? J'étais tellement inquiète, avec tes paroles, et sans nouvelles depuis que tu es partit !

-…J'ai besoin d'une corde… » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre

Il se détacha sèchement de sa fiancée contre lui, n'y faisant même pas attention. Ce geste lui attira regards noirs et paroles venimeuses des autres habitants. Et ceux d'une seule personne lui pesèrent, au milieu de cette petite foule qui l'observait s'éloigner vers l'épicerie.

Certains auraient pu dire qu'il s'agissait des yeux perdus de Nympha, et de ses appels presque aussi inaudibles que désespérés.

Mais non.

C'était un regard mort et des chuchotements froids qui lui parvenaient. Il ne se retourna pas, mais essayait de les chasser de la surface de sa peau, de son cerveau qui ne supportait que difficilement une telle pression.

Et l'impression que Hyde lui reprochait quelque chose qu'il ignorait… Elle n'était plus censée être de ce monde, mais il l'entendait et la sentait malgré tout, sans l'avoir jamais connue de son vivant.

Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur que cela ait un rapport avec Uruha ? Est-ce que la Nymphe dont le corps reposait au sein du village le prévenait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter ce marché, s'y opposer ? Oh, il l'aurait voulu. Mais qu'est ce que sa parole aurait apporté, puisque tout le monde –sauf Takuya- semblait d'accord ?

Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir, puisqu'il s'en était réjouit. Certes, c'était dur à admettre pour sa conscience, mais l'idée d'avoir Uruha à sa charge faisait naître un sourire léger sur ses lèvres.

Tout en continuant sur ce fil de pensées, il se mit à chercher de quoi attacher la Nymphe blonde… Comme une pauvre bête en laquelle on a pas confiance, songea-t-il. Lorsqu'il mit la main sur une corde qui n'était ni effilée, ni rêche, et relativement longue, il commença à ranger, satisfait. Seulement, il recommença bientôt dans le sens inverse, puisqu'il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait facilement l'enlever, cette corde.

Il finit par trouver une chaîne, à la base destinée aux chevaux, et qui se fermait par clé. Il attrapa par la même occasion un tissu, histoire de le coudre autour de la 'menotte' plus tard, pour éviter à la créature toute coupure.

Il allait pour ressortir quand un bruit dans son dos le fit sursauter.

O°o°o°o°O

Peu après le départ d'Aoi, Ruki avait décidé d'accompagner Takuya vers les 'coins secrets' de celle-ci, qui insistait pour les lui montrer. La jeune Nymphe était assez euphorique à l'idée de passer plusieurs jours avec la bande d'humains… Et, à son grand bonheur, Reita avait décidé de les accompagner. Pourquoi ? La réponse n'était-elle pas assez évidente ?

Teruki quant à lui, se perdait dans la contemplation des cendres encore légèrement rougeoyantes. Il les remuait un peu, puis posait sa tête sur ses genoux pour les admirer, tandis qu'elles luttaient pour subsister encore un peu. Seulement, une certaine boule de poils bien connue vint l'ennuyer dans son petit moment de détente. Il la prit à bout de bras avant de la déposer sur ses jambes repliées.

« -Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a, Miku ?

-Squizz ! »

Le médecin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de les ramener sur l'écureuil.

« -Oui, mais encore ?

-Hmmmpf !

-De q-… »

Vivement, il releva la tête et se mit à rougir comme si un pinceau lui passait sur le visage. En face de lui, de l'autre côté du tas de bois brûlé, un couple bien particulier à sa façon exposait sa présente envie, à renforts de soupirs et de suppliques quelques peu… gênantes pour le médecin. D'autant que sa présence ne semblait les troubler en rien.

Il se leva donc, et choisit d'aller s'isoler avec la pauvre petite bête innocente, un peu plus loin.

De leur côté… les jeunes amants passèrent à la vitesse dite 'supérieure'.

« -Honnêtement, je me demandais quand il partirait…

-On lui aurait fait un cours de sciences nat' en images !

-Miyawaki…

-Oui ? … Ah ! »

Le cadet venait d'aller attraper l'oreille de son compagnon entre ses dents… Une des zones les plus érogènes chez lui, il le savait.

A partir de là, Miyawaki décida de ne pas perdre de temps non plus. Après tout, les autres pouvaient rapidement revenir, et la situation ne serait pas des plus aisées…

Les vêtements s'échouèrent au sol en suivant le rythme des feuilles qui traçaient le même chemin. Emportées par un vent tiède qui les enveloppait, semblant vouloir protéger ce moment qui leur appartenait, elles se déposaient autour et sur leurs corps qui chauffaient.

Des caresses s'égarèrent rapidement, ne se découpant de la brise que grâce à la chaleur de leurs doigts. Certains passages étaient plus appuyés que d'autres, sur des endroits où la peau laissait plus la place aux nerfs sensibles qu'ailleurs.

Leurs lèvres ne restaient pas soudées bien longtemps, préférant se perdre dans de doux cheveux, au creux d'une nuque, d'un poignet, autour d'un nombril ou le long de cuisses fines, pour revenir sur un sexe brûlant d'insatisfaction, et redescendre un peu, pour mieux agacer… Parfois, une langue se risquait à pousser la frustration un peu plus loin, amenant un grognement de mécontentement lors de son envol de la peau fragile, et si vulnérable en cet instant…

Miyavi se redressa, sans pour autant prendre appui sur les cuisses de son aîné. Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres et l'entoura de sa langue, en jouant sensuellement tout le long de la phalange. Il sourit sadiquement une seconde sous le regard faussement outré de son blond, puis apposa délicatement sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de celui-ci. Il descendit jusqu'à ses fesses musclées par le travail presque permanent, et pénétra rapidement son doigt humide en lui, par habitude, avant de le faire glisser en tous sens dans le corps soumis.

Il eut à un moment une moue d'hésitation, stoppant ses petits mouvements, puis pris en main le membre gonflé d'un désir encore inassouvi, avant de demander :

« T'es tendu à l'intérieur, bébé… Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

L'autre souffla un peu avant de répondre, baladant son regard autour d'eux.

« J'ai… peur que quelqu'un… n'arrive » murmura-t-il

« Oh, il n'y a pas de raison… Fais-moi confiance. Et puis, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment à accélérer les choses, en te crispant comme ça. »

L'aîné acquiesça dans un sourire d'excuse et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les mouvements de son amant contre ses muscles. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres en sentant que son second doigt glissait avec bien plus d'aisance dans son blond.

Et comme il constatait que le problème était entièrement réglé, il retira ses mains du corps qui soupira en prenant un air blasé, pour remplacer ses doigts par son propre sexe. Il se guida jusqu'à l'intimité de Miyawaki, qui l'accueillit avec soulagement.

Des mouvements lascifs s'entamèrent, les corps ondulant à la même cadence, comme rythmés par leurs respirations synchronisées. Ils se laissaient glisser l'un _contre_ l'autre, l'un _dans_ l'autre, au milieu du concert de leurs soupirs mêlés au vent.

Une petite main vint se perdre dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme qui lui dévorait le cou, gémissant presque silencieusement contre la peau que la sueur humidifiait.

L'aîné se cambrait parfois pour mieux sentir la présence de son amant dans son corps, lequel accélérait alors ses mouvements.

Le regard endormi des chevaux, les gazouillis des oisillons appelant leur mère, l'odeur de la forêt, le goût de la peau que la terre fraîche avait embrassée de l'autre, la douceur de l'herbe verdoyante sous deux corps qui n'en font plus qu'un… Tout autour d'eux leur rappelait que cette nature les tenait en ce moment même sous son aile. Elle la recevait à bras ouverts, leur relation dont on disait toujours qu'elle n'était pas dans l'ordre de ce si bel environnement.

Elle ne voyait pas deux êtres qui s'étreignaient fougueusement dans leur passion… Elle voyait deux êtres qui s'exprimaient leur amour par une danse physique et émotionnelle, connue de tous mais intime.

Lorsque celle-ci toucha à sa fin, Miyavi accéléra ses mouvements, ses muscles se bandant sans qu'il ne les contrôle. Ils finirent par se relâcher, offrant une sensation de chaleur intérieure au blond qui ne tarda pas à suivre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, attendant que leurs corps qui se serraient mutuellement terminent de se reposer de ce moment.

Quelques instants plus tard, rhabillés et remis, tandis qu'ils échangeaient un dernier baiser aussi tendre que prometteur, Ruki revint.

Evidemment, il n'était pas tout seul…

« Dites le si on vous dérange ! » lança-t-il, avant de recevoir une tape de son amant derrière la tête.

« -Hmm… Oui, vous dérangez.

-Je vois ça…

-Encore heureux que vous ayez pris votre temps pour revenir, je dois dire.

-Pourq-… En pleine forêt ?!

-Ose dire que tu ne l'as pas encore fait !

-Bah c'est un peu avec regrets, mais je le dis quand même !

-Bon, Ru', Miyawaki, quand vous aurez terminé, on pourra peut être envisagé de savoir où est passé Teruki ?

-Ah, ça… Je voulais qu'on lui fasse un cours mais il s'est barré !

-… Mais vous êtes pas possibles…

-Oooh ! Reita, ils plaisantent.

-Pas moi. Suis-je le seul à m'inquiéter depuis ce matin pour Aoi, en passant ? »

Aucune réponse audible ne lui parvint.

O°o°o°o°O

« Aoi, réponds moi ! »

Elle n'y eut pas le droit. Il se contentait de regarder le sol, puis la chaîne, en évitant son regard au maximum. Alors elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Le brun ne releva pas la tête pour autant.

La jeune femme prit l'une de ses mains et la posa sur son ventre, lui faisant retracer les courbes caractéristiques de celui d'un heureux évènement.

Heureux, il fallait voir pour qui…

« Aoi… » répéta-t-elle en se collant davantage à son corps « Tu le sens ? … Pourquoi tu nous as quittés si subitement, lui et moi ? »

Un nouveau silence prit place, et le jeune homme se laissait manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon. Son fils avait toujours été sa plus grande fierté, mais aussi sa plus grande faille. Se dire qu'il allait en avoir un autre, ça lui était interdit.

Pour lui, il n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant, et celui-ci resterait le seul : Nao. Nao qui avait illuminé ses jours, qui l'avait aidé à se sentir quelqu'un, qui avait été la prunelle de ses yeux… Et qui l'était toujours, d'ailleurs.

Parce que maintenant, Aoi est aveugle. Il ne voit plus l'intérêt que les gens lui portent, ou leur mépris.

Parce que depuis ce jour, une partie de lui est morte.

Mais, depuis quelques temps, une autre renaît… et cet _Ayalii_ semble l'aider à recouvrer une vision plus claire.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'éclat de _ses_ yeux à _elle_…

« -Uruha…

-Qu'as-tu dis, mon chéri ?

-Je… je dois y aller »

Sans laisser le temps de comprendre à sa fiancée, il se précipita hors de l'épicerie, chaîne en main. Il se dirigea vers la fontaine où il détacha le corps inerte mais encore assez souple, de Hyde. Les villageois, stupéfaits de cet acte, ne purent que le regarder faire sans vraiment réaliser. Puis, il se hâta de regagner sa monture.

A nouveau, on l'interrogea sur ses intentions, bien qu'elles semblaient parfaitement claires.

« Comme quoi, je suis pas le seul crétin ici, ou alors j'ai transmis une bien contagieuse maladie. »

Sur ces mots, plus destinés à son entourage qu'à lui-même, il lança son cheval à plein galop vers la sortie du village.

Et derrière lui, Nympha courait, pour être finalement retenue par des hommes bien plus forts qu'elle.

« Aoiiii !!! Ne me laisse pas encore ! J'ai besoin de toi, et lui aussi ! C'est ton enfant ! Aoi !! »

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre ses sanglots déchirants. Il se serait presque laissé attendrir, mais il ne s'y laissa pas prendre. L'image d'un lac scintillant, de ses amis, et de son 'trésor de la nature' l'en dissuadèrent…

* * *

. : A suivre : .

Pom, pom, popom…

Voilà, voilà x)

Maintenant, vous pouvez m'égorger pour mon temps de publication… Et sachez que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant u___u

Au passage, pour les concernés, j'ai été absolument ravie de vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre de Crépuscule ! Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde… Merci encore !

Aussi… J'ai vérifié, Kimito-chan… les commentaires anonymes sont bel et biens acceptés ^-^

Sinon, Kira… ta rentrée ?

Merci de votre lecture ! X3


	11. Chapter 11

**Note :** Tadaaaam! Me voili voilou! Aha! .. Heu... C'est quoi ces regards..? Nan mais... C'est pas de ma faute, hein! Si, si, j'vous jure! Attendez, ça fait deux semaines que j'ai le plan de ce chapitre, et je n'ai pu l'écrire qu'aujourd'hui!

Et en plus... vous ne m'avez même pas fait remarqué que j'avais laissé pas mal de fautes dans la chapitre précédent Faut dire que relire juste après avoir écrit, c'est rarement efficace XD Bref, j'ai passé plus de trois heures sur ce chapitre, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

Et pardon pour cet effroyable retard é_è

**Rappel **(oui parce que, si c'est pas déjà fait, vous allez finir par être paumés XD) :

-Humains : Miyavi : maréchal-ferrant / Miyawaki : Forgeron (oui, c'est fait exprès XD) / Teruki : médecin / Reita : conseiller / Ruki : écrivain / Aoi : tient une épicerie-relais

-Nymphes (nom+pierre donc couleur des yeux) : Mikaru : Héliodore (jaune) / Denka : agate brune / Kanon : saphir (bleu) / Takuya : émeraude (vert) / Uruha : améthyste (pourpre)/ Hyde : diamant (blanc) / Kai : Rubis (rouge)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre dix**

Le soir commençait déjà à tomber, et le feu avait été rallumé. L'air était vraiment frais, car l'humidité remontait en masse, près du Lac.

Au milieu d'un cercle réduit et calme, il crépitait. Ses flammes vaniteuses se reflétaient dans les prunelles des hommes restés là.

Miyavi et Reita n'en faisaient pas partie. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur 'excursion' avec la jeune Nymphe, ils n'avaient fait qu'attendre là. Petit à petit, la conversation s'était amenuisée, pour s'éteindre finalement, laissant chacun dans ses pensées. Mais le blond, premier à craquer devant cette ambiance qu'il jugeait trop lourde, s'était levé pour remettre du bois dans les cendres et le faire brûler. Suite à cela, avant même que son fessier n'ait eu le temps de toucher le sol, Miyavi l'interpella, lui proposant d'aller chercher quelques seaux d'eau, en désignant du regard la Nymphe blonde installée à quelques pas derrière le groupe.

Ils attrapèrent alors les ustensiles précédemment nommés et se mirent en route vers le lac, sous les regards blasés des hommes restants. Ou du moins, plus ennuyés que blasés.

Uruha, quant à elle, se demandait si elle n'aurait pas pu les accompagner. Certainement que non, se disait-elle, ils ne lui faisaient aucunement confiance. Ainsi, le temps qu'elle y réfléchisse, les deux humains étaient déjà hors de vue. Une moue contrite passa sur son visage, qu'elle ramena bien vite entre ses mains qui se posèrent sur ses genoux. Elle gémit doucement quelques temps, ayant du mal à, même à cette distance du foyer, supporter la chaleur des flammes qui asséchaient bien trop vite sa peau.

Ses gestes n'échappèrent pas à Ruki qui l'observait distraitement, toute recroquevillée, comme un animal effrayé ou perdu. Dans les deux cas, bien trop solitaire pour être à l'aise. Il hésita pendant de longues minutes à s'en approcher, mais il pensa au fait que Teruki ne le laisserait sans doute pas faire.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, admirant à présent la voûte céleste. Un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, juste à côté de la Lune qui se battait contre l'obscurité, une petite étoile timide en faisait autant, comme si elle cherchait à prouver un courage insoupçonné.

Et si une étoile y parvenait, alors pourquoi pas les autres ?

Il ne pourrait dire si il s'était endormi ou non, mais des exclamations lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Visiblement, Teruki annonçait à toute la forêt que leur compagnon était de retour du village. D'ailleurs, il vit du coin de l'œil que son amant et le maréchal ferrant revenaient de l'autre côté du chemin.

Reita fut tout d'abord soulagé, ayant plus tôt fait part de ses inquiétudes au reste du groupe, puis surpris.

D'ailleurs, les autres le furent tout autant.

Et Uruha réagit la première, se précipitant vers le cheval qui venait de s'arrêter. Elle s'arrêta aux pieds de celui-ci, passant rapidement sa main sur le flanc, avant de tendre les bras vers le cavalier. Cavalier qui adressa à tous un regard à la fois fatigué et vide, avant d'accorder à la Nymphe ce qu'elle réclamait sans le dire.

Il fit doucement glisser le corps inerte de la seconde créature entre les mains du châtain, qui se laissa aussitôt tomber par terre. Les autres eurent l'impression qu'une bulle l'enferma d'un seul coup, la coupant du reste du monde. Elle se mit à caresser le visage sec et grisâtre de sa sœur, murmurant quelques paroles que même le médecin avait du mal à comprendre.

Les hommes aidèrent un Aoi épuisé à descendre de sa monture et à s'installer près du feu, lui passant une chaude couverture sur les épaules. Puis, Miyawaki quémanda l'aide de son amant pour s'occuper de l'animal, qu'ils menèrent au Lac.

La pauvre bête trempée de sueur tremblait presque sur ses longues jambes, toute aussi exténuée que son cavalier qu'elle était. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entra dans l'eau, sous les yeux attentifs de Mikaru qui décida de s'en charger, qu'une discussion s'entama entre les deux hommes, ayant remercié la Nymphe brune au préalable.

« -Etant donné leur état, je pense bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose…

-Qu'il a cherché à fuir quelque chose. » rectifia Miyavi

« -Plutôt, oui. Et visiblement, il ne va pas bien…

-…………

-Enfin ! Je suis quasiment certain de savoir de quoi il retourne.

-Et je suppose que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à y penser…

-Certainement pas. Je ne vais pas dire que ça coule de source, mais admettons que c'est tout comme. De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais aimée.

-Qui ça ? Tu me perds là… On parle bien d'Aoi, non ?

-Oui… Mais Nympha. Elle, je l'aime pas. Et ça a toujours été. J'étais même contre quand il a décidé de se mettre avec elle, tu te souviens pas ?

-…Pas vraiment, non. Mais ça m'étonne, parce qu'elle est d'une rare gentillesse, pourtant.

-Ah oui ? Pour moi, c'est rien de plus qu'une traînée !

-Miyawaki !! »

Mikaru se retourna à ce cri, et n'eut pas besoin de chercher loin pour comprendre qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air, dans le petit camp des humains. Elle haussa alors les épaules et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du cheval, avant de recommencer à masser son corps dans l'eau fraîche.

De son côté, le maréchal ferrant ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devait-il suivre le blond et laisser le canasson là où il était, ou attendre ? Finalement, il eut sa réponse lorsqu'une bride se présenta à ses yeux.

En revenant au feu, il n'eut aucune surprise de constater que la discussion autour du présent problème nommé 'Aoi' était déjà entamée. Seulement, elle n'apporta rien à personne, car le brun se contentait de fixer les flammes, sans répondre à qui que ce soit. Alors les autres finirent par abandonner, convaincus que l'épicier parlerait de lui-même plus tard.

Ainsi, Reita prit la chaîne qui gisait un peu plus loin, à côté de l'harnachement des chevaux, et se dirigea vers l'arbre contre lequel se trouvait Uruha, qui semblait avoir terminé son petit rituel, ayant abandonné le corps de sa sœur sur un lit de mousse et de feuilles, à quelque distance de là.

Le châtain ne releva le regard que lorsque le blond s'accroupit devant elle, dans le but de l'attacher. Il prit sa jambe en main mais un cri perçant lui vrilla les oreilles, qu'il s'empressa de protéger, certes vainement, en plaquant ses paumes dessus. Quand il voulut recommencer, la Nymphe se colla contre l'arbre, ses pieds glissant sur l'herbe, comme si elle cherchait à rentrer dans le tronc derrière elle. Ses mains qui étaient posées auparavant sur ses genoux agrippèrent les brins verts, s'en aidant pour tenter de reculer toujours plus.

Naturellement, ce n'était pas un franc succès. Mais plus que de redouter une nouvelle douleur pour ses tympans, ce fut le regard presque larmoyant de terreur de la créature qui lui faisait face, qui l'amena à hésiter. Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire preuve de beaucoup d'empathie pour comprendre qu'elle le suppliait intérieurement de s'éloigner, qu'elle était envahie par une peur pure et réelle. Une ligne brillante dessina bientôt la joue pâle d'ordinaire luisante, pour mourir entre des lèvres qui semblaient douces.

Elle pleurait ? Elle en était à ce point là ? Le conseiller s'en étonna, et ne sut plus quoi faire sur le moment, sauf rester immobile devant la Nymphe qui gémissait presque silencieusement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, les faisant sursauter, et ils relevèrent la tête. Autant l'un que l'autre, ils se trouvèrent soulagés de constater qu'il s'agissait d'Aoi. Ce dernier écarta doucement la chaîne des doigts de son ami, lui intimant sans parole de retourner près des autres.

Sans mouvements brusques, il se posa à genoux sur l'herbe et sortit une aiguille, suivie d'un fil. La bouche de la créature s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant à nouveau l'effroi la pénétrer jusqu'au moindre de ses os. L'épicier lui adressa un regard curieux, ne comprenant visiblement pas cette nouvelle réaction, et se mit à coudre le tissu autour de ce qui allait enserrer le pied de la Nymphe.

Évidemment, cette dernière s'apaisa rapidement en voyant cela, et commença à se détendre. Ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu de son corps, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'humain. Au bout d'un moment, constatant que l'autre était vraiment concentré sur sa tâche, elle laissa sa tête se poser contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux, récupérant avec bonheur ce sentiment de sécurité. Ceci dit, elle n'en ressentait que davantage sa propre déshydratation progressive. Elle grimaça inconsciemment à cette idée, et en fut sortie par la voix posé et tranquille du brun, qui ne détacha pas ses yeux de son ouvrage pour autant.

« Tu sais… Reita ne voulait certainement pas t'effrayer. Il est vrai qu'il est un peu brute, mais c'est dans sa nature, si je puis dire. On ne t'a pas gardée ici pour te faire du mal, Uruha…

-Je sais. » soupira-t-elle, et il releva la tête

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Ils se regardèrent, détaillant l'autre sans vraiment y prêter attention.

« -J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'eau.

-Ah, je vois… Tu peux attendre que j'aie terminé ça ? Ou… ?

-Non, ça ira. Prend ton temps, Aoi. »

Ils se sourirent faiblement, l'une se demandant si elle avait bien fait de se proposer captive, et l'autre épuisé par sa bien longue journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sans ajouter un mot, il emprisonna la cheville fine de ses doigts et y passa l'attache entourée de tissus. Uruha ne broncha pas une seule seconde, se décalant même pour laisser le jeune homme raccorder la longue chaîne à l'arbre. Aussitôt après, il se releva et disparut vers le petit campement en un signe de tête, puis revint avec un seau d'eau et une étoffe.

Il observa un instant la Nymphe humidifier sa peau, qui se mettait à luire à vue d'œil, semblant apprécier la chose. Puis, la voix de Ruki qui annonçait le dîner leur parvint, et Aoi s'excusa en partant à nouveau.

Le groupe entama le dîner à la chaleur des flammes, discutant de choses et d'autres, oubliant presque que, non loin de là, une oreille distraite les écoutait sans vraiment interpréter les paroles qui lui parvenaient.

Au bout d'un moment, le petit blond de la bande commença à s'inquiéter. La créature ne demandait strictement rien depuis tout à l'heure et fixait le vide, se terrant dans un mutisme certes habituel, mais différent. A plusieurs reprises, il avait vérifié qu'elle se tenait là, tant sa présence était effacée, comme fondue dans la nature.

«Mais après tout, elle en fait partie, de cette nature » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en piochant un petit morceau de lièvre dans son bol.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put le déguster comme il le souhaitait, puisqu'il l'avala de travers en entendant la nouvelle blague vaseuse de Miyavi. Il ne cessait d'en sortir depuis le début du repas, et cette attitude insupportait l'écrivain. Le pire, c'était que les autres en riaient ! Il finit par remarquer sur un ton amer :

« Finalement, on aurait dû te laisser couler, dans le Lac ! Ça m'aurait évité de me torturer les méninges à chercher où je pourrais trouver un morceau de savon pour te nettoyer la bouche ! »

Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et les rires redoublèrent. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'épicier ne se retourne, avant de se lever. Personne ne l'interrogea sur ses intentions, car elles étaient plutôt claires pour tout le monde.

Sous le regard littéralement attendrit du plus jeune, qui en oubliait sa légère crise, le brun alla se poser contre le tronc enchaîné. Il proposa un peu de sa nourriture à la Nymphe en lui tendant son bol, et le regard de cette dernière passa du plat à l'humain à plusieurs fois. Finalement, elle sourit et hocha la tête en attrapant quelques feuilles de pissenlit entre ses doigts, veillant à ne pas toucher à la viande.

Visiblement, elle fut réjouie de pouvoir manger quelque chose.

Et Ruki se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas bien longtemps, et détacha bientôt son regard de ce bien étrange duo. Il aurait voulu appeler ça 'couple', mais ce serait mettre la charrue avant les bœufs… ou les chevaux, par les temps qui couraient, et il le savait.

Cependant, il savait aussi parfaitement bien que cette relation n'en resterait pas là. Que même si ça devait rester relativement platonique, ça avancerait.

En tout cas, il en était convaincu pour Aoi. Après, pour Uruha… Il ne savait pas grand-chose de ce qu'elle pouvait penser, ni de ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait pourquoi le jeune homme faisait preuve de tant d'attention pour elle.

O°o°o°o°O

Les couvertures se déplièrent sur le sol, et Teruki secouait un peu le feu, histoire de suffisamment l'étouffer pour ne plus créer une si forte lumière, mais garder la diffusion d'une chaleur correcte. Chaque membre du petit groupe s'emmitoufla bientôt dans sa couverture, jusqu'au nez.

Tous sauf Aoi, qui était partit dans une discussion calme mais passionnée sur l'univers des Nymphes, avec… Oh, cela semble relativement logique.

Seulement, le brun commença bientôt à frissonner, sous le regard nouvellement amusé du châtain qui lui proposa de se réchauffer un peu en se couvrant de sa longue toge. Naturellement, le jeune homme se mit à rire, ce que l'autre ne comprit pas. Pour elle, c'était… normal de sa part. Mais apparemment, ça ne se faisait pas pour lui.

Constatant la mine interrogatrice de sa vis-à-vis, Aoi se dit qu'il serait bon de lui expliquer, histoire de ne pas la vexer non plus.

« -J'ai froid, certes, mais ce n'est pas une humidité supplémentaire qui va me tenir chaud !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Un instant, je reviens.

-Encore ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Avec toutes ces allées et venues, elle commençait à en avoir assez de se sentir seule à tout bout de champ. Même si, dans un certain sens, elle l'avait cherché.

L'épicier se laissa bientôt à nouveau tomber à ses côtés avant de s'enrouler dans la couverture qu'il avait ramenée.

Leur discussion reprit alors, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne se laisse totalement gagner par la fatigue.

Cette nuit là, il la passa sans rêves. Sa tête posée, à son insu, sur les jambes légèrement repliées de la Nymphe, les longues phalanges blanches caressant ses cheveux d'ébènes, contrastant d'une façon surnaturelle à la faible lueur de la lune qui se mêlait à celle des cendres survivantes.

Et cette nuit là, Uruha chanta doucement pour lui, pour elles, pour la forêt qui l'entourait, et pour appeler encore une fois ces étoiles qui lui étaient si chères.

O°o°o°o°O

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit avancée, tandis que les humains dormaient et qu'une douce voix se fondait dans le bruissement léger des arbres, une autre créature des eaux s'approcha du campement. Ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant auraient pu laisser n'importe qui à penser que les cendres vives avaient appris à voler.

Kai se dirigea directement vers son amie, qui s'était à nouveau coupée du reste du monde, répétant ses gestes sans jamais s'en lasser, semblait-il.

Alors qu'elle terminait de passer les formes sous les couvertures, une main agrippa sa jambe, et elle ne put que se retourner vivement sans le moindre bruit, ses iris se confondant alors avec la couleur de la nuit environnante. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de se calmer lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait du médecin de la troupe, le seul qui lui inspirait un minimum de confiance.

« _Que faites vous ici ?_ » chuchota-t-il fermement. Elle lui répondit sur le même ton.

« -_Une simple vérification._

-_… Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi je pose la question._ »

Il se débarrassa de sa couette, lâchant la Nymphe qui l'observait, et se leva. Immédiatement, l'autre voulu continuer son chemin, mais Teruki ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser aller.

« _Vous n'allez quand même pas les déranger ! Allez, venez…_ »

Silencieusement, il tira la brune avec lui de l'autre côté du campement, se dirigeant vers le Lac. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin des autres, Kai dégagea son bras de la poigne qui l'enserrait d'un coup sec. L'homme feignit de ne pas avoir remarqué, et continua son chemin, priant intérieurement pour que la créature le suive.

« -_Je ne vois pas ce qui vous inquiète. Un marché est un marché, et vous savez autant que nous que nous nous y tiendrons. De plus…_

-_Pourquoi avez-vous le corps de Hyde ?_

-_…Le corps de… Ah ! C'est Aoi qui l'a ramené du village. Votre amie s'est empressée de le prendre. Si vous voulez le récupérer, venez plutôt le chercher demain._ »

Puis ils avancèrent sans rajouter un mot, augmentant encore plus la tension qui était maîtresse de l'ambiance régnant entre eux. Et elle prenait un malin plaisir à le plier à ses désirs, la diablesse. Les deux êtres se détestaient dans un sens, et c'était palpable, comme ils étaient fascinés l'un par l'autre.

Si Teruki avait toujours étudié cette créature, c'était justement avec cette fascination. Mais, étrangement, quelque chose le bloquait avec Kai, sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi. Et il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une exclamation non retenue de cette dernière. Il l'interrogea, et elle pointa le ciel du doigt.

« _Cette étoile ! Elle n'était pas là quand j'ai fais le chemin dans l'autre sens ! C'est la troisième qui apparaît ce soir ! C'est formidable ! _»

Il leva le nez à son tour, et fut apaisé par cette constatation. Seulement, quelque chose le perturba. Deux de ces étoiles brillaient fortement, mais l'une paraissait vouloir rester en retrait. D'ordinaire, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui trouve une grande importance aux yeux des hommes mais, ce soir là, il se sentait soudainement concerné et attiré par ce manteau de la nuit qui s'ornait peu à peu de joyaux lumineux…

Il baissa son regard et tomba sur l'air nouvellement émerveillé de la Nymphe qui l'entraîna vers le lac sans préavis, déclarant qu'ils les verraient bien mieux de là bas.

Ce qui était certain, c''était que Teruki aurait pu penser à tout en allant se coucher, sauf au fait qu'il allait passer sa nuit à admirer le ciel en compagnie d'une créature qui l'intriguait de plus en plus.

O°o°o°o°O

Entre les branches d'un arbre, confortablement installée sur son nid de feuilles et de tissus en tout genre, une petite boule de poils rousse s'enroulait sur elle-même en soupirant comme seule un être de sa race pouvait le faire.

Miku ne trouvait pas ainsi la chaleur particulière que lui apportait sa compagne des Eaux mais la barrière que constituait celle-ci ne lui permettait pas de passer tout son temps avec elle. Son élément était la Terre. Celui de Takuya resterait le même que ses compagnes, malgré ses origines légèrement différentes…

Mais il n'y pensa pas et s'endormit bien vite sous le regard curieux d'un hibou de grande taille, bercée par une douce voix qui glissait dans le vent léger.

O°o°o°o°O

De l'autre côté du Lac, ou plutôt au dessus de celui-ci, quatre pieds recouverts de longues robes blanches se balançaient.

La jeune Nymphe rousse parlait à sa compagne brune, de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de rien. Enfin, qu'importe, elles se détendaient en cet instant, se rassurant mutuellement par la présence de l'une et de l'autre.

Il régnait entre elles une ambiance légère et presque intime. Certes, Kanon n'arrivait pas à en placer une, mais n'en avait pas envie non plus.

Sauf lorsque la voix d'Uruha avait commencé à se faire entendre.

A ce moment là, quelque chose lui était revenu à l'esprit. Et depuis, elle écoutait Takuya continuer de remplir le silence en observant les étoiles.

………

Trois étoiles. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner à quoi correspondait l'une de celles qui brillaient le plus. Mais pour lui permettre de garder sa place, il allait falloir le faire.

Non pas qu'elle redoutait la réaction de sa jeune compagne, car il n'y avait justement rien à craindre.

Mais plutôt la réponse. Puisque si elle refusait… le roux ne s'en rendait sans doute pas compte, mais…

Elle prit une longue inspiration, ce qui coupa la plus jeune dans son élan. Habituellement, ça voulait dire qu'elle commençait à être ennuyeuse. Et elle ne tenait pas à l'être, surtout avec Kanon…

«_ Takuya, est ce que tu…_ »

La Nymphe brune souffla à nouveau, butant sur ses mots.

« _Est-ce que tu accepterais que je sois ta complémentaire ?_ »

Et elle ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, comme si elle redoutait que la réponse pose la même douleur qu'un coup.

* * *

. : A suivre : .

Quoiqu'à la relecture, je trouve que je manque de sadisme sur la fin... é_è

Sinon... Allez lecteur anonyme, sors de l'ombre, bon sang! C'est pas gentil de profiter de mon travail sans rien dire Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois sur toute la fic, manifeste toi!

(XD ah myself, on dirait une prophétie u_u )


	12. Chapter 12

**Note :** Pardonnez les éventuelles tournures de phrases… un peu bancales. … Moi j'suis un peu malade, et j'ai pas les yeux correctement placés dans leurs orbites. Ceci dit, je vais écrire un maximum pendant les vacances, afin d'être en mesure de poster durant la période scolaire durant laquelle, étrangement, je ne parviens pas à écrire.

Néanmoins, je me suis bien amusée sur la fin de ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ^___^ (bon, on parle pas de la qualité, hein..) Celui là fait un peu une coupure, pour la détente.

Aussi, je m'excuse du temps de publication…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

Un rêve sans images, un rêve de sensations. Sensation d'être entouré par les eaux, cajolé par elles, en sécurité dans ce cocon de chaleur aquatique au sein duquel l'envie de nager le prenait. Mais il ne le pouvait pas… Ses mouvements se trouvaient entravés… Par quoi ? Il n'y avait rien, rien que… Du rien.

Du néant, du vide, de la chaleur et des sensations. Diverses sensations, tellement nombreuses que les définir une par une aurait été le travail de toute une vie humaine.

Et il était humain, pas vrai ?

Ici, il n'en avait presque plus conscience. Si la conscience avait un jour existée…

Celle-ci se rappela à lui lorsqu'un mouvement bien défini prit possession de son corps.

Il venait de sursauter.

De longs doigts frais passaient dans son cou et secouaient son épaule avec douceur, comme conduits par la peur de la briser. Le jeune homme se laissa alors glisser hors des bras de Morphée, et ses paupières se soulevèrent, amenant ses yeux à redécouvrir la brume matinale de la forêt encore sombre.

A vue d'œil, il devait être quatre ou cinq heure, pas plus.

Il se tourna sur le dos et rencontra, avec grande surprise, les yeux d'améthyste de la Nymphe blonde. Que faisait-il là, allongé en partie sur ses fines et interminables jambes ?

La créature lui adressa un petit sourire contrit, s'excusant brièvement de déranger le brun dans son sommeil, avant de lui murmurer son besoin d'eau. Aoi se redressa alors, manquant de glisser dans l'herbe humide au dessus de laquelle flottait un épais brouillard blanc. Il se demanda ensuite l'espace d'un instant si cela ne pouvait pas suffire au châtain, mais secoua rapidement la tête en se trouvant idiot d'être à deux doigts de poser une telle question, alors que la main qui l'avait réveillé lui avait semblée indéniablement sèche.

Bon, elle n'en était pas non plus au stade du corps qui reposait un peu plus loin non plus… L'épicier l'avait porté sur une assez longue distance pour avoir pu presque ressentir la souffrance qu'avait dû éprouver la pauvre captive.

Et eux qui auraient pu empêcher cela, puisqu'ils ne se trouvaient pas si loin du lieu du conflit, à ce moment là…

A ces pensées, il s'arrêta en ramassant les seaux, juste avant d'enjamber le petit écrivain qui dormait d'un sommeil profond… Assez pour l'empêcher de faire attention au froid qui le pénétrait jusqu'aux os, le faisant frissonner à travers sa lourde couverture.

Pourtant, contre lui, Reita lui communiquait certainement toute la chaleur possible.

Mais la forêt a ses lois qu'elle imposait à tous ses occupants depuis la nuit des temps, elle ne risquait pas de décider de faire sortir une douce tiédeur pendant la nuit.

Non, non, la rosée et la petite brise, outre leurs agréables odeurs, lui paraissaient aussi adaptées qu'elles étaient inconfortables pour le petit campement.

Veillant à ne buter dans aucun de ses compagnons, Aoi se dirigea enfin vers le Lac, couvert sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, par le regard excessivement fatigué de son 'trésor de la nature'.

Entre temps, le plus petit blond ouvrit un œil endormi, constatant rapidement la silhouette qui s'éloignait, puis le referma bien vite en se serrant davantage contre son aimé.

Arrivé au point d'eau, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe mouillée, avant de relever ses manches. Ceci fait, le premier récipient plongea dans les eaux sombres, quittées par la lueur de la Lune, et pas encore atteinte de celle du Soleil.

Un léger remous l'amena à relever la tête de sa tâche, et il eut un mouvement de recul. Ses nerfs ne se relâchèrent que de moitié en croisant un regard brun et brillant, près de la surface de l'eau. Il lui adressa un sourire un peu maladroit, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter, tout en relevant sa charge, puis en plongeant le second seau encore vide.

Son sourire lui fut rendu, un peu plus assuré, mais pas vraiment rassurant.

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, le jeune fiancé se mit à trembler, et sortit le récipient de l'eau avec précipitation. Il se redressa avec la même vitesse, quand une voix –certainement celle de la créature- l'en dissuada.

« Vous faites bien partie des hommes qui s'occupent d'Uruha, je ne me trompe pas ? »

L'humain déglutit, acquiesçant lentement. Qu'allait-on lui sortir, à nouveau ?

Il vit la Nymphe aux cheveux brun clair s'avancer vers la berge, puis s'y hisser, avant de s'avancer vers lui.

Elle posa sa propre main sur sa poitrine et continua :

« Je suis Denka. Il ne me semble pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés… Que nous ayons échangé, du moins. »

Nouvel hochement de tête, son corps lui semblait décider de lui-même de se méfier…

Tendu au possible, il guettait le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu le renseigner un minimum sur les intentions qu'avaient la créature envers lui.

Mais celle-ci finit simplement par s'arrêter, et un silence se posa tranquillement entre les deux êtres. Un silence au cours duquel Aoi sentit ses membres se détendre totalement, petit à petit. Et la situation aurait pu durer bien longtemps, si l'agathe brune au creux du cou de Denka ne lui avait pas rappelé ce qu'il était venu faire ici, à la base.

« Oh, je… Je dois aller porter ça à Uruha… Au revoir ! » fit-il d'une voix empressée.

Aussitôt, il retourna à grands pas vers le campement, veillant à ne pas renverser son eau, quand l'un des seaux quitta sa main.

« -Je vais vous aider… Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

-…A… Aoi… » répondit le concerné, un peu décontenancé.

Bon, résultat du bilan, il n'y avait pas lieu de se méfier. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu se déclarer pacifiste dès le début, aussi ?

Puis, comme si la Nymphe lisait dans les pensées du jeune homme, elle reprit la parole d'une voix posée. Au son de cette dernière, on aurait pu aisément penser que les années lui avaient fait voir bien des choses… Des choses qui auraient rendu sa vision du monde plutôt différente de celle de la race des humains, tout en lui conférant une sagesse assez particulière.

« Aoi… Il me semble avoir déjà entendu cela. … Et même vos yeux me disent quelque chose, vos traits aussi. Sans doute ais je connu certains de vos ancêtres… Ceci dit, je tenais à vous remercier de prendre soin d'Uruha… Elle est si imprudente et naïve, parfois, que j'avoue avoir peur à l'idée qu'elle puisse se laisser abuser par l'homme. Mais vous ne me semblez pas avoir mauvais fond… Vous avez les yeux d'un être passionné et attentif. Désespéré, aussi. Visiblement, vous n'avez pas vu que de belles couleurs, mais nous sommes toutes ainsi, ici. »

Ce petit monologue fit taire le brun un instant, avant d'une question bien précise ne commence à lui chatouiller les lèvres. Mais il réalisa qu'il serait plutôt mal vu d'aller demander son âge à une Nymphe, surtout à peine rencontrée, donc il s'en retint.

Mais le fait que Denka ait pu connaître une partie de sa famille l'intriguait. Lui qui se souvenait que, quelques peu auparavant, lorsque son trésor de la nature l'avait, elle aussi, interrogé à propos de son prénom, elle lui avait ensuite demandé si ses parents avaient été… en contact avec elles. … Oui, il s'agissait de ces mots là.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus loin sur ce fil de pensées là, car ils ne tardèrent pas à pénétrer dans le campement. Aoi intima le silence à sa compagne, et s'approcha de la Nymphe isolée avec agilité, veillant à ne pas laisser s'échapper la moindre goutte d'eau.

Cette dernière releva bientôt les yeux vers les arrivants, d'abord étonnée, puis s'en suivit un sourire soulagé et heureux qui se dessinait progressivement sur son visage.

« Denka… » murmura-t-elle alors qu'Aoi déposait le premier seau à côté du blond.

La dénommée salua sa semblable d'un mouvement de la tête, et entreprit d'humidifier elle-même la peau d'Uruha à l'aide du tissus qui avait été, jusque là, utilisé pour cet effet. Les deux créatures entamèrent bientôt une discussion dans leur langage, et l'épicier en profita donc pour aller raviver le feu.

Même si, d'un autre côté, il aurait bien aimé être en mesure de comprendre ce qui était en train de se dire.

Enfin, si elles prenaient la peine de ne pas utiliser la langue universelle, c'est que cela devait être confidentiel, ou personnel, ou peu importe.

Pas pour ses oreilles, en tout cas.

Il sortit sa dague de son fourreau et remua les braises encore chaudes à l'aide de la lame, avant de remettre du bois… sec, à l'origine, mais que la rosée du matin n'avait pas épargné. Puis, le dialogue semblant vouloir perdurer, il se décida à aller chercher de quoi manger pour le campement avant de les réveiller… Et pour Uruha, par la même occasion.

L'air de rien, il en profita pour repasser devant les deux Nymphes qui étaient plongées dans leur échange, ne lui adressant pas un seul regard.

Il en aurait été presque vexé.

O°o°o°o°O

« Sais-tu… » entama l'aînée en essorant le textile dans le seau, juste assez pour éviter qu'il ne dégouline inutilement. « …Que Kai a amené un être humain au Lac, cette nuit ? Les étoiles se montraient, juste autour de la lune… Juste trois. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir tandis que la peau de sa cadette se remettait à luire sous l'agréable traitement.

Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse que quelques petits astres reviennent percer le manteau jugé un peu trop lourd de leur ciel, seulement… Trois, sur combien de milliards ? C'était un bon début, certes, mais elle continuait d'espérer.

La voix de son amie captive la sortit de ses pensées, la ramenant ainsi sur un sujet qu'elle aurait presque pu oublier.

« Dis, Denka… Tu n'es pas venue pour moi, mais pour Hyde, pas vrai ? »

Sa vis-à-vis hocha lentement la tête, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au corps grisâtre qui reposait sur un lit improvisé de mousse et de feuilles.

« -Tu t'es bien débrouillée, je trouve…

-Pour… ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en suivant son regard, avant de reprendre « Ah… Je ne me souviens même pas avoir fait cela. Quand Aoi est revenu de son village, avec Hyde dans les bras, j'ai eu l'impression de m'endormir. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à genoux devant ce que je suis censée avoir conçu… »

« -Tu as été choquée, c'est normal.

-Certainement… Mais je l'entends encore pleurer, et je ne pense pas être la seule. Hyde n'a… Hyde ne s'est pas libérée, malgré que nous ayons brisé sa pierre. Quelque chose la retient, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit volontaire.

-Nous ne pouvons rien y faire…

-Mais elle souffre, Denka… » ajouta tristement le châtain, avant de tendre les mains vers le second seau, pour le retourner au dessus de sa tête. Puis, comme l'aurait fait un petit chien, elle s'ébroua en secouant ses cheveux. Après quoi elle afficha un sourire radieux, mais pas à sa compagne.

Ses yeux étaient tournés vers le camp, alors qu'une silhouette qui leur devenait familière, s'en approchait. Mais pas seule, apparemment. D'ailleurs, la seconde se détacha de la première pour continuer en leur direction.

Et, juste avant qu'on ne puisse les entendre, la plus jeune glissa à sa sœur…

« Et l'humain que tu as vu avec Kai, c'est le médecin de leur troupe, Teruki. … »

O°o°o°o°O

Des fruits, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui manquait, dans cette forêt… De ce côté, elle était plus qu'abondante.

Mais niveau viande, il y avait plus accueillant. L'épicier avait un mal fou à ne croiser ne serait-ce que le bout des longues oreilles d'un lapereau. C'est pourquoi il avait fini par opter pour la solution de facilité : voler des œufs dans un nid.

Et la quête avait été bonne, si ce n'était que, en redescendant de l'arbre, son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il avait prit possession de son visage.

Le seul bémol… Au vu des traces laissées dans la terre encore fraîche… quelques Elfes des Bois étaient passés par là pour lui voler ses fruits.

Bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au moins, on l'avait laissé en paix. Car ces créatures là étaient loin d'être amicales avec les Hommes… Malicieuses, elles s'amusaient follement à leur faire des farces toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres.

Si c'était amusant pour elles, ça l'était beaucoup moins pour la pauvre victime qui trouvait souvent la mort au bout de ces batifolages.

Le plus fréquemment, elle finissait par s'exploser elle-même le crâne contre un arbre.

Non, vraiment, ces Elfes avaient de quoi rendre rapidement cinglé… Dans l'autre cas, elles gardaient leurs victimes captives, pour les sacrifier à la forêt par la suite, en les enterrant vivants.

Certes, il s'agissait de petites choses bien mignonnes mais là, pas de préjugés comme sur les Nymphes, beaucoup avaient pu les voir à l'œuvre. Et c'est pourquoi Aoi se pressa de retourner au campement, de peur qu'ils ne reviennent pour mieux le tourmenter.

Sur le chemin, à plusieurs reprises, il sursauta, sans pour autant oser se retourner. Des petits bruits de craquements, des rires qui se fondaient dans le vent, des chuchotements qui faisaient écho dans les nids des hiboux… Au bout d'à peine quelques mètres, la chair de poule parcourait déjà sa peau.

Il aurait peut être dû attendre encore une ou deux heures, puisque ces étrangetés là ne sortaient plus lorsque le Soleil était trop haut.

De plus en plus angoissé par ces sons qui le suivaient, ses jambes entamèrent une course. Mince, il était aussi loin, le camp ? … Une ronce le stoppa bien vite dans sa route, ne cédant pas sous la force du jeune homme. Il finit par baisser les yeux et pousser un hurlement, avant de se tétaniser au point d'en lâcher ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Hurlement qui n'atteint pourtant jamais d'autres oreilles que les siennes.

O°o°o°o°O

Miyavi s'était réveillé le premier. Seulement, son instinct de jeune maréchal ferrant habitué à vivre dans la chaleur d'une fonderie lui intima de rester blotti dans sa couverture, contre son blond qui en faisait autant.

Mais pas pour longtemps, puisque ce dernier se trouva extirpé du sommeil par le brun. Il esquissa une grimace en le voyant le supplier du regard de ne pas se lever, mais n'hésita tout de même pas bien des masses.

Bientôt, tous les hommes du campement grognaient contre l'humidité excessive de l'endroit, et se resserraient autour du feu, se disputant la charge d'aller chercher du bois.

Au final, Reita fut, comme à son habitude, désigné pour se charger de cette tâche. Le conseiller ne protesta que faiblement avant de revêtir une lourde cape pour se tenir un peu plus chaud, et disparu entre les branches.

De l'autre côté, Miyawaki essayait tant bien que mal de garder le reste de brasier en vie. Apparemment, quelqu'un était déjà passé par là… Et sans doute Aoi, vu qu'il était le seul à manquer à l'appel. Seulement, ce dernier avait oublié son arme près du foyer… pensa le forgeron avant de se mettre à tousser avec force, de la suie lui étant passé dans la gorge tandis qu'il soufflait sur les cendres.

Le blond au bandeau revint peu après, déclarant qu'une famille de castor devait être passée pas bien loin, et déposa son fardeau près du couple qui s'évertuait à maintenir le feu en vie.

« Où est Teruki… ? » finit par interroger Ruki, alors qu'il empilait les quelques morceaux de bois sec qui allaient leur servir pour plus tard.

Pour toute réponse, Miyavi lui désigna l'endroit où se trouvait Uruha, et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre de sa part.

« -Oh ! … Qui c'est?

-J'en sais rien. » commença Miyawaki en haussant les épaules. « Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est une copine à la blonde. »

La blonde, comme chacun le savait à présent, c'était la Nymphe captive.

Et personne ne s'outrait de ce genre de petits surnoms qu'on lui donnait. Puis que les deux seuls susceptibles de protester n'étaient pas présents.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le médecin revenait et, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu l'assaillir de questions pour satisfaire sa curiosité, un tas de fruits mobile se dirigeait vers eux avec lenteur et hésitation. Cinq paires d'yeux se figèrent automatiquement sur ce nouveau phénomène, avant de se gluer sur ce qui le suivait, c'est-à-dire…

« Aoi !! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix, comme si un quelconque bouton 'lecture' avait été enclenché.

Etonné par cette soudaine interjection, le brun releva la tête de ses propres pieds, veillant à ne pas se les prendre dans quelque chose. Il aurait été idiot que les œufs qu'il avait pu retrouver se cassent à leur tour…

« C'est ainsi que je me nomme, il me semble… » risqua-t-il avec une moue d'appréhension.

Et tandis qu'un ange passait, durant lequel le paquet de fruit continuait tranquillement sa route sans rien demander à personne, vers les Nymphes, l'écrivain reprit :

« -Mais t'étais où ?!

-Partit chercher à manger… ça se voit pas ?

-Non ! … Enfin, si ! Mais…

-Ru', au lieu de t'enfoncer dans tes conneries, va t'asseoir… Aoi, c'est quoi, ça ? »

Le dénommé tourna la tête pour suivre la direction imposée par le doigt de Teruki, pour tomber sur une petite chose vêtue de vert, qui déposait soigneusement son précieux fardeau coloré près des deux autres créatures qui lui sourirent.

« Ça… ? Ah, lui ! Hé bien… Disons qu'il m'a un peu sauvé la vie, même si il a failli me faire avoir la syncope du siècle… Venez, je vais faire les présentations… »

Il se dirigea à son tour vers l'arbre auquel était enchaîné son Trésor des Eaux, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Les autres se regardèrent et, quelques secondes après, tracèrent le même chemin. Aoi attrapa alors la petite créature à la peau un peu jaunie et aux yeux amusés, pour la poser entre ses jambes croisées.

« Mes amis, je vous présente Keiyuu… Il s'agit d'un Farfadet. »

L'épicier marqua une pause, laissant le temps à la petite chose de saluer tout le monde, ôtant sa capuche à pointe tout en s'inclinant, ne se départissant pas d'un bien lumineux sourire. Après quoi il envoya deux baisers soufflés en direction des Nymphes, ce qui fit rire d'amusement Uruha. Celle-ci qui avait un peu de mal à se sentir à l'aise, ainsi entourée.

Denka se contenta d'hocher la tête, restant tout de même méfiante depuis que le reste des humains les avaient rejointes.

« -Il m'a aidé alors que j'étais poursuivit par les Elfes de Bois…

-Comment il a fait ? » le coupa Ruki, plus emporté par sa curiosité que par la politesse.

« Avec ça ! » répondit le concerné d'une voix fluette, en brandissant une petite flûte verte.

« Tout le long du chemin… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les autres décident de nous lâcher, il en a joué en restant assis sur mon épaule. Ensuite, il m'a aidé à trouver à nouveau de quoi manger, puisque je n'avais plus rien. »

On ne leur posa pas plus de questions, et le petit déjeuner s'opéra au même endroit. La créature la plus âgée finit par repartir assez rapidement, ayant besoin d'aller se rafraîchir, après avoir embrassé le front du châtain avec sincérité.

Châtain qui commençait à se sentir mieux… Et Keiyuu ne cessait de lui montrer quelques petits numéros de sa composition, amusant par là le reste de la troupe qui ignorait complètement que, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, une bien jeune Nymphe rousse feignait le sommeil.

Aux côtés de celle-ci, le corps d'une de ses sœurs la tenait comme une peluche ou un être fragile à protéger.

Elle n'avait pas encore répondu.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ignorait quoi répondre.

* * *

. : A Suivre : .


	13. Chapter 13

**Note :** Il était temps qu'il arrive celui là, ne? XD

Bref, bonne lecture ^^ [et bon courage, parce que je me tapais une migraine en écrivant XD]

* * *

**Chapitre douze  
**

Entre deux cabrioles éclatait parfois un petit rire aigu, ou bien narquois, accompagné de voix plus graves et amusées.

Au milieu d'un cercle qui leur paraissait composé de géants, Keiyuu s'était trouvé un nouveau jeu qui parvenait à distraire tout le monde : ennuyer Miku. Le pauvre écureuil les avait rejoints quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu'il eut jugé bon de sortir de son fruit juteux et éclaté, bondissant sans le moindre avertissement sur le farfadet.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché pour autant, puisqu'il commençait justement à s'ennuyer.

A partir du moment où il ne pouvait pas rire, il s'ennuyait.

L'ennui présent étant que la boule de poils semblait avoir décidé de mener le combat autour du corps de Ruki, lequel n'en était pas des plus ravis. Etant donné que la bestiole sortait d'un endroit peu commun, elle était complètement gluante et collante. Tout comme n'allaient pas tarder à le devenir ses propres vêtements.

Mais cette inquiétude pour lui-même s'effaça bien rapidement quand il croisa le regard fatigué de la Nymphe. Il chassa les deux 'profiteurs', l'air exaspéré, et donna un coup de coude discret à Aoi, tandis que les petites étrangetés de la nature parcouraient Miyavi.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas bien… »

Pas besoin d'être un devin pour comprendre qui du groupe était désigné.

L'épicier remercia son ami d'un mouvement de la tête, avant de rejoindre la créature dont ils s'étaient quelques peu éloignés, lors du départ de la seconde.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Uruha parut surprise, sursautant presque. Visiblement, elle était partie dans un autre monde.

« -Oh… Non, tout va bien. Je me sens juste un peu lasse…

-Ne voudrais-tu pas aller nager ? »

Elle ne réalisa pas les paroles sur le coup, hochant la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant. … Avant de se mettre à fixer le brun avec perplexité.

Là, il la surprenait réellement.

« …Pardon ? Je n'ai pas le droit de bouger, alors il serait gentil de ta part d'éviter de me faire rêver. »

Mais c'est qu'en plus elle était pessimiste, songea Aoi. Soit ! Il allait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas du genre à prononcer des paroles en l'air… Cependant, dans la journée, ça risquait de s'avérer difficile. Inutile de compter sur l'approbation des autres pour cette manœuvre. Même l'écrivain, qui pourtant se préoccupait beaucoup du châtain, ne serait pas pour cette petite sortie au Lac. La Nymphe pouvait très bien en profiter pour fuir, mais le jeune épicier n'y pensait même pas.

Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil, ne poursuivant pas la discussion plus loin, et emporta les deux seaux pour aller les remplir.

Sur le chemin, il prendrait son temps pour réfléchir.

Après tout, il n'avait que trois solutions. Dont une à éliminer absolument, et nul besoin d'être une grosse tête pour savoir qu'il n'en restait que deux.

La première, c'était emmener Uruha au point d'eau lorsque tout le monde dormirait, purement et simplement.

La seconde avait moins de chances de réussir. Il s'agissait de persuader chacun d'aller chercher quelque chose ailleurs, histoire de laisser le campement libre une heure ou deux, et voilà… Mais il suffisait que l'un revienne plus tôt que prévu, ou qu'on doute tout bêtement de sa bonne foi.

Soit dit en passant, ils n'auraient pas complètement tort, à ce moment là.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le sujet.

« Hey, Aoi ! Où vas-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé montra ses mains qui tenaient les anses au forgeron, qui acquiesça pour dire qu'il avait compris.

Il savait que depuis qu'il était repartit au village, on s'inquiétait pour lui. Et ça ne le faisait que se sentir encore plus inutile. Les autres continuaient de le traîner sans broncher, se préoccupant de comment il pourrait se sentir.

La seule raison qui le poussait à rester là, plutôt qu'à aller se foutre la gueule à l'eau, c'était Uruha. La créature craignait la plupart des hommes, voire tous, sauf lui. Et il serait sans doute problématique qu'elle reste tétanisée au lieu de s'hydrater.

En gros, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à déprimer.

« Pathétique… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, alors que la terre sous ses pieds se faisait de plus en plus humide.

O°o°o°o°O

Sous les doux rayons du Soleil qui s'évertuaient à chauffer cette grotte envahie par l'humidité, une Nymphe brune se laissait doucement sécher, et mouiller, par cette chaleur et les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans son dos. Assise dans une flaque plutôt large, elle s'amusait distraitement à produire quelques clapotis.

Kanon savait que la seconde ne dormait plus depuis longtemps, mais n'osait pas la secouer.

Si elle le faisait, alors l'heure de la réponse serait venue. Et même si le temps pressait, cette décision n'était pas des plus faciles à prendre. Quelque soit le chemin, de toute façon, le résultat ne serait pas anodin.

Takuya soupira une énième fois en y repensa, puis finit par se redresser péniblement, évitant de croiser le regard de son aînée. Aînée qui, de son côté, faisait de même.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de balancement de jambes dans le vide, de soupirs fatigués, et de petits bruits d'eau frappée, le brun commença à se laisser glisser le long de la pierre, dans le but de retourner à l'eau.

Après tout, il était clair que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Le roux était jeune, il était normal de lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir. D'ordinaire, on leur laissait le choix, et ils avaient bien quelques années pour ça. Mais avec les récents évènements, depuis le début des disparitions, plus personne n'y pensait.

Et Takuya était la seule de cette génération à ne pas avoir quitté le Lac. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs. Etant donné le sort qui avait englouti les autres…

A ces souvenirs, elle préféra se décider à plonger, plutôt que d'y songer plus longtemps. La plus jeune resta là, toujours perdue dans ses réflexions, mais sembla se réveiller quand la tête de son aînée émergea de l'eau.

« Kanon ! »

Et elle disparu de la grotte à son tour.

Elle allait lui dire qu'elle acceptait, même si tout cela lui faisait peur. Lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout, qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, et qu'elle le voulait.

O°o°o°o°O

Au milieu du camp, dansant et courant à présent près du feu, voilà deux heures que le petit farfadet faisait preuve d'agilité, sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Et ce contrairement au pauvre écureuil qui n'en pouvait plus, se laissant surprendre par les blagues, même les plus simples, de son nouveau compagnon de jeu.

Finalement, elle se traîna jusque dans les jambes repliées du petit écrivain, espérant trouver là un peu de tranquillité. Car la petite créature habillée de vert n'avait de cesse de lui tirer les oreilles, monter sur son dos, lui piquer les pattes avec sa brindille de bois… Le tout plus par malice que réelle méchanceté.

Keiyuu adressa alors un sourire vainqueur aux humains présents, et leur fit une révérence en expliquant qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Miyavi ne résista pas à l'envie de l'inviter à rester, mais le petit être refusa poliment en expliquant qu'il devait apporter de quoi manger à sa famille.

Teruki, de son côté, pesta silencieusement. Il aurait tout de même bien voulu examiner un peu le nouvel arrivant…

Le farfadet s'inclina une nouvelle fois, et se dirigea vers la Nymphe en sautillant, lui expliquant son départ. Celle-ci lui sourit faiblement, avant de recevoir un baisemain qui lui arracha un rire léger assez difficile. Lui ne pu que lui souhaiter une bonne chance en constatant son état, qui faisait plus grimacer qu'autre chose.

Epuisée… Epuisée et malade, certainement. Les simples seaux d'eau ne suffisaient pas, tous deux le savaient, mais Keiyuu ignorait l'histoire qui l'avait conduite ici. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait rien dire. Juste souhaiter que sa libération vienne bien vite.

Il ajouta qu'il aimerait revoir le jeune homme brun qu'il avait aidé pour d'autres chasses, et comptait bien sur la créature des eaux pour transmettre le message, puis il disparu dans la mousse des bois.

Quelques instants plus tard apparaissait Aoi, un seau remplit au bout de chaque bras, tandis que ses compagnons ravivaient le feu, et que Reita sélectionnait quelques armes. Miyawaki s'empressa de venir aider l'épicier qui accepta volontiers, ravi de pouvoir se débarrasser d'un poids. Pour le blond, ce n'était pas ça qui allait vraiment le gêner. Il avait l'habitude d'utiliser la force physique dans son travail, contrairement à son compagnon.

Tous deux déposèrent les récipients, et le brun interpella le second quand celui-ci commençait à repartir près du foyer.

« Rei', il va chasser ? »

L'autre acquiesça sans la moindre émotion, pressé qu'il était dans sa tâche. Plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite il serait à l'aise…

Car aller laver les draps au Lac n'était certainement pas celle pour laquelle on se battait. Sur ce point là, Aoi reconnaissait avoir une sacrée chance.

Encore que… pensait-il dès que ses yeux rencontraient la chaîne qui retenait le châtain.

Châtain qui tentait tant bien que mal de soulever un des seaux, qui finit renversé en grande partie sur le sol. Si elle avait été en mesure de le faire, elle en aurait pleuré, tant elle en avait besoin.

Le jeune homme sortit alors de ses réflexions, inquiet, et s'accroupit devant la Nymphe à la fois déçue et déprimée.

« Attends… » lui intima-t-il en attrapant le récipient presque vide, puis en prenant soin de faire couler ce qu'il y restait sur le corps de la créature.

L'ennui, il le constata rapidement, c'était que le tissu absorbait en grande partie le liquide. Et même s'il touchait la peau, ça ne semblait pas assez satisfaisant pour Uruha. Sans doute que le fait de rester dans l'eau en permanence leur permettait d'avoir la peau à son contact pendant qu'elles nageaient, et ainsi la toge prenait le relais dès qu'elles sortaient du Lac…

Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas bien comment remédier au problème, sauf en emmenant le châtain au Lac. Seulement, il allait falloir le faire fréquemment.

Le brun finit par appeler Teruki, le second seau entre les mains, pour lui exposer ses réflexions. Ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser partir ? Après tout, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait eu de problèmes avec le fameux Ayalii, non ?

Mais le médecin refusa, et prit son menton entre ses doigts, avant de détailler la Nymphe qui commençait à s'endormir, oubliant presque qu'il restait de l'eau.

« J'ai une idée… »

Elle sursauta en sentant sa robe commencer à la quitter. Son corps se recroquevilla par réflexe, et son regard se fit agressif.

C'était certain, il ne devait pas y avoir meilleur moyen pour la réveiller.

Aoi ne comprit pas plus où l'autre brun voulait en venir, mais leur demanda d'attendre une minute. Minute après laquelle il revenait, sa propre couverture dans les bras, pour la déposer sur Uruha.

« -Par contre, tu m'expliques ce que tu veux faire…

-Miyawaki va emmener son vêtement avec les couettes, et elle s'humidifiera avec l'eau qui reste pendant ce temps là.

-…Mais ça aura le temps de sécher, quand il fera le retour…

-Il va emmener l'autre seau. Discussion close, tu lui fais me retirer ça. »

Et il retourna près des autres, sous le regard étonné de l'épicier. C'était lui, ou Teruki se faisait de plus en plus hostile envers les Nymphes ? … Enfin, en attendant une réponse à cette question, le voilà qui se trouvait dans de beaux draps.

Au sens propre du terme, qui plus est.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, à côté d'un châtain qui était plus que perdu. S'entama alors un long échange de regards quasiment inexpressifs, coupé par la plus fatiguée.

« -Excuse moi… Dois-je faire quelque chose ?

-…Hé bien… Si tu voulais bien retirer ta toge… » fit-il, hésitant, ses yeux rivés sur le brin d'herbe qu'il torturait entre ses doigts.

« -Ah… Donc la couverture, je suppose que c'est pour…

-En attendant, oui. Mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher… Ils vont finir par perdre patience… Je reviens quand tu auras fini. »

Là-dessus, il s'empressa de se lever pour rejoindre le centre du campement, quand il fut rappelé par celle qu'il venait de quitter. Il s'arrêta alors, mais sans pour autant se retourner.

« -Je ne peux pas la retirer complètement, à cause de la chaîne…

-Hein ?! »

Où était le problème ? Elle était bien enchaînée à la cheville, pas au poignet, non ?

Aoi finit par s'agenouiller à nouveau dans l'herbe, et comprit assez rapidement. Uruha avait déjà retiré le haut, qui était en fait la partie visible du vêtement.

Une robe, quoi.

Sauf qu'elle portait une sorte de pantalon court, en dessous, qu'elles prenaient soin d'enfiler lorsqu'elles quittaient l'eau, pour maintenir celle-ci contre leur peau, lui expliqua-t-elle hâtivement.

« Ah… Je vois… »

Même un peu trop bien, d'ailleurs, se retint-il de dire.

« Au moins… Je pense que je pourrais toujours rendre Teruki heureux, en lui annonçant que vous êtes formés de la même manière que nous. » plaisanta-t-il le rouge aux pommettes, tandis qu'il retira le bout de la chaîne du pied de la captive qui avait déjà continué de se dévêtir.

Et, avant même de l'aider à retirer complètement le bas des chevilles où cela bloquait, l'épicier enveloppa rapidement la Nymphe dans la couverture, plus pour son propre bien qu'autre chose.

Cette fois ci, c'était définitif, il aimait cette créature comme il avait pu aimer sa fiancée.

« Hé bah on est pas sortis de l'auberge, avec toi ! » s'exclama Ruki qui le fit sursauter en claquant son épaule de sa main.

L'écrivain rit de l'effet qu'il avait pu produire à son ami, tout en ramassant les vêtements blancs et humides, les joignant au reste des couettes.

« Pour une fois qu'on pensait que l'un était vraiment hétéro… ! Nous le voilà passé de l'autre bord ! »

A nouveau, il éclata de rire tout seul, rapidement suivit de son amant, du maréchal ferrant, et du forgeron. Le médecin se contenta de leur adresser un regard vide, comme profondément déçu par quelque chose.

« Teruki a l'air mal… » constata Uruha en plongeant ses doigts dans le seau, pour les poser parfois dans son cou.

« Je le crois aussi… Il a dû se passer un truc… »

La seconde hocha doucement la tête, qu'elle reposa ensuite contre le tronc en fermant les yeux. Pendant ce temps, le brun refermait la chaîne autour du pied froid.

Non plus humide et frais, mais froid.

Et à vrai dire, ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus, cette histoire…

O°o°o°o°O

Sur le chemin qui menait au Lac, deux blonds discutaient tranquillement.

Ou plutôt : un petit blond tenait un monologue au plus grand.

Le premier avait une extraordinaire faculté à changer de sujet aussi facilement que de sous vêtements. C'en devenait parfois effrayant pour ses compagnons, quand il s'y mettait.

« -…N'empêche que je ne comprends pas pourquoi le doyen m'avait commandé ça, puisqu'il m'a toujours dit que même son cheval écrivait mieux que moi ! Ça me fait penser qu'il n'a plus de cheval... Ce n'était pas celui que tu devais ferrer et que tu pestais parce qu'il n'y avait plus de charbon, quelques semaines avant qu'on ne parte ? … Ah non, c'est Miyavi qui ferre, pardon ! … Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, oui…

-C'est fou ce que tu as l'air passionné par ce que je dis…

-Oui…

-L'air est plus frais près du Lac, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui…

-T'as mangé un ours, ces derniers temps ?

-Oui…

-Tu couches avec moi, ce soir ?

-Oui…

-Génial !! Deux amants pour le prix d'un !

-Oui…

-Je vois, tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas. »

Ruki soupira et marqua une pause, examinant la forêt qui les entourait, avant que son regard ne revienne sur ce qu'il portait dans ses bras. Un seau, et…

« -C'est vraiment très léger comme tissu, même mouillé, tu ne trouves pas ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas touché ! Tu veux pas te taire, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au point d'eau ?!

-Désolée, c'est pas dans mes cordes. Et tu vois que tu m'écoutais !

-J'y suis bien obligé… D'ailleurs, Reita va être ravi d'apprendre que tu fais des propositions à tort et à travers.

-Oh, mais je plaisantais…

-Certes, mais t'es chiant à tout le temps parler pour ne rien dire !

-Et toi t'es drôlement désagréable depuis ce matin ! Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ?! »

Miyawaki préféra ne rien répondre, sachant pertinemment que, pour le coup, son ami avait parfaitement raison. Lui-même sentait qu'ils commençaient à être tous à cran, mais ne s'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Peut être une réaction de leur corps par rapport aux astres, qui sait ? Après tout, quelques étoiles commençaient à se montrer, justement.

Enfin ça, ce n'était pas vraiment son rayon… Et dans le fond, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui… Chez eux, avec son amant, et reprendre un train de vie normal. Retrouver de quoi se nourrir, et vivre correctement.

Seulement, c'était justement pour ça qu'ils étaient là.

Du moins, il le pensait… L'espérait, aussi.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au bord de l'eau. C'est là que le forgeron se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait remercier Ruki de l'avoir accompagné.

Seul ici, ça ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

Parce que, justement, l'endroit était trop plein d'enchantement.

Comme si ils avaient élaboré un plan à l'avance, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent rapidement à faire tremper les tissus dans l'eau fraîche, alors que l'un hésitait à y plonger la toge. Et si ce contact faisait réagir les autres créatures ?

Fermant les yeux en signe d'appréhension, ses mains entraînèrent la tenue dans le Lac, et il sentit bien vite le liquide froid lui picoter les bras. Relevant ses paupières, il les écarquilla au maximum en constatant que le tissu se mettait à émettre une faible lueur, tandis qu'un courant assez fort affluait vers lui.

En tout cas, si ça n'alertait aucune autre Nymphe, monstre, étrangeté quelconque… L'eau semblait reconnaître d'elle-même cet élément.

« C'est Teruki qui ne va pas en revenir, quand je vais lui raconter ça… » murmura-t-il avant de la lâcher d'une main, afin de remplir le seau avec l'autre.

* * *

. : A suivre : .


End file.
